Un amor inesperado
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Marina se ha cansado de esperar a que Ascot se decida, Ascot por su parte anda de querendon con Tata y cree que tiene muy segura a Marina y Clef...¿que hará?, Basado en el final del manga. 16vo. cap nuevo! DESPUES DE MIL AÑOS ACTUALICE!
1. Chapter 1

Pelea de niños

Cada sábado…cada sábado y domingo Marina Lucy y Anaïs viajaban a Céfiro, no podían vivir sin ver a sus amigos, así como ellos no podían vivir sin verlas, se había convertido en una gran familia, Céfiro como decidieron llamarlo nuevamente, era un lugar de increíble belleza, jamás visto ni cuando Esmeralda rezaba por el bienestar del planeta. No había sábado ni domingo que no fueran a Céfiro, sin embargo, después de 3 años, las chicas empezaron a crecer y con ello sus ocupaciones, no podían ir a Céfiro tan seguido como ellas querían. Lucy tenía su relación con Latís, ya que hacía 2 años, Eagle se había hecho buen amigo de Presea, por la cercanía que tenían de estar en la misma dimensión a diferencia de Lucy, Eagle se enamoro de Presea y se hicieron novios, por su parte Latís feliz de la situación aprovecho para ganarse a la Guerrera de Fuego, ellos se hicieron novios cuando Lucy tenía 17 años.

Marina era otra historia completamente diferente, Ascot a pesar de que tenía 3 años siendo su mejor amigo, jamás se atrevió a decirle nada. Al contrario de Ascot, conforme paso el tiempo, Marina se empezó a sentir atraída por él, ya que ningún chico de mundo místico tenia las cualidades que tenia Ascot, pero le desesperaba que no le dijera nada. Un domingo en particular que llegaron las chicas, Marina llevaba su mochila para estudiar en Céfiro, definitivamente tenía mucha tarea. Cuando vio que sus amigas se iban con sus novios, ella simplemente se fue al jardín a estudiar sus apuntes, tenía mucho que estudiar y también pensar…ya que Ascot no estaba para recibirla y eso le preocupaba, ya que tenían 3 semanas de no haber ido. Marina estaba concentrada leyendo su libro de anatomía que no noto que había llegado alguien al jardín.

-Hola Marina-, La peli azul volteo sonriendo, pensando que era Ascot, pero cuando lo vio, se puso seria, era el Gran Gurú de Céfiro, -Hola Guruclef-, El mago noto su estado de ánimo de inmediato, -Vaya ya tenía 3 semanas que no te veía y ahora que te saludo parece que no te da gusto verme-, Marina bajo la vista -Lo siento no es eso, es que ya tenía 3 semanas que no venía a verlos y cuando llegamos no vi a Ascot en ningún lado, creo que está molesto porque no he venido, - suspiro. -¿Has tenido muchos pendientes verdad?-, -La verdad si Guruclef, he tenido mucha tarea y por eso no he podido venir, ya los extrañaba y si me da gusto verte, no quiero que pienses que me caes mal o algo-, sonrió sinceramente, -Y bueno Marina, -¿estás estudiando? Para no interrumpirte-, -Si estoy estudiando pero no me interrumpes, para nada-, -Ok ¿puedo ver que estas estudiando?-, pregunto el mago curioso, -Claro ven siéntate y te explico-, Marina le dio el libro a Guruclef y él lo miro de forma extraña, le empezó a explicar o que estudiaba y que para convertirse en doctora tendría que estudiar tantos años.

-¡Marina!- Exclamo Ascot viendo la escena de Guruclef y ella, -¡Hola Ascot! Marina se levanto rápido y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo tiernamente, pero Ascot no respondió al abrazo, Guruclef lo noto y se molesto. -¿Qué pasa Ascot? Marina pregunto extrañada, separándose de él para verle la cara, -¿Por qué no habías venido? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¡exijo una explicación!-, El Gurú de Céfiro veía la escena apartado para no disgustar más a Ascot, pero estaba furioso con la forma en cómo estaba tratándola, sin embargo Marina palideció, no penso que se fuera a ofender de esa forma, -Pues…porque…he tenido tarea que hacer, he tenido mucho que estudiar y si no lo hago puedo reprobar y mis papas se disgustarían mucho conmigo-, -Por lo visto, ya tienes con quien estudiar, así que dejo para que sigas-, Ascot le dio la espalda y se fue-, -¡Espera!-, grito Marina corriendo cuando sintió que alguien la detuvo, se había olvidado completamente de que Guruclef había presenciado todo, -¡Déjalo!- ordeno el mago molesto, -Pero es que se molesto porque yo…-, -Te ordeno que lo dejes Marina, no tiene porque tratarte así-, Marina recapacito, -Tu tienes tus razones por las cuales no pudiste venir, el debe de entenderlo y si no simplemente no merece que le des explicaciones-, -Creo que tienes razón, creo que es mejor irme a casa-, Marina suspiro triste, tomo sus libros y su mochila para guardar sus cosas, -Marina, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no convivo contigo y creo que tengo una forma de ayudarte a estudiar, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? Además siempre estas con Ascot y me gustaría que pasaras un tiempo conmigo, ¿qué dices?-, Marina torció el gesto, no es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, pero si lo hacia se podría disgustar más Ascot, pero después recordó que él jamás se le había declarado y que en 3 mugrosos años jamás hizo nada y menos se merecía el trato que le estaba dando. –Claro, ¿pero donde estudiaremos?-, -Vamos a mi despacho-.

Mientras tanto Ascot estaba furioso, estaba tan celoso y tan molesto porque no había venido que pensaba puras incoherencias, -"Maldita sea, no la veo en tres semanas, muero por verla y cuando llega se la pasa con mi maestro, ¿qué demonios sucede?, es que acaso ella tendrá alguna intención con mi maestro o el con ella, no puedo pensar de los celos que tengo de que ella está con el disque estudiando, será mejor salir a buscarla a ver qué están haciendo"-, Ascot salió de su habitación en busca de Marina, fue al jardín donde la había encontrado pero no la encontró, así que se dirigió hacia el despacho del mago para preguntarle por ella. Guruclef había recreado el esqueleto de una ser humano para que Marina identificara el nombre de los huesos, cuando estaba indicando algunos, Guruclef abrió la puerta de su despacho y vio a Ascot, -Guruclef, ¿has visto a Mari…-, no termino de preguntarle, -Veo que no tengo que preguntar ya que esta aquí contigo-, Marina estaba enfurecida, seguía teniendo la misma actitud estúpida, -¡Espera Ascot! Estoy harta de tu estúpida actitud de niño chiquito, además solo somos amigos, ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago!, -Pero Marina ¡que no entiendes o que!, yo estaba preocupado…-, -¡Pero nada! No te me vuelvas a acercar, ¡¿Lo has entendido?-, Ascot estaba furioso cegado por los celos, -No te luzcas gritoneándome solo porque está aquí mi maestro-, -Ese ejemplo me lo diste tú, ¿recuerdas como me hablaste?-, -Te hable como te lo merecías, una chiquilla caprichosa y tonta sin sentido común-, Marina no creía lo que escuchaba, se acerco a él y le soltó un puñetazo, -¡Eres un completo imbécil!-, -¡ES SUFICIENTE, BASTA DE PELEAS!, -grito el Gurú de Céfiro mientras se ponía en medio de los dos.

-¡Vete de aquí Ascot! ¡AHORA!-, Guruclef le grito jalando a Marina hacia su lado, -Estas tan cegado por los celos que no te dejan ver con claridad vete de aquí antes de que cometas una estupidez, -No Guruclef-, negó Marina con una relativa calma-, -Yo soy la que me voy, para no tener que verte la cara, Guruclef, gracias por ayudarme, si necesito ayuda vendré a verte-, Marina salió corriendo del despacho de Guruclef llorando-. –¡Marina espera!-. Grito Ascot pero Marina había desparecido.

Guruclef miro ferozmente a su discípulo, -Yo entiendo que estabas desesperado de que llegará Ascot, todo la extrañábamos, ¿pero era necesario tanta rudeza de tu parte?-, -Claro Guruclef, como ella estaba contigo y como a ti te gusta..-, -Es una chica linda, no te lo niego, pero y la veo como mi discípula y como una amiga y lo que acabas de hacer, sinceramente con el temperamento que tiene ella, no creo que te lo perdone, ¿en qué demonios reaccionaste cuando te pusiste tan tonto?-, -No me hables así Guruclef que ya estoy grandecito para que me sermonees-, -Pues no lo creo, además…no te voy a permitir que la trates así, ¿entendiste?-, Ascot cruzó los brazos, entonces te gusta ¿cierto?-, -¿Y si así fuera?-, el gurú le contesto retándolo, -Pues no creo que se fije en un niño…-, respondió Ascot haciendo referencia a la apariencia del mago, -eso puede solucionarse mi querido discípulo, puedo hacer lo que tú hiciste hace años, solo que si lo hago, yo aprovecharé la oportunidad…¿crees que acaso no se ha cansado de venir estos 3 años a Céfiro si no tiene nada que la ate a ello? Lucy y Anaïs tienen a personas por las cuales regresar, ella no, espero que lo pienses y si me disculpas estoy ocupado-, le cerró en la narices la puerta de su despacho a Ascot.

El joven mago tardo poco en reaccionar y fue a buscar a Marina, pero era tarde, ellas ya se habían ido. -¡Caldina!-, vio a la hechicera en uno de los jardines del castillo, -¿Has visto a Marina?, Caldina se volteo y le dio unos buenos golpes, -¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¿Por qué la trataste así?, -Es que la vi con Guruclef y me puse celoso y pues…no supe cómo reaccionar-, -¿Sabes Ascot? acaba de pedir que en cuanto ellas lleguen no estés presente y que no te le acerques, espero que estés feliz…¡ahora si la perdiste, eres un bruto!-. –Si lo se Caldina…ahora que Guruclef ya le echo ojo a Marina no creo que la suelte-, -Pues espero que así sea, ¿crees que te iba a esperar para siempre? Te dije que te le declararas, ella te quiere o por lo menos te quería hasta hoy, pero lo echaste todo a perder-, dijo Caldina muy molesta, -siempre se emocionaba de verte cuando llegaban, siempre en tu cumpleaños o en fiestas especiales en mundo místico te traía algo, pero ¿tú qué hiciste? Nada, preferiste tenerla así ya que la sentías segura y ella ya se canso-, dijo la hechicera dejándolo solo.

Después de explicarles a sus amigas la situación con Ascot, se quedaron sorprendidas de que Guruclef se ofreciera a ayudarla con sus tareas, -Oye Marina-, comento Lucy emocionada, -Pero si vas a estar estudiando con Guruclef ¿no significa que tendríamos que venir contigo las tardes que quedaste con él?-, Marina asintió con la cabeza, -Obvio Lucy porque sin ustedes no podré pasar, chicas…siento meterlas en este embrollo amigas pero necesito estudiar y el con sus hechizos me puede ayudar muchísimo, de verdad lo siento-, Anaïs y Lucy gritaron de emoción, -No Marina gracias a ti, también podemos traernos los deberes para estudiar, o podemos decir que estamos trabajando en la mañana y en la tarde ir a la Universidad, también nos podríamos traer los deberes para estudiar, ¿no es así Lucy?-, comento Anaïs emocionada por la idea, -Si…además Latís me puede ayudar a estudiar-, comento Lucy, -yo puedo darle clases a Paris de lo que estoy estudiando, definitivamente el debe de saber de relaciones internacionales para ponerlo en práctica con Autozam, Cizeta y Farehn-, dijo Anaïs emocionada.

-Pero Marina-, dijo Lucy pícaramente, -Se me hace que le gustas al Gran Gurú…digo, para que te ayude a estudiar-, -¡No seas tonta Lucy! ¡Yo amo a Ascot! Así que no confundas las cosas. –Lo sabemos Marina-, dijo Anaïs calmando a su amiga, -Pero a Lucy y a mí no nos gusto como te trato…además, no te ha dicho nada en estos tres años-, Marina suspiro, su amiga tenía razón, no le había dicho nada. –Ve a estudiar con el gurú y haber que pasa, de todos modos Marina tu carrera es bastante absorbente, asi que creo que no tendrás tiempo para andar de novia-.


	2. 2 Tutor

2. Tutor

Pasaron unos días en que las chicas les decían a sus padres acerca del "trabajo de medio tiempo que habían conseguido", mientras en Céfiro amanecía en el bosque del silencio, Tata se acomodaba su ropa mientras que Ascot suspiraba profundamente, -¿Sabes Ascot? No me gusta que me tomes como tu tonta, desde hace 2 semanas te acuestas conmigo y dices que amas a Marina, no lo entiendo, tu sabes que yo te quiero…¿no te gustaría ser mi novio?-. Ascot se levanto y se acomodo su túnica, -Lo siento Tata pero este tipo de cosas no las puedo hacer con Marina, además tú te me ofreciste y yo me sentía solo, ella es una señorita, además de que yo no la busco solo para eso, yo quiero una vida con ella-. Tata se enfureció y le soltó un golpe, -¡YO SOY UNA PRINCESA Y SOY MEJOR QUE ELLA! Eres un imbécil, te arrepentirás el haberme menospreciado de esa forma, tan pronto vea a Marina le comentaré lo sucedido entre nosotros-. Tata se echo a correr desapareciendo de la vista de Ascot, mientras este se tocaba la cara. Se dirigió desanimado hacia el castillo.

Marina preparaba sus cosas antes de salir de su casa. -¡Mama, Papa! Nos vemos…- Marina salía despavorida de su casa cuando su mama la detuvo, -Espera un momento Marina, todavía no me has dicho en que hospital vas a hacer tu labor comunitario-, Marina maldijo en su pensamiento, -"ni modo de decirle que voy a Céfiro"-, -Mama no te preocupes, se llama Sanatorio Saint Thomas y…pertenece a unos americanos así que no te apures, está un poco lejos pero estaré bien, además Lucy y Anaïs vienen conmigo, aunque sé que ellas no estudian lo mismo que yo, necesitan desarrollarse en sus carreras y también hay espacio para ellas pero por favor no me quites el tiempo…ADIOS!-, salió Marina disparada, se le hacía tarde.

Se quedaron de ver a las 6 de la mañana en la torre de Tokio, Lucy y Anaïs se veían sumamente desmañanadas, sin duda, el levantarse temprano iba a ser un habito no muy lindo para ellas. –Pensé que no llegabas-, dijo Lucy en tono molesto, -¿qué es mucho pedirte que dejes tu flojera y te levantes temprano?-, -Lucy mi mama me detuvo, como que desconfía de nuestro plan y entre que le tuve que decir y salirme corriendo se me hizo tarde, pero por favor ya vámonos, es mi primera clase de estudio con Guruclef y ya ven lo estricto que es, vámonos-. Las chicas se concentraron y llegaron a la sala de trono de Céfiro.

-Bienvenidas Guerreras Mágicas…Marina, ¿estás lista?- comento Guruclef al ver a las guerreras. –Guruclef, déjalas que desayunen algo ¿que no ves que ojeas tienen de que se levantaron temprano?...vengan chicas vamos al comedor, tu también Guruclef, luego te mal pasas mucho .-, las chicas agradecieron la intervención de Caldina, era muy temprano como para ponerse a estudiar, y el gurú refunfuño, era obvio que no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, Marina soltó una risita.

El desayuno fluía con gran dinamismo, Latís y Paris se levantaron un poco tarde y al sentir sus presencias, fueron corriendo al comedor. –chicas discúlpennos, nos quedamos dormidos-, -No te preocupes Paris, estoy poniéndome de acuerdo con Guruclef para que te levante a la misma hora que el-, Anaïs comento muy tranquila, el mago solo se limito a reírse mientras que Paris, agachaba la vista, le chocaba levantarse temprano. -¿Van a venir todos los días no es cierto?- comento Latís incorporándose a la plática, -Si-, contesto Marina, -pero tenemos que irnos a media tarde a la escuela, así que estaremos ahí hasta la hora de la comida estudiando, descansaremos un poco y nos iremos, espero que no les incomode-, en ese preciso momento entro Ascot. Lucy y Anaïs voltearon a ver a su amiga que se veía sumamente incomoda.

-Vaya buenos días chicas, ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita? Por lo regular vienen cada 5 días si no es que pasan semanas enteras sin verlas-. Lucy que sintió como su amiga se incomodaba con la pregunta salió a su rescate y de paso para restregarle en la cara lo tonto que había sido. –Estaremos todos los días aquí en la mañana y a media tarde partiremos a mundo místico para asistir a la escuela, ¿qué te parece?-, Ascot no cabía de la felicidad, -"por lo menos si no me habla podre verla"- salió de su pensamiento cuando Lucy siguió hablando, - además como vamos en la universidad, yo ayudare a Latís referente a la Administración que es mi carrera y Anaïs a Paris con relaciones con los otros países ya que ella estudia Relaciones Internacionales y le haría bien a Paris saber de eso y que crees….Guruclef está ayudando a estudiar a Marina en su carrera de medicina, ¿apoco no es increíble?-, Lucy soltó mordazmente, para que Ascot se sintiera piojo y lo consiguió.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- Dijo Ascot sarcásticamente, -De verdad que mi maestro es sumamente generoso, cuando se trata de chicas lindas, ¿no es así?, aunque tengan poco cerebro-. Guruclef estaba a punto de tomar su báculo para darle un buen porrazo en la cabeza por cretino cuando alguien hablo, –Es cierto Ascot-, era la primera vez que Marina hablaba desde que entro Ascot al comedor, -Guruclef es sumamente generoso, ya que tú también eres una chica linda sin cerebro, oh! Perdón, eres una nena linda sin cerebro ya que con esa vestimenta y ese fleco de mujer seguro…eres una nena y mira no perdió la fe en ti, por ejemplo ese golpe en la cara, ¿te caíste tratando de caminar y pensar a la vez?-. Todos los presentes soltaron la carcajada, lo que sorprendió a Marina fue ver a Guruclef, sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse, se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJA-, tomo un largo suspiro Guruclef después de dejar de carcajearse, -Vámonos Marina a mi despacho, chicos tienen la biblioteca disponible y este tiempo no es para que estés dándose arrumacos, es para estudiar y Ascot por favor, no te quiero ver cerca de mi despacho hasta que hayan terminado de estudiar con Marina, ¿entendiste? No quiero peleas-. Ascot asintió con los puños cerrados, era obvio que le desagradaba que Marina pasara tiempo con su maestro.

Mientras iban caminando, Guruclef comento, -Deberías de jalarle la capa como lo hiciste conmigo la primera vez que te conocí, ¿por qué te dejas de el? ¿sientes algo por el no es cierto?-, Marina suspiro, -¿ahora eres gurú del amor?-, -si quieres puedes decírmelo, soy tu amigo antes de ser tu maestro-, -gracias Guruclef…sentía que estaba enamorada de él, pero ahora que lo vi, siento que me oculta algo y lo peor el que ahora no se que siento por él, aparte de que se comporta como un idiota-, el mago se quedo pensativo ante la respuesta de Marina, -¿conociste a alguien en mundo místico?-, Marina se carcajeo y el mago la vio con el seño fruncido. –Claro que no…siempre me acosan chicos de mi edad que me regalan flores y chocolates, pero la verdad es que ninguno me interesa, -vaya que eres modesta, pero te lo creo, eres muy bella como para que en tu mundo no se fijen, yo que tengo más de 700 años lo he notado pero en fin vamos a trabajar ¿te parece? . Marina se puso pálida con el comentario del mago jamás creyó que la viera bonita, después de todo, el inicio de su relación como conocidos y amigos no había sido fácil ya que siempre peleaban. La mañana paso amenamente hasta que llego la hora de la comida, estaban repasando unas cosas en los libros de medicina de Marina cuando entro Caldina.

-Guruclef Marina, la comida esta lista-, -¿que no puedes tocar Caldina?- el mago la recrimino, -Perdona Guruclef, no pensé que estuvieran haciendo algo indebido jijijiji no volverá a pasar, los espero en el comedor-. Marina estaba a punto de salir del despacho del mago cuando el mago hablo, -Marina, quiero darte las gracias por enseñarme acerca de tu profesión en mundo místico, es obvio que tus conocimiento me servirán mucho aquí en mundo Céfiro, te estoy eternamente agradecido-, Marina sonrió con sinceridad, -gracias a ti Guruclef por enseñarme, es una carrera bastante absorbente, pero con tus hechizo didácticos es obvio que no me cuesta trabajo, espero no hartarte de verme diario- dijo Marina apenada, -claro que no Marina es un placer, nos quedan muchas horas de estudio, solo te pido que si te sientes cansada o no quieres estudiar hacemos otra cosa, ¿te parece? Así me puedes hablar de lo que haces en mundo místico. –Gracias Guruclef y bueno vámonos a comer antes de que Caldina venga y te cargue para llevarte al comedor-. Ambos sonrieron y salieron al comedor.

Llegaron al comedor y el mago supremo de Céfiro se sentó en la cabecera del comedor, -¿y bien, como les fue de estudios chicos?, -Nos fue bastante bien-, dijo Latís, -Lucy es muy buena maestra, está muy interesada en que aprenda-, Lucy sonrió y beso a su novio, -a nosotros no tan bien Guruclef-, comento Anaïs seguida de mirada penosa de Paris, -solo quiere estar paseando y que estemos abrazados, necesitas ayudarme para que lo tome en serio-, -Gracias por avisarme Anaïs, mañana te tendré una solución para ese problema-. Paris se levanto molesto, -¿Qué estas tramando Guruclef?-, el mago le dio un porrazo en la cabeza a Paris, -mañana lo sabrás, ahora siéntate o te doy otro-. Rápidamente Paris se sentó y todos comenzaron a reír. –¿Y a ustedes como les fue? Pregunto Anaïs curiosa ya que el gurú a pesar de su apariencia, era una persona que inspiraba miedo y respeto. –Nos fue muy bien Anaïs, entre Marina y yo aprendemos rápido-, -Guruclef es buen maestro- dijo Marina complacida. Mientras comían Guruclef se acordó de que Ascot no había ido a su clase el día de ayer, era raro que olvidara algo, pero estaba tan concentrado con los hechizos para ayudar a Marina que lo olvido.

-Caldina, ¿le podrías decir a Ascot que en la noche pase a mi despacho? Necesito hablar con él, ha faltado a su entrenamiento-, Caldina se extraño, -Pero si ayer me dijo que estaría contigo, no sé en qué cosas anda este muchacho pero en cuanto lo vea yo le avisaré no te preocupes-. Obviamente la duda acecho a Marina, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Ascot, ya que estaba muy cambiado desde antes de que se dejaran de hablar. En cuando terminaron de comer, las chicas descansaron y rato y pasaron tiempo con sus amores, mientras que Marina estaba sentada en la fuente descansando antes de irse a su escuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-, Marina volteo y vio a su tutor, -Pues pasando el rato antes de irme y comiendo un chocolate, ¿quieres sentarte?-, el mago se sentó, -¿estás comiendo chocolate? Pensé que solamente lo ponías en tus pasteles-, -me gusta mucho lo dulce, toma pruébalo-, el mago lo probo y le encanto, -muchas gracias está muy rico-, -no te preocupes mañana te traigo más-. –Por cierto Marina, te quería preguntar, esa vez que te conocí, dijiste algunos nombres raros que aquí no hay, supongo que es comida-, -Ah si recuerdo, estaba aterrada de que no hubiera McDonalds Haagen Dazs o Dennys-, -Mc…¿Qué?-, Marina empezó a reírse del mago y este le dio con el báculo en la cabeza-, Marina dejo de reírse y se apeno, el mago le dedico una sonrisa divertida.

Lucy y Anaïs llegaron al jardín, -Marina ¡vámonos, si no no llegamos a tiempo a la escuela!-, Marina se levanto de la fuente y se fue corriendo dejando al mago solo y sin despedirse, Marina se dio cuenta y se regreso, -nos vemos Guruclef, mañana te traigo una cosa de cada lugar para que la pruebes ¿te parece?-, -Marina no te molestes, pero corre se te hace tarde-, -no es molestia Guruclef, nos vemos-, dijo Marina acercándose y tocando el hombro del mago, no se atrevía a acercarse más, le daba pena. Se acerco a Lucy y Anaïs y desaparecieron.

Las chicas llegaron a la torre de Tokio y al bajar rápido se tropezaron las tres en las escaleras del estacionamiento, rodando entre si y lastimándose, -¡Vamos párense! Aquí tengo las llaves del coche, córranle se nos hace tarde-. Se subieron al coche y salieron disparadas al colegio. Mientras Marina manejaba, Lucy la venia incomodando con sus preguntas, -Entonces el Mago supremo de Céfiro y tu…-, -No digas tonterías Lucy el solo es mi tutor, que te pasa!- Marina grito mientras frenaba el coche y bajaba del mismo, -¿A dónde vas, te molestaste? Le pregunto Anaïs angustiada, -no para nada, quede de comprarle a Guruclef una cosa de Haagen Dasz, le voy a comprar un litro de helado, ahorita regreso-, Lucy y Anaïs se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en su cara, era obvio que lo de Ascot no la estaba afectando tanto, así siguió todo el camino hasta para en un Dennys, argumentando lo mismo. Llegaron tarde a la universidad pero no les importo, habían visto a sus amores hoy y los verían nuevamente y Marina, había estudiado bastante bien como para preocuparse. A la salida después de deja a Lucy y anais en su casa paso por McDonalds para comprarle otra cosa al Gurú de Céfiro.

Mientras en Céfiro, Guruclef pensaba en Marina, -"es una buena chica y es muy dedicada, no sé porque Ascot se porta como un estúpido con ella, si yo tuviera la edad de Ascot no estaría jugando como el"- en ese momento, Ascot entraba a su despacho. –Me dijo Caldina que querías verme-, -¿Por qué faltaste el día de ayer a tu clase?-, -Pues simplemente porque ya tienes una nueva estudiante, ¿no?, además estas ocupado con Marina-. –Tú no sabías que ella vendría el día de hoy, así que dime donde demonios te metiste-, -eso no te importa Guruclef-.

El Gurú de Céfiro se levanto muy molesto debido a la actitud de Ascot, -¿Qué te pasa? Casi no te reconozco-, -Me enferma que estés con Marina, no lo soporto, ¡aléjate de ella!-, -Yo solo le estoy ayudando, no tengo ningún interés romántico con ella, además tú no has hecho nada por recuperarla, te portas muy grosero con ella y no quiero que la trates así-, -Ah si, así que te gusta pues ¡quédate con ella!, a fin de cuentas, no creo que a ella le guste un enano como tu-. Ascot después de decir eso, dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando al mago sin habla. –"Esta loco, jamás volveré a darle clases a un muchacho así Y NO SOY UN ENANO…Pobre Umi, el no la merece"- pensó para sí mismo.


	3. 3 Buenos amigos

Marina después de dejar a sus amigas, llego a su casa evitando las preguntas de sus padres, metió la comida que compro para Guruclef a escondidas y se escurrió hacia su cuarto, sus padres no se dieron cuenta de lo que guardo, pero la veían realmente cansada, así que prefieren no preguntarle por su día. Subió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama, se recostó en su cama suspirando por lo acontecido el día de hoy. –"Guruclef es una gran persona, una persona pequeña con un gran corazón, si embargo, no sé qué pasa con Ascot, ha estado sumamente extraño, quisiera que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros pero ya no sé si lo amo, se ha portado muy mal conmigo, algo oculta"-. Con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Al siguiente día se levanto más temprano que de costumbre para sacar las cosas del refrigerador y salir sin la mirada de sus padres, solo les dejo una nota. Manejo rumbo a la torre de Tokio, llegando al mismo tiempo que Lucy y Anaïs. –Ay Marina-, exclamo Lucy, -¿Crees que el mago se coma todo eso?-, -No se Lucy, es una atención, además el me está ayudando, supongo que es un detalle que puedo darle, además de que Ascot dejo de comerse lo que le traía desde hace varios meses-, Lucy y Anaïs quedaron extrañadas, no sabían eso. Cuando paso lo del pilar, Marina siempre en sus visitas llevaba algún postre para Ascot y a él parecían encantarle, pero al paso de los años, simplemente se los regalaba a Caldina o a Presea. –En fin chicas no pongan esa cara, ya vámonos-, se concentraron y se tele transportaron hacia Céfiro.

Llegaron y sorprendentemente estaban Paris, Latís, Caldina y Guruclef esperando a las chicas. –Bienvenidas-, dijo Caldina felizmente, el desayuno está servido chicas vamos-, -PARIS! ¿Cómo te levantaste tan temprano-, pregunto Anaïs a lo que Guruclef rio, -Mi maestro hechizo mi cena ayer y cada vez que él se despierta me despierto igual que el cómo fue tu deseo…por eso mismo me estoy cayendo se sueño-, -Muy bien amor, hay que aprovechar el día-, comento felizmente Anaïs tomando a su novio de la mano. Marina se quedo un poco rezagada porque traía su mochila, con sus libros y lo que le había comprado al mago en una bolsa. -¿quieres que te ayude?-, pregunto amablemente Latís separándose un poco de Lucy, -No Latís gracias, yo puedo sola-, -Esta bien como gustes-, respondió el espadachín y tomo nuevamente a Lucy de la mano.

-¿Qué tanto traes que no quieres que te ayuden?-, comento el mago, -Pues…las cosas que te dije que te traería-, el mago sonrió, -¿es comida Marina?-, Marina asintió con la cabeza, -suficiente para dos- afirmo, -espera aquí-, dijo el mago y se dirigió hacia el comedor, -chicos, espero nos disculpen, nos retiramos al despacho a estudiar-, Caldina se levanto molesta, -¿es que acaso no van a desayunar?-, -no Caldina y por favor no nos envíes nada, estaremos bien, los veo en la comida-, todos se quedaron extrañados menos Lucy y Anaïs que sabían lo de la comida. Guruclef salió del comedor y regreso con Marina. –Vámonos a mi despacho-, mientras iban caminado el mago le ayudo a cargar algunas cosas.

Marina entro emocionada y empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas y la puso en la mesita de centro, -Mira, te traje una hamburguesa de McDonalds, un T-Bone con camarones empanizados de Dennys y un litro de helado de Haagen Dazs-, -Es mucho Marina pero, ¿Qué es todo esto?-, -Marina sonrió, -si quieres puedes comerte la mitad de cada cosa, a mi me encanta, solo que necesito que hagas un hechizo para calentar la comida salada, menos lo dulce, eso va frio-, el mago no entendía ni papa de las peticiones de Marina, solo se limito a hacerlo. Mientras empezaban a comer, el mago no salía de su asombro, estaba buenísima la comida, pero se sentía algo apenad, -Marina, todo está muy bueno, pero no te hubieras molestado-, -no es ninguna molestia Guruclef, además somos amigos ¿no?-, -Claro, pero sobro comida, que hacemos, además falta esa cosa que le llamas helado-, -si quieres nos ponemos a estudiar y después nos la comemos-, tanto el mago como la guerrera se pusieron a estudiar. Guruclef volteaba a ver a Marina y pensaba, -"es una linda chica, de verdad que cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerla a su lado"-, -por cierto Guruclef, no he visto a Presea en estos últimas semanas, ¿Dónde está?-, el mago salió de su pensamiento cuando Marina le pregunto por la armera, -tuvimos una pequeña diferencia y se fue a vivir al bosque del silencio, ya no vive en el palacio-, -¿pero por qué? Digo si se puede saber-. –Bueno…me declaro su amor y pues yo no correspondo a sus sentimientos, yo no la amo, la quiero mucho como mi discípula pero nada más-, Marina torció el gesto, se sentía mal por la armera, -¿por qué no le das una oportunidad Guruclef? Yo sé lo que se siente que no te quieran-, Marina se entristeció, -¿Lo dices por Ascot?-, -Si, aunque ya no me duele, creía que lo amaba pero ahora no estoy segura, pero cuando me desprecio delante de ti y se comporto como una nena berrinchuda me hizo sentir muy mal, jamás creí regresar a Céfiro, de no ser por ti, no hubiera regresado-, el mago se sonrojo, -Gracias Marina, a mi también no me hubiera gustado dejarte de ver solo por tu problema por Ascot y la verdad me da gusto que lo estés olvidando, el no te merece, no me gusto como te trato, pero en fin dejemos eso y sigamos estudiando-.

Los meses pasaron rápido y las chicas estaban felices de ver a sus amores diarios, los padres de Marina y Anaïs y los hermanos de Lucy al principio sospechaban de sus salidas tan temprano y su trabajo de beneficencia, pero al sacar tan buenas calificaciones en la universidad, se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban desarrollando y no mentían. El habito de estudio de las tres los unió mas a sus amores en el caso de Lucy y Anaïs, pero con Marina, de una relación cordial de maestro y estudiante, paso a ser de buenos amigos, pasaba todo su tiempo en Céfiro con Guruclef al que simplemente le decía Clef, comían 2 o 3 veces por semana en el despacho del mago, le horneaba pasteles, le traía comida de mundo místico, lo hacía de corazón porque quería a su amigo Clef y ya no veía a Ascot, y esto cada vez la preocupaba menos aunque si pensaba en el. Los fines de semana los pasaba con el, jugando juegos de mesa de mundo místico, le llevaba libros de mundo místico y se ponían a leer en su despacho, paseaban trepados en Fyula, su amistad de volvió solida.

Después de 8 meses Marina se encontró con Ascot en uno de los jardines. Marina al verlo trato de dar la vuelta, sin embargo Ascot la tomo de la mano, -Espera Marina por favor, ya no me ignores-, -Yo no te estoy ignorando, simplemente no veo en que podamos platicar si para ti soy una chica linda con poco cerebro-, Guruclef había ido a buscar a Marina a la fuente ya que lo estaba esperando y el mago se quedo en el despacho arreglando unas cosas y que la alcanzaría en la fuente, Marina se dio la vuelta para caminar de largo dejando a Ascot hablando solo cuando, la tomo de los hombros y la beso, era el primer beso de la guerrera y no supo que decir, -te amo Marina, dime que no he perdido tu amor en estos 8 largos meses por favor-, - es que yo…no se Ascot, han pasado muchas cosas-, -Por favor Marina no me hagas sufrir-, Marina lo abrazo. El Gurú de Céfiro veía algo extrañado esta escena, si bien sabia que Marina estaba confusa con sus sentimientos hacia Ascot, el sentía algo raro al verla abrazándolo, ¿eran celos? No sabía que sería. –Marina!-, comento el Gurú tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero en su voz se reflejaba que estaba molesto, -Si no me necesitas, creo que nos vemos mañana ¿te parece bien?-, Marina asintió pero Ascot quería molestar a su maestro, -Guruclef, podrías dejar a Marina libre el día de mañana, la quiero invitar a salir- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, Guruclef frunció el seño, -eso es decisión de ella, si ella así lo desea por mi está bien-, Marina tenia agachada la cabeza, era realmente incomodo para ella ver a Ascot hacer ese tipo de cosas. –Nos vemos Clef, espero verte un rato mañana-, -Claro Marina nos vemos-, sonrió el Gurú y se fue de ahí.

-¿Desde cuando llamas Clef a mi maestro?-, -A tu ex maestro querrás decir, he estado con el estudiando desde hace 8 meses, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, ¿Por qué?-, -simple curiosidad, pero dime, -¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-, -Si!- Grito Marina, era lo que había esperado casi en 4 años. –Bueno tengo que irme Ascot, la escuela me espera, nos vemos mañana ok-. En ese momento llegaron Lucy y Anaïs, -vámonos Marina se nos hace tarde-, -Marina corrió hacia sus amigas, pero regreso para besar a Ascot, -nos vemos mañana-. Sus amigas quedaron extrañadas con la actitud de Marina.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Tokio, subieron al coche de Marina e iban comentando lo sucedido con Ascot, -¿Por qué lo perdonaste Marina después de que comporto como un tarado contigo?-, comento Lucy muy molesta, -Pobre Guruclef, debió sentirse fatal-, seguía diciendo Lucy muy indignada, - ¿De qué hablas Lucy?, Clef es mi amigo solamente, además yo amo a Ascot?- comento Marina muy molesta. –Marina no creo que lo ames como dices, has tenido más detalles con Clef en estos 8 meses que con Ascot en 3 años-, comento Anaïs, -además, con tantas ocupaciones que tiene Guruclef en Céfiro, pasa más de la mitad de día contigo y ¡todos los días!, es obvio que siente algo por ti-. Marina suspiro, -sabes chicas, estoy con Ascot porque quiero ver como se dan las cosas, soy su novia pero…no estoy segura de que eso quiero, además afectaría mis estudios con Clef-. No te queríamos decir, pero los chicos comentan que hay un cambio positivo en Guruclef, lo ven más feliz, antes era una persona muy solitaria y ahora es más abierto y ha sido gracias a ti, solo piénsalo bien, ¿no sientes nada por Guruclef?-, pregunto Lucy, -No lo sé, pero él es el mago supremo de Céfiro, no se fijaría en mi, por favor, pónganse en mi lugar-. Con ese pensamiento, Marina estuvo en sus clases y en la noche, pensando en Clef...pensando en Ascot, estaba en una encrucijada.

La primera cita que tendrían Ascot y Marina era hoy, así que estaba muy nerviosa, pero no tanto por la cita, si no por lo que sus amigas le dijeron de su amigo Clef, no pensaba que fuera cierto aunque lo deseaba. Llegaron a Céfiro y estaba Ascot esperándola al igual que Latís, Paris, Caldina y Clef. Cuando Ascot vio a Marina corrió para abrazarla y besarla delante de todos, todos se sorprendieron, menos el mago que se notaba bastante molesto. –Buenos días amor, ¿lista para nuestra primera cita?- Marina asintió y Ascot la tomo de la mano, ella se soltó y se acerco al Clef, -Hola Clef, te quería dar esto-, le había comprado un desayuno. –No te hubieras molestado Marina-, dijo el mago molesto. Marina se entristeció, -Ya vámonos Marina-, jalo Ascot a la guerrera y desaparecieron de ahí.

Todo transcurría como siempre en el castillo, Lucy y Anaïs estudiaban con Paris y Latís, pero Guruclef estaba ausente y se sentía triste, se había acostumbrado a su compañía. La extrañaba demasiado, revisaba las notas que habían hecho el pasado mes, pero no podía concentrarse, -"pero qué demonios me pasa, la extraño demasiado, esta relación con Ascot será un problema".

Mientras en la cita, Ascot y Marina no paraban de besarse, Ascot demandaba cada vez mas besos apasionados, Marina se resistía un poco, -Ascot detente-, Marina se levanto cuando sintió que la estaba acostando en el pasto, tocando su pecho, -esto va muy rápido, yo no soy así además siento que ya tiene experiencia besando y en este tipo de cosas-, Ascot palideció, estaba acostumbrado a que Tata hacia lo que él se le daba la gana, -No para nada Marina, es que te deseo mucho-, -Pues quédate con tu deseo y vamos con calma-. La cita termino en ese instante, Marina se levanto molesta y fue hacia el castillo. -¿A dónde vas Marina?-, corrió Ascot para alcanzarla, -la cita termino, si no sabes comportarte no es mi problema-, -Voy a estudiar ya que tengo examen, hasta luego-, era mentira lo del examen pero necesitaba irse y ver a Clef. Ascot se quedo frio cuando escucho eso, -BAH! Como quieras, eres una niña-.

Marina fue hacia el despacho del mago, el mago estaba sumamente triste recargando la cabeza en su escritorio cuando escucho unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta. –Clef, ¿puedo pasar?-, el mago inmediatamente sonrió, pero la noto triste, -¿Qué te pasa? ¿no estabas en tu cita?-, -si pero decidí terminarla y preferí venir aquí-, -¿pero que tienes?-, -es que Ascot está acostumbrado a hacer cosas que yo no puedo hacer-, -¿Qué quieres decir?-, -el estuvo tratando de tocarme y no me deje-, -¡¿Qué?-, el mago se levanto y estaba a punto de salir del despacho cuando Marina lo detuvo, -déjalo no tiene caso-, -¡pero si te falto al respeto!-, -no te preocupes, Clef, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?-, -Claro Marina, pero que quieres hacer, supongo que no quieres estudiar, -supones bien-, -¿quieres dar un paseo?-, pregunto el mago tratando de darle animo-, -me encantaría pero le dije a Ascot que estaría aquí estudiando porque tenía examen-, -no te preocupes nos tele transportamos para que no nos vean vámonos-, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, era obvio que marina le sacaba bastante estatura al mago, pero se sonrojo, cuando abrió los ojos, estaban en una de las montañas flotantes de Céfiro.

-Vaya, si que está alejado del castillo…-comento Marina encantada con la vista., -Que bueno que te gusto Marina, te veía sumamente triste-. Marina bajo la cabeza, había sido un día horrible para ella. –Jamás me imagine que mi primer novio fuera así de patán y de tonto-. -¿El fue tu primer novio? ¿Tanto tiempo lo esperaste?-, comento Guruclef curioso, para él la guerrera era una chica muy bella, jamás imagino que no hubiera algún otro novio aparte de Ascot en su vida-. –Creo que nunca te lo he dicho Clef, pero…cuando nos conociste y tenía 14 años, nunca había tenido novio ni nada de eso, era una niña berrinchuda y muy egoísta ahhh! También muy escandalosa, la verdad es que estaba muy chiquita, y bueno, cuando regresamos la primera vez Céfiro nos sentíamos tan mal por la princesa y Zagato que en mi corazón no cabía otro sentimiento más que la tristeza, cuando regresamos nuevamente, tampoco, aunque se detuvo el tiempo, sentí que paso mucho y pues con tanta experiencia como guerrera no es fácil pensar en el amor, soy una chica muy exigente!, aunque realmente toda la gente que amo esta a aquí en Céfiro, si algún día ya no estuvieran mis padres conmigo, definitivamente vendría vivir aquí en Céfiro con la gente que amo-, -¿a la gente que amas? Pensé que solo amabas a Ascot o bueno, también tengo dudas, pensé que no sabias cuales eran tus sentimientos hacia el-, -No solo lo amo a él, amo a Caldina, Ráfaga, Latís, Presea, Paris, Lucy, Anaïs y por supuesto a ti…ustedes son mi familia también, moriría si ustedes faltaran-. -¿a mí? ¿me quieres a mi?-, pregunto con una sonrisa, -Claro que si, te has vuelto en un buen amigo-, dijo Marina jalándole una de las orejas al mago. -¿y tú nos quieres Clef? Me refiero a mis amigas y a mi-. -Por supuesto Marina-, la tomo de la mano, era la segunda vez desde que lo conocía que hacia eso, la respiración de Marina se paralizo, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, -por supuesto que las quiero, pero sobre todo a ti, eres especial para mí-.

Marina se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo, -Gracias, por ser tan bueno conmigo-, el mago correspondió al abrazo. Se quedaron un rato hasta que Marina tuvo que ir a clases, -Demonios Fred tenemos que regresar, tengo que ir al a escuela-, -Ok pero ¿qué vas a hacer con Ascot?- hoy es viernes, mañana no tenemos clases y ya quede con la Lucy y Anaïs de venir aquí mañana y quedarnos hasta pasado mañana, -Hablaré con él en el transcurso de estos días haber que pasa-, Guruclef y Marina se tele transportaron, hacia el despacho del mago. –Bueno Clef nos vemos-, Marina le dio un pequeño besito al mago en la mejilla y salió corriendo. –¡Hasta mañana!-, el mago solo alcanzo a reaccionar tocándose la mejilla donde Marina deposito su beso, los sentimientos hacia ella estaban cambiando.

Marina llego corriendo con Lucy y Anaïs, -perdón chicas, apneas terminamos de estudiar-, -¿de estudiar?- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus amigas, -¿No se supone que estabas en tu cita con Ascot? Ni siquiera fueron a comer, a decir verdad tampoco Guruclef, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Lucy muy curiosa. –Ascot se estaba pasando de listo besándome y tocándome y lo deje ahí, preferí irme a estudiar con Clef-, comento Marina avergonzada. -¿Por qué no le soltaste un golpe Marina?- comento Lucy divertida, -no tiene caso Lucy además, lo noto extraño, como que algo cambio en el-. Llegaron a la torre de Tokio, se subieron al coche y Marina venía manejando cuando Anaïs pidió su atención.

-Fíjate que Paris me dijo que ha visto a Ascot con Tata, que los ha visto algo sospechosos, ayer la encontró en la noche y le pregunto que si necesitaba algo y dijo que estaba esperando a Ascot, ¿no te parece extraño?-, -Bastante Anaïs, tengo que investigar que se trae este loco-, Lucy y Anaïs le dieron la razón a su amiga, -¿Qué les parece si decimos que nos vamos a quedar en casa de alguna de ustedes el fin de semana y nos vamos a Céfiro desde hoy en la noche? Tengo que investigar que se trae, ¿me ayudan? –Claro Marina vamos-, las chicas dijeron al unisonó. Después de clases llamaron a sus padres y pasaron por ropa, Marina las esperaba en el coche, Marina fue a su casa con Lucy y Anaïs y dijo que se iban a quedar en casa de Lucy el fin de semana con lo cual, sus padres no vieron problemas.

Fueron a la torre de Tokio antes de que cerraran y se tele transportaron hacia Céfiro, llegaron a la sala de trono y estaba vacía, todo se veía muy calmado, al parecer ya estaban dormidos porque no había ni una sola alma despierta en el castillo, -Gracias chicas por venir antes, pero que van a hacer si sus novios están dormidos-, -Yo voy al cuarto de Paris haber que está haciendo- comento Anaïs, -yo igual voy a ver a Latís-, continuó Lucy. –Me parece bien pero porfa no hagan ruido, quiero sorprender a Ascot y ver en que está metido-, -Mejor te acompañamos y le echamos montón ¿verdad Anaïs?-, dijo Lucy con una sonrisa traviesa y fueron directamente al cuarto de Ascot.

Guruclef se había quedado dormido en su despacho sin percatarse de su cambio, -¿Pero qué demonios me paso?- Dijo horrorizado, su cuerpo había cambiado, estaba más alto que Marina, casi a la estatura de Paris, recordó lo que su maestro le había dicho hace mas de 500 años del cambio permanente de apariencia y la razón, se asusto, ahora tendría que dar una explicación a su cambio de apariencia. Salió de su despacho y sintió la presencia de las guerreras, fue a investigar ya que era muy noche y debían de estar en mundo místico.

Marina, Lucy y Anaïs iban caminando sigilosamente, muy calladitas, para que nadie las descubriera, se acercaron al cuarto de Ascot y escucharon unos ruidos extraños, Lucy…siento la más curiosa, la abrió con cuidado un poco más para ver mejor, quedando horrorizada con lo que vio. Se tapo la boca para no gritar. Marina que no había visto nada la quito y pudo ver como estaba Ascot, sin ropa, encima de Tata que estaba más que disfrutando la situación. –¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!...-, Marina grito, cuando Ascot vio a Marina, Lucy y Anaïs se quito de encima de Tata, cayéndose de boca y quedando a los pies de Marina-. Tata la veía con sarcásticamente, -Hola Marinita, ¿sabes porque Ascot esta así contigo? Porque tu no le das lo que yo siempre le he dado, el necesita a una mujer no a una niña tonta y que no vale nada como tu-. A Marina le dolieron las palabras de Tata, salió corriendo desesperadamente, a poco metros de la habitación choco con alguien y este la abrazo, Marina levanto la mirada y vio que era Guruclef que había crecido, Marina no le pregunto sobre su aspecto, solo se limito a llorar y a desahogarse en los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Qué paso Marina que tienes?, -Essss-….que…..Ascot….yyyy….Tatttta….y…. pues yo….Lucy vio que ellos…- Guruclef soltó a Marina y fue a ver, encontró a Tata vistiéndose y a Ascot poniéndose su ropa a medias, le dirigió una mirada asesina a su discípulo, este evadió al mirada del mago y corrió hacia Marina.

-¡Marina! Por favor discúlpame…no fue mi intención…yo te amo a ti, no a Tata-, cuando la princesa escucho eso, intervino, -Claro Ascot que la amas, tienes más de 9 meses acostándote conmigo, por supuesto que la amas-, -¡CALLATE!-, Ascot le grito a la princesa, -¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Marina?-, le grito Lucy, -Que seas el ex pilar de Céfiro no te da motivos de tratarme así, yo soy una princesa-, -Eres una cualquiera, deberías de tomar el ejemplo de Tatra, ella es mucho mejor que tu-, respondió Anaïs furiosa. Tata trato de cachetear a Anaïs y Lucy se metió, tomándola de los cabellos, se estaban agarrando a golpes en pleno pasillo, Latís y Paris escucharon el relajo que sea traían y fueron a separar a sus novias, incluso Ráfaga y Caldina fueron a ver qué pasaba, se estaba poniendo la situación horrible como campo de batalla hasta que el mago hizo con su báculo un estruendo horrible -¡YA BASTA!-, grito Guruclef, tomando la mano de Marina. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Tata se asusto con la voz del mago que destilaba furia, -Tata, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes tus padres de esto o tendré que avisarles?-, Bueno Guruclef es que yo…-, -Ráfaga, lleva a la princesa de Cizeta a su planeta, después les comentaré a sus padres lo sucedido aquí, -¿No puedes hacer eso! Yo soy una princesa y tu no eres nadie para avisarle a mis padres-, -¡CALLATE! No me interesa quien seas, lastimaste a mis guerreras mágicas y ofendiste a nuestro pilar de Céfiro- le grito Guruclef, Ráfaga entendió el mensaje y se la llevo arrastrando ya que estaba haciendo su berrinche para soltarse y golpear al mago.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Caldina preocupada ya que había visto el berrinche de Tata y veía a Ascot con la mirada en el piso-. -¿Quieres saberlo Caldina? Comento Lucy furiosa-, -Pues venimos a quedarnos aquí para pasar más tiempo con ustedes, íbamos pasando por el cuarto de Ascot, escuchamos ruido y cuando nos asomamos a su puerta, Ascot se estaba tirando a Tata siendo que ayer después de casi 4 malditos años se le declaro a Marina, eso fue lo que paso, se te hace poco?-. Guruclef no sabía toda la historia, solo pudo abrazar a Marina que cuando escucho eso de palabras de Lucy rompió a llorar de nuevo. Latís y Paris se quedó sin habla, tenían sospechas, pero jamás creyeron que Ascot pudiera engañar a Marina de esta manera.

Caldina vio a su hermano pequeño con ojos de frustración, -Esto fue el colmo Ascot, espero que estés contento, ahora si la perdiste, ella cambio tu vida, venia cada día durante 3 años para darte su atención, ¿con esto le pagas?, espero que seas feliz con la decisión que tomaste-, Caldina se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin antes decirle a Marina, -Mi niña no vale la pena que llores por hombres como el-, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto.

Marina soltó a Guruclef y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ascot, -¿Sabes Ascot? Te ame tres malditos años, lloro por el tiempo que perdí y porque me viste la cara, pero mi corazón no pertenece más-. Se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, Guruclef, la siguió. –Espero que estés feliz-, le dijo Lucy a Ascot, Anaïs no le dijo nada, lo miro duramente y desapareció con Latís. Ascot se quedo solo en el pasillo, limpio lagunas lágrimas y entro su habitación.


	4. La invitación

4. La invitación

Marina lloraba sentada en la fuente del jardín, se sentía muy abatida, veía su reflejo en la fuente, se veía tan triste, tan pálida, tan ojerosa. –Marina, ¿te encuentras bien?-, El mago puso la mano sobre su hombro, Marina no resistió mas y lo abrazo, -Gracias por estar conmigo-, se separo un poco de él, -¡pero que te paso!, ¿Por qué creciste?-, El mago se sonrojo, -No tengo idea, no me acostumbro a este cuerpo- confeso el mago tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, -Te ves muy bien, te ves bastante atractivo- dijo finalmente Marina secándose las lagrimas, -Gracias…y dime como te sientes-pregunto el Gurú, -como estúpida-, confeso Marina con vergüenza, - me estuvo viendo la cara desde hace un buen, sentí cuando me besaba que no era el mismo, como que sabia como hacerlo y era obvio, tuvo experiencia con Tata- continuo cabizbaja. –¿Eso es lo que te duele? ¿Qué lo encontraste con Tata?- le pregunto el mago un tanto curioso y un tanto celoso, -Me duele en parte eso, me estaba besando hoy a mí y se estaba acostando con Tata, ¡¿cómo quieres que me sienta? ¡Espere 3 mugrosos años a que me declarara su amor y cuando lo hizo ya tenía acostándose con ella 9 meses!, ¡Yo jamás había besado a alguien! no me gusta que me vean la cara, las veces que me rescato, todo lo que me dijo que le importaba, todo fue una vil mentira, ¡se fue al caño!, pero la verdad es que no pienso regresar a Céfiro- dijo concluyendo el tema de Ascot.

Al mago se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, no quería dejar de verla, -¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo por los errores de Ascot? Además falta para que termines tu carrera, yo si quiero seguir viéndote Marina, te extrañaría mucho si te vas, además tal vez algún día pueda visitar tu mundo- dijo el mago con tono triste. -¿De verdad Guruclef?- Marina abrió los ojos de par en par, - ¡Me encantaría! te podría presentar a mis padres, enseñarte muchas cosas de mundo místico, sería maravilloso, además con tu nuevo aspecto, ya no se vería tan raro, si mis padres te vieran con tu aspecto anterior, de seguro te adoptarían- rio Marina llevándose con esa risa la última lagrima derramada por Ascot, el mago torció el gesto, -Bueno pero por favor, ya no quiero que llores, te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses-. Los dos se fueron caminando a la habitación de Marina. –Bueno que descanses y nada de lagrimas ¿de acuerdo?-, Marina asintió sin antes darle un abrazo al mago, -Eres una excelente persona, muchas gracias-, beso su mejilla y entro a su habitación. El mago se fue en la nubes a su habitación. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, se tele transporto a la de Ascot.

-¿Qué haces aquí Guruclef? ¿es que acaso no puedes tocar?-, dijo Ascot molesto al ver al mago supremo en su habitación-, -¿Por qué la lastimaste de esa forma? Quiero una explicación ¡AHORA!- dijo el Gurú con todo amenazante, -¿Y a ti que te importa?- escupió las palabras Ascot de manera grosera, -¡me importa porque es mi amiga!,- dijo Guruclef autoritario -Dices puras estupideces Guruclef, ¡la quieres para ti! Es obvio que por eso creciste- dijo Ascot señalándolo con el dedo, -Exacto, ¡yo la quiero!- confeso el mago furioso -Es la niña más dulce, amable, desinteresada del mundo, ¡cómo no amarla!...pero si tú fuiste tan estúpido para lastimarla yo no lo hare…soy su amigo y estaré con ella cuando me necesite, así que ¡aléjate de ella o sufre las consecuencias!...Si la vuelves a lastimar te las veras conmigo-. Salió el mago azotando la puerta de Ascot.

Marina estaba en su balcón sentada, pensando en lo que había pasado. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que casi se cae del balcón cuando escucho a Lucy, -Marina ¿estás bien?-, -Lucy me asustaste, ya estoy mejor gracias, -Ese Ascot es un estúpido y Tata es una cualquiera, como pudo hacerlo sabiendo que tu lo querías- dijo Lucy molesta, -creí que Tata te quería como a una hermana-, continuo Lucy. –Realmente no importa chicas, no pienso llorar por el-, Marina soltó un largo suspiro, -Chicas…¿nos podemos ir a mundo místico? No quiero estar aquí-, dijo Marina. Lucy y Anaïs asintieron, ayudando a su amiga en esta etapa tan difícil. –¿Solo les avisamos a nuestros novios y partimos muy temprano te parece?- comento Lucy, -Te dejamos para que descanses Marina, no vemos mañana muy temprano-, dijo Anaïs antes de salir de su cuarto.

Guruclef no había podido dormir por la situación tan desquiciante que se había dado en el castillo en la noche, quería ver a Marina, así que se cambio rápidamente y salió de su habitación, incluso estaba esperando a que amaneciera para poder verla, estaba muy preocupado, pero se llevo una sorpresa tal cuando llego a su habitación y toco varias veces, nadie respondía, no soporto la preocupación y entro a su recamara.

Vio encima del tocador de Marina una carta que tenía su nombre escrito en el sobre. "Para Clef". La abrió sumamente temeroso de que la carta dijera que no regresaría.

_**Estimado Clef:**_

_**Siento mucho irme así sin despedidas, pero prefiero mantenerme lejos de aquí y pasar el fin de semana en mundo místico con mis padres, se que suena tonto, pero no quiero encontrarme con Ascot. Te agradezco toda tu ayuda en estos momentos tan difíciles, eres mi mejor amigo gracias por todo. Nos vemos el lunes a primera hora para nuestras clases.**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Marina Ryuuzaki**_

El mago sentía diferentes emociones, por un lado, ella había escrito en forma explícita que lo quería, por el otro, no la vería en dos días, desde que empezaron a estudiar, jamás la había dejado de ver ni un solo día, incluso iba a ser un reto, ya que cuando tomaban descansos, se la pasaban platicando o jugando o paseando, -"me hará mucha falta estos días-" comento el mago para sí mismo. Brinco del susto cuando una Presea bastante molesta entro al cuarto de Marina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Guruclef? Este es el cuarto de Marina- dijo Presea en tono mordaz, -la vine a buscar porque quería saber cómo estaba con lo que paso ayer-, comento Guruclef con calma, tratando de no perder los estribos, -¿Acaso te importa mucho? ¿No será que estas enamorado de ella?-, el mago se sonrojo y le dio la espalda a Presea, -Y si fuera así, ¿a ti que te importa Presea?,- -¡NO ES JUSTO! Yo te dije que te amaba-, contesto la armera con voz histérica, -¡eres una cínica! ¿Como me dices eso después de que tiene como 3 años de novia con Águila?, pobre muchacho no es justo, además que quede claro, yo jamás te corresponderé, así que vete de aquí antes de que le diga algo a Águila-, la armera lloro del enojo de las palabras del gurú, saliendo del cuarto de Marina azotando la puerta.

Paso el fin de semana y con esto las chicas regresaron a Céfiro, cuando Marina regreso y solo vio a los novios de sus amigas, a Caldina y a Clef, se tranquilizo, no había rastro de Ascot por ningún lado, -se veía realmente tranquila-, Guruclef no pudo dormir una noche antes, pensando en Marina y que la vería, era un sentimiento extraño para el mago, jamás se había sentido así, solo había tenido cerca a una mujer y esa era Presea, pero solo como amiga jamás como una relación sentimental, la situación con Marina era diferente, de ser casi enemigos y caerse mal en su primera visita a Céfiro, en la segunda, limpiaron asperezas y se trataron como amigos, sin embargo después de pasar casi 10 meses con Marina estudiando, algo crecía dentro de el, el cambio seria permanente, cuando salió de su pensamiento vio que Marina llevaba una extraña cajita en su mano, además de traer las bolsas con comida que siempre acostumbraba llevar cada lunes para desayunar con Clef.

Las chicas se despidieron sin antes hacer mención a Marina, -Marina, nos tienes que platicar a todos esa cita que te arreglaron tus papas con Shun-, dijo Lucy emocionada, -¿Cuál cita?-, dijeron al mismo tiempo Caldina y Guruclef-. Marina se aclaro la garganta y comento, -Pues verán como mis papas me veían algo triste, desde hace tiempo trataron de que saliera con un hijo de una familia nuestra bastante adinerada, solo salí a comer con él y eso es todo-, comento la peli azul dando por terminado el asunto, -Marina, estas omitiendo que es un chico muy guapo y que muere por ella, sus papas la quieren casar con el-, comento Lucy muy risueña guiñando el ojo a su amiga, -la verdad tendrías unos hijos muy lindos y pues de dinero hasta te sobraría y ya no tendrías que pensar en…, -¡LUCY YA BASTA!-, dijo Marina muy molesta interrumpiendo a la guerrera de fuego, no quería decir nada de su cita porque estaba muy reciente lo de Ascot. El mago no estaba molesto, estaba furioso, -"ella es tan linda que debe de tener muchos pretendientes en mundo místico, no sé cómo acercarme a ella"-. Salió de su pensamiento cuando Marina lo jalo de la túnica y se lo llevo arrastrando a su despacho. -¿por qué me estas jalando?-, pregunto el mago molesto, -Gracias Clef-, dijo Marina en tono molesto, -yo también te extrañe, ven vamos a desayunar-, dijo Marina, -aun no me has contestado- le dijo el mago exigiendo una explicación, -Fácil Clef, te pregunte que si nos íbamos al despacho ya que todos se habían ido, pero parecía que estabas distraído y como no me contestabas decidí jalarte-, después de la respuesta de ella, el prefirió no preguntarle nada más.

Marina empezó a servir la comida, veía al mago pensativo y un tanto fuera de lugar, se veía incomodo, -La verdad Marina es que no tengo mucha hambre-, comento el mago molesto, estaba furioso con la noticia de que ella había salido en mundo místico con alguien más. Marina al escuchar sus palabras se entristeció. –Bueno-, dijo ella dejando de poner la mesa, -si no quieres desayunar está bien, toma te traje esto-, Marina le dio la cajita que él había alcanzado a ver cuando llego, el mago se quedo extrañado con la cajita en sus manos, -vamos ábrelo, ojala y te guste-, el mago abrió la cajita y venia una cadena de oro con un lindo dije en el que se veía un trébol de 4 hojas-, el mago al verlo sonrió, -sabia que te gustaría Clef-, confeso Marina después de ver su cara, -¿sabes? En mundo místico los tréboles simbolizan suerte-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa apenada, el mago volteo el dije, venia grabada una inscripción que decía: _**Para Clef, es una suerte tenerte en mi vida, con amor Marina. **_El mago se acerco a ella y abrió los brazos, Marina corrió y lo abrazo, para él, era el mejor regalo que en sus 750 años había recibido, para ella, era el inicio de algo más allá que la amistad. –¿Te lo pondrás?- pregunto Marina en sus brazos, -Por supuesto Marina-, dijo Guruclef dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Marina se sonrojo como tomate, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, el mago sintió el corazón de Marina acelerado y se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan indiferente hacia él, obvio le había dolido lo de Ascot, por el tiempo, por lo que pensaba de él, pero el tenia la esperanza de que Marina lo quisiera, aunque fuera un poco. Se separaron poco a poco, sonrojados, viendo a otro lado.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tu cita?-, pregunto el mago un tanto curioso, -Es un buen chico, pero como que no es mi tipo-, confeso Marina, -Por cierto Clef, el baile de fin de cursos es dentro de dos semanas y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo-, dijo Marina sonrojándose, -así podrás conocer a mis papas y por supuesto mundo místico-, dijo tomando su mano-, -quisiera ir contigo, ¿quisieras ir conmigo?-. –Este…no se Marina, es…que ya ¡estoy viejo para esas cosas!-, dijo el mago excusando, no sabía bailar para nada. –No me importa la edad que tengas y si bailas bien o mal, quiero que seas mi pareja, solo quiero estar contigo, por favor-. El mago no resistió las palabras de Marina y asintió con la cabeza, Marina estaba brincando de felicidad, salió corriendo jalando al mago de la túnica con sus amigas para contarles acerca del baile y de su pareja.

Estaban en la biblioteca estudiando cuando Marina abrió las puertas de par en par, -¿CHICAS…ADIVINEN QUE?...¡Clef acepto ir al baile conmigo!, ¿no es fantástico?-, las dos guerreras corrieron a abrazar a su amiga y celebraron como locas. –bueno chicas-, comento Paris, -ya que Latís, Clef y yo vamos a ir al baile con ustedes, ¿no creen que deberíamos saber cómo van vestidos a estos eventos?- finalmente comento Paris, -es cierto amor-, dijo Anaïs, -podemos traer el día de mañana unas imágenes y con esas podemos pedirle a Caldina que les confeccione los trajes, es mas Ráfaga y Caldina, así como Presea y Águila también pueden venir, les conseguiremos entradas.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, Caldina, Ráfaga, Presea y Águila aceptaron la invitación, incluso Caldina se ofreció a hacer sus vestidos de fin de cursos, también querían conocer mundo místico. Marina pacto con sus padres que sus amigos de fuera pudieran quedarse en su casa a dormir ya que los cefirianos no tendrían donde dormir. Todo era felicidad, pronto vendrían las vacaciones y no tendrían que estudiar en unas 3 semanas. Mientras Caldina confeccionaba el vestido de Marina, ella recordaba preocupada la pelea que tuvo con sus padres en esa semana.

Flashback

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir con Shun mamá, yo ya invite a otra persona! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?, comento una Marina enfurecida. –Tienes que ir con él al baile y punto, está a punto de pedir tu mano y es momento de que hagas una vida en pareja-, comento la mama de Marina igual de furiosa. –¡Pero yo no lo amo! ¿Acaso me vas a condenar a una vida infeliz con alguien a quien no amo? Tu eres la primera que dices que el amor es lo primero, no el dinero, además con la persona que voy a asistir es mi amigo, ¡por favor! Conócelo mamá, date la oportunidad de conocerlo-, suplico Marina en lagrimas, -está bien hija, te daré la oportunidad, pero si tu padre no está de acuerdo, no creo que haya mucho por hacer- comento la mama de la guerrera dejando sola a Marina.

Fin del flashback

Marina salió del trance cuando Caldina pidió su atención, -Marina, por favor, ve a darte un baño, después regresas conmigo para maquillarte y arreglarte. Marina asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto de la hechicera, iba tristeando por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Clef. -¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de tu invitación? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Has estado muy distante conmigo toda la semana.-, comento el mago preocupado, después de la discusión que tuvo con su mamá, Marina trataba de guardar distancia con el mago, ella lo quería mucho, incluso podía decir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ¿pero qué pasaba si él no la quería? tenía terror de que sus padres lo conocieran y más de que el mago no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

-No es eso Clef-, dijo Marina con una lagrima en los ojos, el mago se preocupo, -¿entonces qué pasa?- pregunto el mago bastante preocupado, ese día en una horas era el baile y Marina no se veía de buen ánimo. –Mis padres quieren que me case con Shun…que va a pedir mi mano en matrimonio, ¡pero yo no lo amo!, si me obligan a eso, me quedaré para siempre en Céfiro-, dijo Marina entre lagrimas, -Yo no quiero estar con alguien en contra de mi voluntad-. Marina termino de decir eso y se echo a correr, el mago se quedo estático en el pasillo. –Marina, ¡espera! Dijo Clef, pero Marina estaba en su cuarto. Se miro al espejo y vio su cara pálida y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, amaba al mago eso era obvio, siempre lo amo, enterró ese sentimiento ya que lo consideraba platónico, sentía horror de no ser correspondida, aunque también amo un tiempo a Ascot, Clef siempre estuvo en su corazón, con ese pensamiento se metió a bañar deprisa, tratando que olvidar con el agua lo que le había dicho al mago, pero no podía, estaba temerosa de haber quedado expuesta.

Cuando salió de la regadera, vio a Clef sentado en su cama esperándolo, el mago ya traía el traje que había confeccionado Caldina para la fiesta de las chicas. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Marina bastante nerviosa, -Estoy preocupado por ti, a mí tampoco me gustaría ver que te casaran con alguien a quien tu no amas, no me gustaría verte infeliz, puedes quedarte en Céfiro con nosotros, con…migo, es más, ya terminaste la escuela, solo te falta la especialidad, pero creo que no hará falta si te quedas aquí, eres una persona importante para mi yo…-, el mago ya no pudo decir más, Marina corrió a sus brazos, olvidándose de que solo traía una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo. Clef se paralizo y correspondió al abrazo, el mago por su parte sintió su corazón latir como caballo desbocado –Gracias Clef, estoy segura que sería muy feliz aquí en Céfiro con ustedes y contigo- . Se separo dulcemente de ella y dijo con urgencia, -Será mejor que vayas con Caldina a arreglarte antes de que venga a buscarte-, dijo con una sonrisa, Marina asintió, e iba a salir con la toalla cuando Clef la detuvo, -no puedes salir así Marina-, dijo Clef apenado, con un movimiento de báculo, vistió a Marina con una bata bastante larga y gruesa, -Corre, Marina, te esperaré en la fuente-, dijo el mago sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Marina salió corriendo esperanzada por las palabras de Clef, pensaba en la posibilidad de ser correspondida y se sentía feliz.

Mientras tanto Guruclef, hablo telepáticamente a Paris y Latís, -"chicos, los veo en la fuente y no se les olviden los regalos para sus novias"-, -"¿Y tu Guruclef ya tienes algo para Marina?" pregunto Paris divertido, Latís se percato de eso y le dio un zape a su amigo, Paris y Latís se dirigieron a la fuente, ya que estaban esperando a que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse. Latís y Paris llegaron arreglados con trajes de mundo místico, se veían muy guapos, pero se sorprendieron al ver al mago, se veía tan juvenil. -¡Vaya Guruclef!, te ves bastante bien con ese atuendo y también te sentó muy bien crecer, ya no tengo un enano como maestro-, dijo muy alegre Paris cuando de repente sintió un tremendo golpe en su cabeza, .-Oye…pensé que no traías tu báculo-, dijo Paris muy indignado sobándose la cabeza, Guruclef rio por lo bajo. –Es verdad Guruclef, te ves bastante bien-, dijo Latís, -creo que Marina te ha cambiado de una manera muy positiva tu forma de ser, no soportábamos verte tan solo, nos alegra que estés enamorado- continuo el espadachín.

-¿cómo lo supiste Latís?- pregunto muy avergonzado Guruclef ante la mirada atónita de Paris, -¡¿Estas enamorado de Marina?- grito Paris, instantáneamente volvió a sentir otro tremendo porrazo en su cabeza, -¡Cállate Paris! Que si Marina no se entera de esto por mi boca, de seguro con tu tremendo grito se entero!-. Paris se cayó y ya no le dijo nada a su maestro, bien merecido lo tenía. –Me he dado cuenta que la ves de la misa forma de la que yo veo a Lucy…pero por otro lado, ¿qué piensas hacer con el tal Shun?-, pregunto Latís. -¿a qué te refieres Latís?- pregunto el mago temeroso, no quería ni pensar en el pesar de Marina y en el de él si sus padres la obligaban a casarse. –Pues Lucy me ha comentado que es un hombre muy atractivo, ya que lo conocieron cuando se fueron después del incidente con Ascot y aunque Marina no está entusiasmada con él, me conto que les toco ver a Anaïs y a ella una terrible pelea con su mama por él, sus padres quieren que ella se vuelva novia de el , pero ella se rehúsa, que hasta amenazaron con casarla a la fuerza y pues están pidiéndole a Marina que le de una oportunidad, pero ella no quiere y creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre está contigo, puedo decirte que tal vez ella te corresponda-, dijo Latís con una sonrisa.

-Además, recuerda que nos quedaremos en casa de Marina a dormir, ya arreglo eso con sus padres, me comento Anaïs que les surgió un viaje de último minuto así que no estarán y podremos tener bien vigilado a este tipo si llega a aparecerse, por lo menos el tiempo que estemos en mundo místico-, dijo Paris cubriéndose su cabeza.

Guruclef iba a responder cuando vieron a las chicas, Paris y Latís corrieron a abrazar a sus novias y a decirles lo guapas que se veían, se veían muy hermosas, Lucy llevaba un vestido rojo largo de tirantes delgados un poco ceñido al cuerpo, llevaba su cabello lacio. Anaïs llevaba un vestido color verde claro semi escotado con tirantes de espagueti y llevaba una chalina que cubría su pecho, llevaba su cabello con un chongo estilo despeinado. Cuando Guruclef volteo a ver a Marina no le salía ni una palabra de su boca. Marina se acerco a él, traía puesto un lindísimo vestido celeste strapless mas ceñido que el de Lucy, con la diferencia que tenía más descubierta la espalda. Traía una chalina con piedras color azul marino que contrastaban con la chalina, llevaba su cabello con rizos, el mago jamás la había visto así. Obviamente Latís y Paris conocían los cuerpos de sus chicas perfectamente, ya estaban bastante creciditas y tenían intimidad con ellas, sin embargo, con Marina y Guruclef era otra historia, si bien Marina era la más bella de las tres, era la única que apenas había besado a un chico que por supuesto no había valido la pena y el mago hasta apenas pocos meses se detuvo a pensar en la anatomía de su amiga. Vio a Marina de pies a cabeza asombrado por la belleza de la chica, que tenía unas medidas envidiables, su cadera hacia juego con su estrecha cintura, cuando subió la mirada abrió los ojos al ver que Marina ya estaba bastante crecidita, se quedo viendo su escote un poco más de lo educado.

Marina se dio cuenta de la mirada de Guruclef y se sonrojo, el mago se dio cuenta de que la mirada que tenia no era la más educada y se aclaro la garganta, -Te ves muy hermosa Marina-, contesto el mago un tanto nervioso y cohibido por la mirada de todos, -Gra…acias-, contesto finalmente Marina muerta de vergüenza, cuando llegaron Caldina, Rafaga, Águila y Presea la ojiazul suspiro aliviada, todos se había dado cuenta de cómo la mirada, pero no de modo morboso, más bien maravillado. -¿Nos vamos chicos?- dijo Marina, todos se tomaron de las manos y tele transportaron a mundo místico.


	5. 5 El baile

5. El baile

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Tokio, la gente se quedo mirando, los cefirianos y el autozamita se notaban bastantes nerviosos por la mirada de la gente, ya que era raro ver a gente vestida de etiqueta en la torre de Tokio, maravillados con Tokio, los extranjeros volteaban a todos lados, rápidamente fueron al estacionamiento de la torre donde siempre estaba estacionado el coche de Marina.

-¿Esto es Tokio?...vaya es fascinante-, comento Paris muy animado, todos los Cefirianos hablaban entre ellos de cómo era Tokio. Marina se paro en frente de una Suburban muy lujosa, -chicos suban, Marina les abrió las puertas y los chicos se quedaron extrañados, -¿Qué es esta cosa Marina? Pregunto Guruclef desconfiado, -Es para transportarnos, como una nave del planeta de Aguila, solo que esta no vuela, súbanse y les explico en el camino, los chicos se empezaron a acomodar, Marina le hizo señas a Clef con el dedo para que se subiera al lado de ella, Marina cerró las puertas y emprendieron el viaje hacia la fiesta. Mientras Marina iba manejando los extranjeros veían las luces de noche de Tokio, estaban fascinados, menos Águila, ya que constantemente decía que su planeta tenia mejor tecnología. –¿y todos los días viajan en una nave así?- pregunto Guruclef a Marina, -bueno, yo tengo digamos una nave mas chiquita para cinco personas que es la que usamos Anaïs, Lucy y yo para la escuela, esta es de mi padre-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al salón donde se desarrollaría el baile, como la familia Ryuuzaki daba esplendidos donativos a la universidad de su hija, tenían trato preferencial para todo, incluyendo la asignación de las mesas y los boletos gratis para los cefirianos. Cuando les estaban señalando la mesa en donde estarían sentados, Marina casi se desmaya del susto, vio en una de las mesas sentado a Shun. El chico se paro para saludar a Marina, cuando venia caminando hacia ella. -¿Quién es ese chico?-, pregunto Guruclef en tono serio, -Es Shun Clef, pero no se qué demonios hace aquí-. Marina miro molesta a Shun, -¿qué haces aquí?-, comento molesta, tomando la mano de Clef, el mago se sorprendió pero estrecho su mano más fuerte. –Qué lindo recibimiento Marina, te ves hermosa, tus padres me pidieron que viniera a conocer a tus amigos-, dijo con todo sarcástico, mirando fríamente a sus acompañantes, -Ah! Fácil: Ellos son Paris, Latís, Ráfaga, Águila, Presea, Caldina, a Lucy y a Anaïs ya las conoces y bueno ya puedes largarte-, dijo groseramente.

Shun frunció el ceño, -pero que nombres tan extraños, pareciera que no son de aquí-, comento el enamorado de Marina, -en fin, pero no me has presentado a la persona que tienes a tu lado y a la que le estas tomando la mano, -su nombre es Clef-, dijo Marina cortante, -Mucho gusto Clef yo soy Shun el prometido de Marina-, dijo Shun en tono burlón para hacer sentir mal al mago y lo consiguió cuando vio que este soltó la mano de la guerrera del agua. –¡Eso no es cierto Shun! ¡Tú no eres mi prometido y jamás lo serás! ¡PORQUE YO NO TE AMO Y NO ME INTERESA CUANDO DINERO TENGAS…ANTES ME LARGO DE TOKIO QUE SER TU ESPOSA!-, dijo Marina gritando, en ese momento, todos los presentes en el baile voltearon a ver el incidente, -¡TE GUSTE O NO TU SERAS MI ESPOSA, TUS PAPAS SE ENCARGARAN DE QUE ASI SEA, TU ERES MIA!-, diciendo esto, Shun tomo el brazo de la Guerrera con agresividad, -¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA ESTUPIDO!-, grito Guruclef, empujando al chico, -¡No me toques idiota! -, dijo Shun empujando a Clef. Paris, Latís, Águila y Ráfaga estaban a punto de intervenir cuando llego el director de la facultad. –Srita. Ryuuzaki ¿qué sucede aquí porque tanto alboroto? Comento el director enojado. –Un simple malentendido y una persona que no tiene por qué estar aquí ¿o le recuerdo que mis papas dan múltiples donativos a la universidad?, nos está molestando, así que por favor pídalo que lo retiren o llamo a la policía-, comento Marina en todo desafiante al director.

Todos los presentes sabían que la universidad tenía el nivel de investigación que poseía gracias a la familia Ryuuzaki, sin embargo, Marina jamás se comporto en esa forma, siempre fue una chica sencilla, es más muchos casi no la veían en el campus, ya que solo la veían en clase y menos restregando en la cara la ayuda de sus padres hasta ahora. El director se aclaro la garganta, -está bien Srita Ryuuzaki pero no es correcto que diga eso enfrente de todos sus compañeros-, dijo regañándola el director, -Sabe que es la primera vez que hago esto, el no tiene boleto y vea me lastimo el brazo-, Marina se acerco al director y le mostro su brazo que tenia la marca de los dedos de Shun, el director volteo a ver a Shun, -Señor, le voy a pedir que se retire, la Srita esta lastimada, si no se va, llamaremos a la policía-, Shun volteo a ver con odio a Marina, -¡quieras o no serás mi esposa, eso es lo que quieren tus padres!-, dijo con tono amenazante. Cuando se volteo para darle la espalda, sintió un tirón en su saco. –Mas te vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar-, le dijo Clef tomándolo del saco y de la corbata, -o no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer-, el mago lo miro fríamente y con odio, Shun jamás había visto una mirada asi y sintió miedo, -Ráfaga, saca a este imbécil de aquí-, comento Clef, -Ráfaga asintió y se llevo al susodicho de un fuerte jalón hacia la calle-. El director veía impactado la escena, pero no podía hacer nada, además, Marina, Lucy y Anaïs jamás habían dado problemas. –Srita. Ryuuzaki, veo que sus acompañantes no son del campus, ¿son de alguna otra universidad?-, dijo el director para clamar la tensión que se sentía, -Son extranjeros, son amigos míos de toda la vida y mi familia-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa, -entonces sean bienvenidos a tomar clases en el campus cuando gusten-, diciendo esto el director se fue dejando al grupo solo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Marina?-, comento Paris preocupado por Marina, -Si gracias Paris-, dijo Marina con voz triste, -Anaïs ¿te molestaría que bailara con Paris esta pieza?, dijo con voz suplicante, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, -Por supuesto que no Marina, adelante-, dijo Anaïs con una sonrisa sincera, Marina asintió y arrastro a Paris a la pista de baile. Todos los demás chicos se sentaron, Guruclef se veía triste por lo que presencio y porque Marina prefirió bailar con Paris. Los veía bailar y noto que Paris, trataba de hacerla sonreír, sin embargo, Marina tenia agachada la cabeza. –No estés triste Guruclef-, dijo Lucy acercándose a él, tal vez no quiere preocuparte-, dijo Lucy tiernamente, -yo se que ella te quiere-, el mago volteo a ver a Lucy sorprendido, -deberías decirle tus sentimientos-, Guruclef se levanto y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo Clef acercándose a Paris, -no para nada maestro, es más creo que es justo lo que necesita-, dijo Paris, dejándolos solos. –¿Te encuentras bien Marina?- pregunto el mago con tono triste. –Estoy apenada contigo por todo lo que tuviste que presenciar-, dijo Marina con una lagrima en los ojos, -¿quieres salir a conversar?-, dijo el mago para tratar de animarla, -si-, fue lo único que contesto. Se dirigieron hacia el jardín del salón antes la mirada de todos sus amigos, Presea veía molesta la escena, sobre todo cuando vio que Guruclef tomo la mano de Marina.

-Pues yo creo que ese chico es muy guapo, Marina debería de hacerle caso, además con su temperamento, yo creo que sería bueno para controlarle el carácter ¿no creen?- dijo Presea muy animada ante la mirada incrédula de 7 pares de ojos, -¿Qué estás loca?- contesto Águila muy molesto, -Ese tipo es un cretino, además la estaba lastimando, ¿cómo puedes pedir algo así si ella es tu amiga? además yo creo que hace muy buena pareja con el Gurú ahora que el decidió crecer- continuo Águila. -¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso Águila lo entendiste!- dijo Presea levantándose. Paris, Latís, Anaïs, Lucy, Caldina y Ráfaga no sabían qué hacer, miraban tensos la escena, -Yo se que nunca has olvidado al Gurú de Céfiro, pero tienes que aceptar que si él quiere a Marina ¡tú no puedes hacer nada Presea!, además no sé si este dispuesto a seguir siendo tu plato de segunda mesa, con estos 3 años, ¡ya me cure de espanto!-, dijo Águila levantándose, -Caldina, ¿me permites esta pieza? -, dijo Águila muy molesto tratando se zafarse de la situación, Caldina solo le dio un vistazo a Ráfaga mientras el asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile con Águila, todos miraron a Presea e inmediatamente se pusieron a platicar entre ellos ignorando educadamente a la armera.

Mientras en el jardín, Marina se sentó en una banca y Clef la imito, a Marina, no le salían las palabras. Clef la tomo de la mano y eso la consoló. –Gracias-, dijo Marina suspirando, -no sé qué sería de mi si no hubieras estado-, finalizo Marina con la cabeza abajo. –Ese tipo es un cretino, no puedo creer que tus padres te quieran casar con el-, dijo Guruclef con tono molesto. –No se Clef, pero en cuanto regresen mis padres, hablaré con ellos-, dijo Marina viendo las estrellas, Clef se percato de esto, -¿En qué piensas Marina? Pregunto el mago, -en todo lo que ha cambiado en mi vida-, dijo Marina en tono triste. -¿Sabes Clef? Cuando recién conocí a Lucy y Anaïs, no quería ser su amiga, quería regresar a Tokio y vivir mi vida normal, ahora no puedo vivir sin ellas, cuando conocí a Ascot, se volvió parte importante de mi vida, siempre velo por mi y estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite, pensé que no podía vivir sin él, pero las cosas cambiaron y ahora rara vez pienso en el-, Clef se sintió un poco molesto con las palabras de Marina y la soltó, pero ella volvió a tomar su mano, -Cuando te conocí Clef, ¡cómo te odie!-, dijo Marina volteando a ver al mago con una sonrisa que el correspondió, - cuando regresamos la primera vez a casa, estaba arrepentida ya que no era tu culpa…era nuestro destino, moría de ganas por disculparme, cuando tomaste mi mano, sentí algo extraño por ti, pero tus ocupaciones y tu cargo en Céfiro hicieron que ese sentimiento se enterrara ya que jamás me corresponderías, pensé que Ascot era una buena opción, pero que equivocada estaba…-, dijo esto Marina volteando a ver al mago. –Cuando empezamos a estudiar juntos no estaba segura de cómo seria, siempre fuiste muy estricto y tus porrazos en la cabeza eran el recuerdo más inédito que tenia de esa realidad-, dijo sobándose la cabeza, Clef se sonrojo, -pero cuando empezamos a convivir, me di cuenta de que, no importa donde este, no importa si mis padres me quieran casar con alguien a quien no quiero, no me importaba tu apariencia de niño de 10 años…no quiero estar sin ti…pero tengo tanto miedo de no ser correspondida, porque siempre tuve presente tus ocupaciones y tus obligaciones como para fijarte en una niña como yo-, finalizo Marina dejando al mago perplejo, jamás se esperaría la confesión de sus sentimientos en ese momento, soltó la mano de Marina, se levanto y dio unos pasos lejos de Marina, trataba de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir y no le salía nada, la amaba, era cierto, pero estaba confundido.

Ella se asusto, vio que le estaba dando la espalda, Marina agacho la cabeza pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando Marina se levanto, -discúlpame, no quise incomodarte Clef, después de todo, creo que lo más conveniente es casarme con quien mis padres deseen, ya que ahora si no tengo nada que me ate a Céfiro, mis padres decidirán mi futuro de ahora en adelante-. Diciendo esto Marina, corrió hacia el baño del salón, Clef se quedo ahí parado y durante un buen rato se quedo sentado en esa banca donde Marina abrió su corazón y el no pudo decirle nada porque estaba confundido. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto, alguien lo amaba, alguien bueno, de corazón puro, sin embargo, la diferencia de edad y de experiencia era una brecha demasiado grande para no tomarla en cuenta. El era un viejo cascarrabias, ella era divertida, el era responsable, ella lo era también, pero no del modo que él era, el era reservado, ella era abierta, el era prudente, ella era impulsiva, el tenia más de 700 años, ella solo contaba con 21 años y le estaba entregando su corazón, pero todo la separaba de ella.

Marina llego con sus amigos y todos notaron que las cosas con el mago no habían salido bien, -Perdón chicos por la tardanza, pero ya regrese-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa fingida, -¿dónde está Guruclef?-, pregunto Lucy preocupada, -Se quedo a tomar un poco de aire pero no creo que tarde, vengan vamos a divertirnos-, dijo Marina tratando de aparentar entusiasmo, -Espera Marina,-, dijo Lucy, mira lo que nos regalaron nuestros novios,- continuo emocionada, Maria vio los dijes de Lucy y Anaïs, el Lucy con un rubí precioso, y el de Anaïs con una esmeralda igual de precioso-, estos tienen la bondad de transportarnos a Céfiro cuando queramos, dijo, ya no necesitaremos estar las tres juntas para venir y cuando tu tengas clases con Clef o Anaïs y yo queramos ver a Paris y Latís, podremos hacerlos individualmente, ¿qué te parece?-, pregunto Lucy emocionada.

Marina se sintió morir, ella ni de chiste tendría un dije, alguien que la amaba tendría que darle un regalo así para que ella pudiera regresar, pero nada la ataba a Céfiro, -Es fabuloso Lucy, me alegra que tengan como ir y venir de Céfiro porque yo ya no pienso regresar-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa fingida. Presea sonrió gustosa después de escuchar eso. Águila se dio cuenta y soltó su mano. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso Marina? Pensé que Guruclef y tu…-pregunto Paris cuando Marina no interrumpió, - Clef es solo mi amigo chicos, no confundan las cosas, además el tiene su puesto y yo mis ocupaciones aquí-, dijo con un nudo en la garganta. –Pero yo pensé que Guruclef te …-, estaba diciendo Latís cuando Águila lo interrumpió. –¿quieres bailar Marina? Mira que Presea ya no es mi novia y me gustaría que una chica linda como tú me concediera una pieza? Marina abrió los ojos de par en par, no tanto por la invitación a bailar, si no por la noticia de que ya no estaba con Presea, además de todos los presentes, Presea no le quedo más que sonreír, –Ehhh este si gracias-, dijo Marina tomando la mano de Águila, en ese mismo momento llegaba Clef a la mesa vio la escena de Marina tomada de la mano de Águila, solo agacho la mirada. -¿Por qué esta bailando Águila con Marina y no con Presea?-, pregunto el mago molesto, -Porque dijo Águila que ya no tenía novia y quería que una linda chica como Marina le concediera alguna pieza-, dijo Lucy tratando de darle su merecido al mago por hacer sufrir a su amiga. Presea solo veía consternada la situación, ya tenía tiempo que Águila y ella tenían problemas, pero jamás pensó que se portara tan canalla y sacará a Marina, ya que…desde que tomaba clases con Guruclef, Presea le declaro sus sentimientos y este al no corresponderle abandono el castillo y por esto nació el rencor hacia ella. –Bueno Guruclef, ya que Marina está bailando con Águila, ¿no te gustaría bailar conmigo?- dijo Presea coquetamente, -No Presea gracias, esperare a que llegue Marina de bailar con Águila porque ella es mi pareja-, dijo el mago con voz cortante.

Cuando termino la música, Marina y Águila se acercaron a la mesa y sirvieron la cena, la mesa estaba muy animada platicando, bueno 6 de ellos, ya que Marina, Clef, Águila y Presea se encontraban en una situación demasiado incomoda. -¿Qué demonios es eso? Se parece a las criaturas de Ascot-, dijo Ráfaga señalando el platillo, las chicas rieron, -Es langosta Ráfaga…anda pruébala, te va a gustar-, Marina estaba jugando con su cena cuando de repente Clef toco su espalda, -¿no tienes hambre?-, dijo el mago preocupado por la inapetencia de Marina, la conocía perfectamente bien y sabia que la forma como actuó en el jardín lastimo a la chica. –"¡Pero qué pregunta tan estúpida! Como si no supiera el cómo me siento"-, si…me encuentro bien- concluyo la guerrera del agua tratando de no voltear a verlo. La cena termino y empezó nuevamente la música para bailar, Guruclef se levanto y jalo a Marina para la pista de baile, Marina bailaba con el con aire ausente.

El mago no sabía cómo sacarle platica hasta que Marina hablo, -Lucy me conto que ella y Anaïs recibieron unos dijes por parte de sus novios y que tienen la bondad de hacerlas ir y venir de Céfiro, ya no necesitamos estar las tres-, dijo Marina con voz tranquila, -En efecto yo les ayude a forjarlos, pero las necesitaras a ellas para regresar a Céfiro, recuerda que falta tu especialidad y tienes que seguir viniendo a estudiar conmigo-, dijo el mago un tanto avergonzado, no había podido forjar el dije de Marina por su confusión, la amaba pero tenía dudas, por eso el hechizo no funcionó con él, -bueno…creo que es momento de decírtelo, como anteriormente te dije, no hay nada que me ate a Céfiro y…ya no pienso regresar-, dijo la peliazul con una voz triste. Guruclef dejo de bailar, se quedo estático, -¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Por que ya no piensas regresar?-, dijo el mago con tono preocupado tomándola de los hombros, Marina se quito sus manos con fuerza -¡porque simplemente y sencillamente ya perdí 4 años de mi vida desde la última batalla en Céfiro!, Lucy tiene a Latís, Anaïs tiene a Paris, ellas tienen razones para regresar, ya no me necesitan porque su vida está en Céfiro y la mía esta aquí en Tokio… yo no tengo nada-, dijo Marina casi a grito, no quería llamar más la atención después del altercado con Shun, -Me tienes a mí, ¿acaso no basta con mi amistad?...-, Marina le dio la espalda y no pudo contener el llanto, -Latis y Paris le ofrecen una vida llena de felicidad a Lucy y Anaïs, yo también quiero ser igual de feliz como mis amigas, con alguien que me ame, no creo que sea pedir mucho Clef y de verdad discúlpame pero no me basta con tu amistad-, dijo Marina con un nudo en la garganta. –Perdóname Marina, pero no puedo ofrecerte más, entiende yo te amo, pero la brecha que nos separa es demasiada, mi edad y mi experiencia pesan demasiado, pero no quiero dejar de verte-, dijo el mago suplicante, -entonces no me amas Clef, me quieres pero no me amas, cuando amas a alguien puedes dejar todo por esa persona, no importa cómo pero se le ama, por muy grande que sea la brecha se supera y tu solo me quieres -, dijo Marina volteando a verlo, -Por eso no tengo dije Clef, no pudiste forjarlo porque tu no me amas y yo ya no quiero estar donde me lastiman, tengo que continuar mi vida…sin ti-, dijo Marina terminando la conversación, Clef no pudo decirle nada, simplemente no podía, ella tenía razón, casi en todo, no era que no la amará estaba confundido, veía a sus amigas y a los demás bailar, divirtiéndose, era más que obvio que no quería estropearles la fiesta.

Marina sonrió discretamente y bailo con sus demás amigos cefirianos, el autozamita la saco varias veces, empezaron a platicar de cosas de Tokio, siempre comparándola con Autozam, eso desesperaba a Marina, pero empezaron a entablar una buena amistad. La noche concluyo y todos fueron a la casa de Marina a dormir, cuando iban en la camioneta, Águila se subió como copiloto de Marina para ver las bondades de sus naves dejando a Gurú sentarse con Presea, Águila no lo hacía con mala intención…simplemente, quería hacer reventar a Presea. Los demás miraron extrañados la escena, más sin embargo, dada la cara de Marina y Clef, era lo más prudente. El mago insistió infinidad de veces que regresaran a Céfiro, pero una Marina muy molesta después de la 10 vez que lo menciono grito, -¡¿Qué no entiendes Guruclef? A esta hora esta la torre de Tokio, mañana abren temprano, si tantas ganas tienes de irte yo misma te llevaré pero será hasta mañana, además todos quieren conocer Tokio así que si les quieres arruinar el fin de semana es tu problema! – termino una Marina furiosa, la noche no había ido nada bien, todo le salió mal, el mago no tuvo otra que callarse recargarse en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y se sobo las sienes, -"que cambio tan terrible tuvo nuestra relación"-, pensaba con tristeza.

Llegaron a la casa de Marina y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo lujosa y lo grande que era, bueno exactamente no era como el castillo de Céfiro, pero contaba con suficientes habitaciones para todos. Marina se estaciono y todos bajaron. –Bueno, hemos llegado, pasen-, dijo mientras baria las puertas y prendía las luces, hay suficientes habitaciones chicos, instálense en la que gusten-, obviamente las parejitas se acomodaron en un solo cuarto, mientras que Águila, Guruclef y Presea estaban indecisos en donde dormir, -ustedes pueden dormir en cualquier cuarto, si me necesitan, el mío esta al fondo del corredor, buenas noches-, dijo Marina despidiéndose de sus amigos y entro a su cuarto, cuando se encerró y se puso su pijama empezó a llorar, se sentía fatal por las palabras del mago, -"¿no te basta con mi amistad?" menuda idiotez-, estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto cuando alguien toco la puerta, abrió ligeramente esperando que no fuera el mago. –Marina disculpa, ¿estás despierta?- dijo una voz masculina, la voz que jamás pensó que podría tocar, -Águila…que pasa-, pregunto Marina sorprendida, -¿Puedo pasar?- comento Águila entrando al cuarto de la guerrera.


	6. 6 Distancia

6. Distancia

-¿Qué pasa Águila?-, pregunto Marina un tanto asustada, el autozamita la vio y le planto un beso tal que Marina tardo en reaccionar, de un empujón lo separo de él, -¡¿qué te pasa águila? ¡¿qué te has creído?- dijo Marina furiosa, -perdóname Marina, solo quería saber que se sentía besar unos labios que no son los de Presea, de verdad discúlpame -, dijo Águila avergonzado, Marina puso cara de frustración, estaba segura que su segundo beso lo recibiría de labios de Clef, pero con lo acontecido de ayer, esas posibilidades se fueron al caño., -estás loco de remate y si solo para eso viniste, te pido que te vayas de mi cuarto- dijo Marina señalando la puerta.

-Dime Marina, ¿Qué tanto amas al Gurú de Céfiro?-, dijo Águila en la puerta, Marina se fue a sentar a su cama y abrazo sus rodillas, -más de lo que él me ama, tan es así que Lucy y Anaïs tienen dijes mágicos para ir y venir a su antojo de Céfiro ya que ellas tienen una vida con Paris y Latís allá, yo no tengo nada, simplemente porque él no me quiere en su vida-, dijo Marina con una lagrima en sus ojos. Águila noto esto y se sentó a lado de ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella para darle apoyo. –¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Ya no quieres regresar a Céfiro?- pregunto Águila interesado por el estado de la guerrera. –Águila, antes de contestarte, quisiera que me respondieras algo, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?-. Águila tardo unos minutos en contestar. –He sabido todo lo que te ha pasado y sinceramente no creo que sea justo, además yo sé lo que es que no te amen como tu desees, yo también quisiera no regresar-, comento después de varios minutos de silencio, -¿te refieres a Presea?- dijo Marina dudosa. –Si…ella nunca pudo olvidar al Gurú-, dijo Águila resignado. Marina se sobo las sienes, -Presea ama a Clef…eso yo ya lo sabía, tal vez el cambio de opinión con respecto a ella, aunque sea o no sea así, no pienso regresar, no pienso perder más años de mi vida en Céfiro, primero por Ascot y luego por Clef, y ni siquiera lo valen-, dijo Marina con tristeza.

-Creo que tiene lógica, yo haría lo mismo Marina, por eso tampoco pienso regresar a Céfiro, no quiero ver a Presea-, dijo el platinado haciendo una pausa, -me podría quedar aquí en la tierra…estarías dispuesta a darme algo así como ¿asilo? te juro que no seré molesto, sería muy poco tiempo y me gustaría vivir por lo menos un tiempo en un lugar que tiene naturaleza y tecnología como tu planeta…aunque obvio no es tan avanzado como Autozam…¿Qué dices?-, termino de decir Águila, Marina sopeso la situación unos minutos, aunque no era muy cercana a Águila, dos o tres veces Autozam las había recibido con los brazos abiertos y las mejores atenciones de parte de Águila, era el momento de corresponderle, -Mmmm Está bien-, dijo Marina terminando el silencio incomodo, -veré que puedo hacer para que mis padres acepten que te quedes aquí, no creo que haya ningún problema, además puedes estudiar en mi universidad y pues podrás seguir viendo a Lucy y Anaïs.

Salió Águila del cuarto Marina. Camino unos pasos y se regreso para darle un abrazo a la peliazul, Marina correspondió al abrazo sin percatarse que alguien los observaba: Guruclef. El mago vio como el chico platinado salía del cuarto de ella, sopesaba la situación de ir o no a su cuarto a hablar con ella y de converncerla de regresar a Céfiro, pero cuando se abrió la puerta de Marina la vio con Águila sintió dolor, traición, celos y preocupación. Algo había pasado entre ellos. No lo sabia...pero no era el momento de averiguarlo, cuando regresaran a Céfiro le preguntaría directamente a Águila lo que estaba pasando. Marina no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba completamente segura que esto le iba a causar muchos problemas y muchos malentendidos. -"Independientemente de todo...ya ni pienso regresar, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera...además el siempre nos ha recibido bien en Autozam. Es lo menos que puedo hacer"- dijo para sí misma y con ese pensamiento cayo dormida.

Llego el amanecer y con este un día no muy feliz, -Marina despierta!- dijo Lucy aventándose encima de ella. La peliazul se despertó algo molesta, casi no había dormido nada. -que pasa Lucy ¿por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo con mala cara. - Guruclef esta fastidiando con que se siente mal y se quiere ir...por cierto ¿qué paso con ustedes? Creo que ese es el motivo por el cual se quiere ir- comento Lucy viendo a su amiga. -Pues si se quiere ir pues vámonos a dejarlos, ya otro día conocerán Tokio, ustedes tienen la bondad de ir y venir a su gusto y traer a quienes ustedes quieran-, finalizo Marina levantándose, se estaba poniendo unos pants cuando Lucy la abrazo -¿ya no piensas regresar verdad?-, Marina bajo la vista. - Lucy no hay nada en Céfiro que me ate. Sé que se vienen las vacaciones y que ustedes estarán todo el tiempo en Céfiro pero por favor vengan a visitarme y más en Navidad y en Año Nuevo que esta tan cerca-, termino Marina suplicante. Lucy la abrazo con más fuerza, -por supuesto Marina, nos veremos como siempre, ¡todos los días!-. Marina se soltó del abrazo de su amiga. –Antes de ir a dejarlos, ¿podrías hablarle a Anaïs?, quisiera hablar con ustedes dos.

Lucy salió de la habitación y llego con una Anaïs acabada de despertarse, -Me dijo Lucy que quieres hablar con nosotras-, dijo Anaïs soltando un leve bostezo, -Chicas, ya saben de mi decisión de no regresar a Céfiro, pero quiero comentarles que yo no soy la única que no regresará…-, dijo Marina con un poco de temor, Lucy y Anaïs seguían sin entender, no suponían quien podía quedarse en mundo místico con ella, -Águila se queda conmigo en mundo místico, me pidió asilo en mi casa y la verdad…no me gusto la idea pero no tuve el corazón para negarme, quería que lo supieran-, finalizo Marina temerosa. Lucy abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y Anaïs termino por despertarse con tremenda noticia.

-¿Tienes algo con Águila Marina? Pregunto Lucy con duda, Anaïs esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la pelizazul. –¡Te voy a dar unos cocos por tonta Lucy!, ¡Claro que no! Solo que el sufre lo mismo con Presea que yo con Clef, así que quiere estar aquí un tiempo para olvidarse de todo-.

-Espero un momento Marina-, dijo Anaïs aclarándose la garganta, -¿de qué estás hablando? ¿De plano si se separaron Presea y Águila? ¿Qué paso con Clef y contigo? ¿y a qué hora te pidió Águila asilo si todos vimos cuando se metió a su habitación?-. Pregunto Anaïs. –Bueno chicas, ahí les va lo que paso: Águila se separo de Presea porque ella está enamorada de Clef, hace tiempo Clef me lo dijo cuando le pregunte porque no habíamos visto a Presea, ¿recuerdan cuando pasó lo de Ascot? bueno por esos dias me lo dijo, por eso Presea no vive en el castillo, Águila se dio cuenta y pues prefirió dejarla, se siente lastimado. Con Clef simplemente me eche el fiasco de mi vida, ese si le dijo a Ascot "quítate porque ahí te voy" le dije que no veía mi vida sin él, le di a entender que lo amaba…el me dijo que me amaba pero que la brecha entre nosotros era demasiado grande y que quería seguir viéndome… ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Perder tiempo de mi vida solo por ser una amiga! ¡Que se vaya a la %(&/&#%$!-, finalizo Marina después de sacar toda su frustración.

-Entonces…supongo que no te dio dije-, finalizo Lucy triste. –Se que esos dijes que les dieron sus novios son un hechizo según me explico Clef, conmigo no funciono porque está confundido por la brecha que según el existe entre nosotros, en pocas palabras, no me ama, por lo menos, no de la forma que merezco por eso yo ya no pienso regresar-, finalizo Marina con una lagrima. Anaïs la abrazo. –No llores Marina, nosotras nos seguiremos viendo, además vamos a pasar tiempo contigo, estate tranquila por ese lado, ¿y bueno como te dijo Águila que quería quedarse aquí?-, pregunto Anaïs nuevamente. Marina se seco sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano.

-Tocaron en mi habitación después de que todos se fueron a dormir, era Águila, me pidió pasar y…-, Marina para de hablar y se sonrojo. – ¿Y?-, dijeron Lucy y Anaïs al unísono. –Me beso…pero dijo que era para saber que se sentía besar otros labios que no fueran los de Presea, obvio lo empuje y lo corrí de mi habitación…chicas…Lucy -, dijo atropelladamente, miro a Lucy esperando ver algún rastro de enojo de su amiga, ella sabia perfectamente que Águila ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, Lucy la miro tiernamente. –Tranquila Marina, Águila es muy hábil para ese tipo de cosas, hace las cosas sin pensar, así que no te preocupes y por mi mejor que terminaras con él, es un gran chico-. Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. –Ay Lucy de verdad que esta es tu segunda advertencia, te están ganando unos cocos-, dijo Marina suspirando, -el es mi amigo, más bien conocido, nunca fuimos muy cercanos, pero bueno, el me pidió ayuda, me dijo que estaba pasando lo mismo que yo con Guruclef y pues que me entendía la perfección, que no quería regresar a Céfiro y que si le podía dar asilo, juro que no sería molesto y que quería estudiar nuestro planeta porque tenía tecnología menos avanzada que Autozam y que tenia naturaleza, así que no pude negarme y pues como no pienso regresar a Céfiro porque no quiero ver a Ascot ni a Guruclef y nuestros demás amigos pueden venir aquí pues no me siento tan mal-, finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Marina…se va a hacer un chisme…-. Dijo Anaïs con tono pensativo, -van a pensar que andas con Águila y pues Guruclef pensará eso-, finalizo su amiga con tono preocupado, -Miren chicas en serio, yo no vivo de chismes, pueden pensar lo que quieran además para mi mejor si lo piensa, además no tendría porque ponerse loco o mal ¿no creen? Hay una brecha inmensa del tamaño de nuestra dimensión que nos separa, así que por mi está bien Vamos a dejarlos...no sea que a ese viejo cascarrabias le de algo del coraje -. Finalizo la chica con una sonrisa jalando a sus amigas de la mano.

En la torre de Tokio todos se veían absolutamente disgustados con el mago por hacerlos regresar antes...excepto Presea que ardía de ganas de irse al igual que el mago. Águila parecía ecuánime con la situación.-Amigos- dijo Marina con una sonrisa, les agradezco que hayan venido al baile, que tengan buen viaje a casa-. Marina se aproxima despidiendose de cada uno de ellos saltando a Águila, esto le extrañaba completamente al mago. Cuando llego hacia él para despedirse, el mago por un minuto se arrepintió de todo lo que le dijo. -Se que te quitado mucho tiempo Guruclef...pero ya no te molestare mas y podrás estar más tranquilo...espero que te vaya muy bien y seas muy feliz- dijo Marina con una sonrisa sincera pero con los ojos llorosos. –Espera Marina...esto me suena a una despedida definitiva y yo no quiero eso, yo quiero seguir viéndote-, dijo el mago implorando.

-La brecha que hay entre nosotros es muy grande y nuestros caminos se separan aquí, gracias por acompañarme al baile-, dijo Marina dando un ligero beso en la mejilla del mago. -Si cambias de parecer...-, dijo el mago resignado pero Marina negó con la cabeza. Los chicos veían triste la escena. Empezaron a formar el círculo y a tomarse de la mano cuando se dieron cuenta de que Águila se quedo al lado de Marina.

-Qué demonios haces Águila? Ven aquí y toma mi mano ya nos vamos, -dijo Presea muy molesta. -Amigos le pedí a Marina si podía quedarme con ella un tiempo aquí en mundo místico y ella acepto, así que me quedare. La mirada del mago paso de tristeza a furia, los demás los miraron desconcertados, el mago la miro furioso-. Águila se dio cuenta y continuo, -me quedare con Marina, se pedí asilo y ella acepto, Lucy espero que le avises a Geo y Zas de mi decisión por favor y diles que espero que me visiten-, finalizo Águila. Presea fue la primera que se soltó del círculo, se acerco a Águila y le soltó una cachetada, -¡es la última vez que me haces esto! ¿Por qué con ella? ¡Sabes que la detesto! -, dijo furiosa, Águila la tomo del brazo y lastimándola y acercándola hacia el -¡y esta será la última vez que me lastimas! ¡y con ella porque se que te dolerá por lo menos una mínima parte de todo lo que me ha dolido el tiempo que me has visto la cara!-, dijo Águila, la soltó de sopetón y ella tropezó.

Guruclef dirigió hacia Marina, -rectifico lo que digo, una brecha muy grande nos separa…es mejor que no vuelvas ¡nunca a Céfiro!-, termino el mago mirándola con tono furioso, a Marina se le aguadaron los ojos, -la brecha que mencionaste, te falto decir algo más, la brecha es tan grande como la dimensión que nos separa y no te preocupes no volveré-, dijo Marina volteándose, Águila la tomo entre sus brazos y la consoló. Latís jalo a Guruclef y Lucy y Anaïs tomaron su mano, rápidamente desaparecieron, regresaron a Céfiro con todos los demás.

-Ya se fueron Marina-, dijo Águila separándola un poco de el-, -Vámonos, tenemos que ver cómo explicarles a mis papas acerca de tu estadía aquí-, dijo Marina mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la torre de Tokio.

Mientras en Céfiro, cuando llegaron Guruclef se soltó de una forma grosera de la mano de las dos guerreras. Las chicas se dieron cuenta pero trataron de hacer caso omiso a la grosería del mago. –Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos a nuestro mundo-, dijo Lucy después de darle un ligero beso a Latís en los labios, -Te veo mañana Paris-, dijo Anaïs despidiéndose cuando el mago les hablo, -Necesito hablar Lucy y Anaïs a solas, así que salgan todos-, dijo el mago señalando la puerta, todos inmediatamente empezaron a salir. El mago cerró de golpe la puerta de la sala de trono y se dirigió hacia ellas de una forma no muy educada y con su dedo amenzador.

-¿Qué demonios se trae Águila con Marina? ¿Por qué se quedo en mundo místico con ella?-, pregunto el mago en tono furioso, Lucy y Anaïs se quedaron calladas varios minutos molestas por la actitud y las preguntas de Guruclef, -¡exijo una respuesta!-, grito el mago cuando por primera vez en la vida, Anaïs perdía los estribos, -¡No tienes nada que exigir! Marina es una mujer adulta, ella sabe lo que hace, así como Águila y si quieres saber el porqué se va a quedar Águila ahí es porque simplemente entiende los sentimientos de Marina, porque el sufre lo mismo por Presea, su desamor hacia el cómo Marina sufre por tu desamor, ¿tu crees que a ella no le duele el saber que nada la ata a este planeta, ¿por que no nos explicas mejor como fue que no pudiste forjar el dije para ella?-, dijo Anaïs en gritos, -Además estamos cansadas de que Céfiro sea motivo de tristeza para Marina, sinceramente, no sé cómo pudo darte ese trébol que traes colgado en el cuello en señal de suerte, para mí no creo que sea una suerte que hayas estado en su vida si la has lastimado tanto, ¿con que cara le dijiste a Ascot que no la lastimara? Tú estás haciendo lo mismo, y lo que Águila y ella quisieron hacer fue poner tierra de por medio, así que antes de que nos gritonees preguntándonos cosas que no son de nosotras, fíjate en lo que haces y eso de la brecha es una verdadera #/$&%, la perdiste, ¡espero que estés feliz! ¡Así puedes quedarte con Presea!-, finalizo Lucy gritando aun más que Anaïs-, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y cayeron todos los chismosos al piso, ya que todos estaban escuchando atrás de la puerta, Latís, Paris, Ráfaga, Caldina, Presea y hasta Ascot estaba escuchando todo el relajo que traían, ya que había escuchado al mago discutir con Lucy y Anaïs.

-Vaya vaya Guruclef, así que la terminaste lastimando, ¿no me juraste que jamás lo ibas a hacer?- , dijo Ascot en tono de burla mientras se incorporaba, -¿qué haces aquí Ascot? No te apareces en semanas ¿a qué has venido?-, pregunto Guruclef. –Vengo a avisarte, más bien a avisarles a todos que Tata está embarazada y celebraremos nuestro matrimonio en 3 meses, están todos invitados-, dijo Ascot en tono seco y triste, volteo a ver a Anaïs y le dijo, -Dile a Marina y a Águila que la invitación es extensiva para ellos, que los espero en mi boda y por favor, dale esto a Marina-. Termino Ascot entregándole una carta a Anaïs. –Lo que faltaba-, dijo Lucy frunciendo el seño, -¿ahora tenemos que festejarle sus estupideces a este imbécil?-, termino Lucy volteando a ver a Ascot, -Vámonos Anaïs-, Lucy jalo a Anaïs y desaparecieron.


	7. 7 Momentos de soledad

Mientras en la tierra, las amigas llegaban a Tokio con la noticia de que Ascot se casaría con Tata y seria papá. –Ay Anaïs estoy tan enojada que me dan ganas de romperles la cara a batazos a ese par de imbéciles, no puedo creer que Ascot, así quitado de la pena nos diga que va a ser papá, se va a casar con Tata y todavía que nos invita a la boda y luego ese viejo mago, de verdad que la edad lo volvió loco, que bueno Marina ya no quiere regresar, yo simplemente de lo que paso no sé si quiera regresar-, dijo Lucy echando pestes, como león enjaulado. –Ya cálmate Lucy, yo estoy igual que tu, me dan ganas de romperles la cara por idiotas y yo tampoco tengo ganas de regresar, es más te puedo decir honestamente que puedo pasar un mes sin ir a Céfiro, me siento indispuesta hasta para ver a Paris-, dijo Anaïs muy indignada. -¿Qué te parece si no vamos en una mes? Latís jamás se ha tomado la molestia de venir ni de preguntar cómo puede venir, siempre le soluciono la vida-, dijo Lucy molesta, -ni tampoco Paris, así que no vamos a Céfiro hasta el próximo mes, así sirve que ayudamos a Marina con Águila-, dijo Anaïs. –Por cierto, ¿vas a darle la carta a Marina?-, dijo Lucy mientras esperaban un taxi, -realmente no quisiera pero no tengo otra opción, vamos a casa de Marina-, dijo Anaïs parando al taxi.

Mientras llegaban a casa de Marina, vieron como Marina y Águila iban subiendo al coche para salir, Marina las vio de inmediato y se acerco a ellas, -Hola chicas, pensé que vendrían hasta después a visitarme-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa, pero la quito de inmediato, la cara que traían sus amigas era de querer asesinar a alguien, -pero ¿por qué traen esas caras?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-. Finalizo Marina mientras ella y Águila se volteaba a ver y las veían, jamás las habían visto tan molestas. –Tuvimos problemas al regresar a Céfiro, y no iremos hasta dentro de un mes-, dijo Lucy molesta, -¿pero de que estás hablando? Esos dijes son para ir y venir a su antojo, ¿por qué hasta dentro de un mes?-, pregunto Marina preocupada de que hubiera armado un relajo con la noticia de Águila y ella. –Porque estamos hartas de que siempre vayamos y ellos ni se preocupan por venir acá por eso y porque estamos fastidiadas que la gente que amas en Céfiro te lastime-, dijo Anaïs con determinación. –Bueno chicas suban al coche y vamos a comer algo y por favor no tomen partido por mí, ¡no quiero causarles problemas con sus novios!-, suplico Marina, las chicas se subieron al coche de Marina, con Águila de copiloto por supuesto, ya que iba viendo los accesorios del coche, Marina puso algo de música para tranquilizar a sus amigas, iba manejando pensando en lo que había pasado cuando Lucy rompió el silencio. –Por cierto Marina, Ascot llego y dijo que nos invitaba a su boda con Tata porque está embarazada, que la boda es dentro de 3 meses y que les hace extensiva la invitación y que…-, Lucy no pudo continuar, Marina freno en seco, se bajo del coche con los puños cerrados.

Águila le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Lucy, esta reacciono y bajo la vista, obvio no era el momento para semejante noticia. Marina respiro un par de veces y subió de nuevo al coche. – ¿Estás bien Marina?-, pregunto Águila ansioso, -Pues que bueno por el-, dijo secamente Marina, -y será un honor ir a su boda-, dijo con sarcasmo. –Por cierto, me dio esta carta para ti-, dijo Anaïs enseñándole la carta, Marina hizo señal con la mano de que se la diera, esta accedió y Marina la guardo en sus jeans. Llegaron a un restaurante y se sentaron para comer. El ambiente con las noticias se sentía demasiado tenso.

-Chicas, ¿me pueden decir que paso exactamente cuando regresaron a Céfiro con los demás?-, pregunto Marina con voz nostálgica. –Cuando llegamos a Céfiro Guruclef nos soltó de la mano de una manera muy grosera, corrió a todos de la sala de trono y pidió habla con Lucy y conmigo en privado. Nos pregunto que qué demonios se traían Águila y tu y la razón por la cual él se quedo aquí en Tokio contigo, no le quisimos contestar, pero cuando nos exigió con gritos una respuesta, le grite que tenían un sentimiento en común: el desamor por parte de unas personas que no valen la pena-, dijo Anaïs apenada , -Y Lucy le dijo que no se merecía el dije de trébol que le diste, que era una estupidez lo de la brecha y que se quedará con Presea, que estábamos cansadas que te hicieran sufrir en Céfiro-, termino Anaïs y continuo Lucy, -cuando le termine de gritonear lo de Presea, se abrieron las puertas de la sala de trono y todos nuestros amigos cayeron, resulta que estaban escuchando la conversación, más bien la pelea que estábamos teniendo con Guruclef, incluso Ascot estaba ahí, nos estaba buscando para "invitarnos a su boda en Cizeta", se burlo del mago de que jamás te iba a lastimar, ya que escucho toda la discusión y le dio la carta Anaïs, después de eso, regresamos-, dijo Lucy con una mirada seria.

-Chicas lo siento, no quería causarles molestias, de verdad me siento apenada-, dijo Marina agachando la cabeza. -No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Marina, lo hicimos con gusto, ya era hora de que alguien los pusiera en su lugar- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. –Además lo tienen bien merecido Marina, ese Guruclef es un idiota, pero Ascot le gana por mucho, yo creo que debe de ser defecto en los magos-, dijo Águila sacándole una sonrisa a Marina, -"vaya de verdad es hermosa, con razón Presea le tenía tanto recelo"- pensó para sí mismo cuando vio a la guerrera del agua sonreír.

-Oye Marina, ¿Qué les dijiste a tus papas acerca de Águila?- pregunto Anaïs con curiosidad, -simple, que era uno de mis amigos y que estaba de intercambio en la universidad, no dijeron nada, les agrado, es más, mis papas se van a ir al Caribe y a recorrer las islas de las Bahamas en un crucero por 15 días y vamos a ir a Orlando una semana y a recorrer Canadá otra semana y terminamos en México dos semanas, ya hasta lo invitaron, íbamos a arreglar lo del "pasaporte", es más mis papás me dijeron que les avisará a ustedes y el viaje es en unos días, ¡vamos!, así cumplen su mes de no ir a Céfiro…yo sé que es más de un mes y que no verán a sus novios, pero vamos a estar de vacaciones de la escuela y conocemos lugares que jamás hemos visitado los cuatro, no se preocupen por el dinero, mis papas pagan todo y partimos pasado mañana, ¿qué les parece?-, dijo Marina muy emocionada, -¡Sí!-, dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo, -la pasaremos súper- dijo Anaïs, -a olvidarnos de Céfiro por más de un mes, solo hay que avisarles a nuestros padres-, dijo Lucy, -¿pero no van a avisarles a sus novios? Por lo menos ustedes pueden ir a avisarles- pregunto Marina preocupada, sabia como eran Paris y Latís, -¡que se aguanten!-, dijo Lucy , –y si tanto nos extrañan, que busquen la forma de venir aquí-, finalizo Anaïs. Obvio los padres de las chicas después de hablar con los papas de Marina accedieron e incluso les dieron algo de dinero a las chicas para su súper viaje, estaban muy emocionadas.

Las chicas el lunes se fueron al viaje con Águila y los papas de Marina, en el viaje, Marina les conto el altercado con Shun y desistieron del matrimonio arreglado, Marina estaba feliz, Águila Lucy, Anaïs y Marina iban a todos lados juntos, las chicas se acordaban de sus novios y los extrañaban, pero les hacía falta estar ellas solas, ya que desde que Guruclef empezó a estudiar con Marina veían diario a sus novios, así que el espacio les hacía falta a pesar de que los extrañaban mucho y deseaban que estuvieran con ellas. Águila por su parte se sentía extraño, siempre fue muy tímido con las mujeres y más cuando vio a las chicas en traje de baño, Lucy y Anaïs se veían hermosas, pero Marina se veía esplendida, cuando la vio con bikini por primera vez, tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando la chica lo descubrió ruborizada. Y pues Marina también veía atractivo a Águila, tenía un cuerpo fenomenal, en el viaje se hicieron cercanos, buenos amigos, incluso los padres de ella vieron durante el viaje al chico y llegaron a la conclusión de que sería un buen prospecto para su hija.

Marina desistió de abrir la carta cuando Anaïs se la dio, sin embargo, estando en altamar se acordó de Céfiro y de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía terriblemente mal, mientras se recostaba en un camastro en la cubierta veía el sobre de Ascot que venía dirigido hacia ella. –Deberías de abrirlo Marina-, le dijo Águila dándole ánimos. Marina sonrió y abrió el sobre.

_**Marina:**_

_**Si esta carta está en tus manos, es porque sabes de mi compromiso con Tata y de que espera un hijo mío. No quería que las cosas resultaran así, es más no lo planeaba ni lo esperaba, fue una consecuencia de mis actos y estoy arrepentido…estoy arrepentido de haberte perdido y de haber pisoteado el amor que me brindaste.**_

_**Fui un estúpido al creer que te tenia segura, pero ahora sé que no es así y lo lamento tanto, tengo que ser sincero en mis sentimientos y si tu así lo decides, puedo dejar a Tata y al niño que estamos esperando por ti. A ella no la amo, yo te amo a ti…quiero que sepas que hare todo lo posible por reconquistarte, incluso irme a vivir a mundo místico si es que me aceptas.**_

_**Ojala puedas responder esta carta enviándome tu respuesta, la espero con ansia, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.**_

_**Siempre tuyo**_

_**Ascot.**_

-¡AAARRRGGGG! ¡De verdad que esta idiota! Si cree que me voy a prestar a eso…-dijo Marina en tono indignado, Águila le quita la carta y la empezó a leer, -Ay Marina, de verdad que Ascot es un imbécil, se la gana a Guruclef caray!-, dijo Águila en tono indignado. Lucy y Anaïs le arrebataron la empezaron a leer, -Ese Ascot es un imbécil Marina-, dijo Lucy molesta, -Por eso no quería abrir la carta chicas-, dijo Marina en tono furioso, -¿Y qué piensas responderle a este tarado?- Pregunto Anaïs muy molesta, -ya tengo preparada la respuesta para este baboso, en cuanto vayan a Céfiro por favor se la dan-, dijo Marina sonriendo, -Ya no se enojen chicos, vamos al jacuzzi-, dijo tomando de la mano a Águila y se dirigieron hacia el jacuzzi. Lucy y Anaïs se dieron cuenta de esto, estos eran sus últimos días en altamar y notaron que creció una cercanía bastante notoria entre su amiga y el autozamita. En la última noche del crucero, mientras la chicas se arreglaban, Lucy no aguanto más y le pregunto a Marina acerca de su relación con Águila, -Marina, ¿ahora si nos puedes decir si Águila y tu son novios?-, pregunto Lucy pícaramente, Marina la miro con recelo, y le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza, -Ay Lucy ya te la merecías, Águila no es mi novio, es como mi hermano, el hermano que jamás tuve y si ven que me toma de la mano y que me abraza es porque nos queremos como hermanos, es un chico muy dulce-, dijo con una sonrisa. -¿entonces sigues queriendo Guruclef?-, pregunto Anaïs, -La verdad si chicas, y estas dos semanas lo he extrañado con locura pero la verdad para que me molesto en pensar en el. El no me ama y va haciendo hora que lo acepte ¿no creen? Incluso Águila me dijo que me va a presentar a un amigo suyo de Autozam que le gustaría para cuñado-, les dijo guiñándole el ojo. Las chicas siguieron vistiéndose para disfrutar la última noche de crucero y seguir tomando fotos, ya que habían llenado más de 5 memorias con fotos y les faltaban 4 semanas de vacaciones.

Las semanas en Orlando, Canadá y la dos últimas semanas en México pasaron muy rápido, las chicas disfrutaban de los parque temáticos, de las esplendorosas ciudades de Canadá y de la exquisita cultura y los atractivos de México, Águila así como las chicas estaban extasiados, tomaban fotos con Águila entre ellas, ellas solas, ellas con Águila, compraban cosas para sus novios, para su amigos, en fin fueron unas vacaciones fascinantes. El Sr. Ryuuzaki les tomaba fotos a los chicos y se dio cuenta que Águila la tomaba de la mano y la llamaba pequeña hermana, aunque le gustaba como prospecto, se dio cuenta que su amor era fraternal y desecho la idea de que fuera un buen partido para su hija, lo consideraba un hijo para ellos por la manera en como lo veía Marina, como su hermano.

Mientras en Céfiro, los novios de las chicas, estaban preocupados por no tener noticias de ellas, cuando pasaron las primeras dos semanas, Ascot se veía preocupado por no tener noticias de Marina, incluso Presea estaba ansiosa y de mal humor por no saber de su ex amor. Guruclef seguía molesto y no preguntaba por ellas, es más ni les interesaba, seguía loco de rabia y celos.

Cuando pasó un mes, sentían que algo andaba mal, por mucho que no quisieran regresar, las chicas eran prudentes y por lo menos les hubieran notificado que ya no querían volver, pero sin aviso y después de un mes sin saber de ellas preocupo a todos. Ascot se veía extremadamente preocupado, incluso Presea derramaba algunas lágrimas por su ex amor y por la preocupación de no saber de él. Caldina lloraba todas las noche en el hombro de Ráfaga, incluso hasta el derramaba algunas, quería mucho a las chicas y estaban preocupados de que no hubieran regresado.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Guruclef!-, dijo Paris entrando al despacho del mago acompañado de Latís con cara de dolor, -por tu culpa las chicas no regresarán…perdí a mi querida Anaïs, por lo que le hiciste a Marina jamás regresarán, paso Navidad y Año Nuevo para ellas y ni siquiera vinieron-, dijo Paris entre lagrimas, -no sabemos que paso con ellas y nos tiene sumamente preocupado, estoy muy preocupado por Lucy, tal vez no quieren regresar por lo que le paso a Marina y por la noticia de Ascot-, dijo Latís derramando una pequeña lagrima. Guruclef se sentía terriblemente mal, al principio estaba muy enojado, pero conforme pasaron las semanas, se dio cuenta que literalmente no podría vivir sin ella, esperaba en el despacho que ella cambiara de opinión, o de sentir la presencia de las chicas disculparse y preguntarle por Marina, pero al pasar las semanas se dio cuenta que tal vez ya no regresarían.

-¿Y qué quieren que les diga chicos? Yo también estoy sufriendo mucho, yo la perdí y lo que dijeron Lucy y Anaïs tienen razón, la lastime y me siento sumamente arrepentido-, dijo el mago en lagrimas, tomo su cara entre sus manos para que no vieran que estaba llorando. – ¿Hay alguna forma de poder ir a mundo místico?-, pregunto Latís desesperado. –Ya se me había ocurrido eso chicos-, dijo el mago, -creo que nos acostumbramos tanto a que ellas vinieran que se cansaron de venir…he buscado desde la semana antepasada como ir a mundo místico, pero no he encontrado nada, mañana seguiré buscando, lo prometo, hoy es media noche y no he dormido en 2 días por estar buscando el cómo ir alla, necesito descansar-, dijo Guruclef con tono triste y cansado. –¿Y si le paso algo a alguna de ellas y por eso no pueden regresar?-, pregunto Paris muerto de la preocupación-, Guruclef dejo de sentirse cansado, Paris y Latís empezaron a ayudar al mago a buscar la forma de cómo regresar a mundo místico, pero no encontraron nada, decidieron irse a dormir unas horas y seguir buscando. -Si necesitas algo Guruclef avísanos por favor, nos vemos en dos horas para seguir buscando-, dijo un Paris deshecho por no tener noticias de su novia. Salieron del despacho del mago y este se tele transporto hacia el cuarto de la guerrera del agua, su cuarto estaba como lo había dejado antes el baile, la bata que le hizo con magia estaba encima de la cama, la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, todavía tenía ligeramente el perfume de ella, la extrañaba tanto, había sido un arrogante estúpido por decirle que todo los separaba cuando en realidad todo lo que él consideraba impedimento para estar con ella, sarcásticamente lo acercaba más a ella, tomo el dije que ella le había regalada y lo apretó a su corazón, se maldijo por todo lo que le dijo, se acostó en su cama y se durmió con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que al lado de la almohada estaba un dije que tenía un zafiro en forma de lágrima, el hechizo había funcionado, ya nada le importaba, solo quería estar con ella, no importaba que Águila estuviera en su mundo, solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Las chicas regresaron de su viaje después de 6 semanas, estaban nerviosas y ansiosas, no sabían que pasaría cuando regresaran. Habían extrañado mucho a sus novios, pero esas vacaciones habían sido fenomenales, además de que siempre les habían resuelto la vida, yéndolos a visitar, esperaban que esto les hubiera servido de lección para que todos en Céfiro valoraran sus visitas. Cuando iban en la limusina de la familia Ryuuzaki para dejarlas en sus respectivas casas, Marina le dio la carta de respuesta a las chicas, -me saludan a todos por allá-, dijo Marina a las chicas.

Las chicas después de platicarles a sus papas las vacaciones que habían tenido, cada una por su lado, se tele transporto a Céfiro. Los ojos de Lucy y Anaïs jamás estarían preparados para lo que verían en Céfiro a su regreso.


	8. 8 Sentimientos

8. Sentimientos

Anaïs llego al cuarto de Paris, encontró las luces pagadas y al príncipe dormido, esta escena enterneció a la chica, se sentó a lado de él y acaricio su cabello, cuando Paris sintió el tacto abrió los ojos lo más rápido que pudo. -¡ANAIS!-, grito cuando la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Anaïs no creía lo que veía, trataba de tranquilizarlo y cuando lo vio, tenía un aspecto enfermo y triste, se arrepintió de haberse ido sin siquiera avisarle de las vacaciones que habían tenido.

-¿Qué pasa Paris? ¿Por qué estas así?-, pregunto Anaïs muy preocupada por un Paris que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos. –Se te hace poco no saber de ti en 6 semanas, ¿Dónde se habían metido? Pensamos que jamás regresarían, que les había pasado algo, que no querían volver a vernos-. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

–Cuando llegamos a mundo místico Marina, Águila y su familia nos invitaron a tomar unas vacaciones con ellos y aceptamos, estuvimos fuera 6 semanas, apenas regresamos hoy-. Paris la soltó muy enojado, -¡Como te atreves a irte de vacaciones sin avisarme! ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar estas 6 semanas? No tienes idea, además ¿para qué crees que fueron esos dijes? Para que vinieras cuando tu quisieras-, le dijo Paris furioso.

Anaïs se levanto y se dirigió a él con mirada envenenada, -¿y tú sabes lo es venir tantos mugres años aquí y que tu ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de investigar como ir a mundo místico para visitarme?-, dijo Anaïs enfrentándolo, Paris se cayó y pensó lo que les había dicho Guruclef, en efecto ya se habían cansado.

-Hemos dividido toda nuestra vida para venir a visitarlos y ustedes solo nos esperan aquí, pero tenemos que hacer de todo para poder venir y eso ustedes no lo valoran, además necesitábamos estar con Marina, por suerte ya está mejor y si me disculpas voy a saludar a los demás-, dijo Anaïs saliendo del cuarto del príncipe.

Mientras con Lucy, entro al cuarto de Latís pero no lo encontró, sin embargo se encontró a Anaïs en el camino y ella le comento la pelea que tuvo con Paris y el cómo lo encontró, -"La que me espera"- pensó Lucy para sí misma. Cuando entraron a la sala de trono, los cefirianos tenían libros regados por todo el piso, cuando vieron a las dos guerreras, Latís, Caldina, Ráfaga, Presea, incluso el mismo Guruclef se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarlas. Las chicas estaban perplejas, jamás pensaron que algo así pasaría, fue muy mala idea irse así sin despedirse.

-¡LUCY! ¡Gracias a Rayearth que estas bien!-, dijo Latís con la voz cortada, pensé que jamás regresarías-, termino abrazando a su novia y cargándola, Lucy miro de reojo a Anaïs y palideció, Anaïs sintió una brazos alrededor de ella y se quedo estática, ¡era el mismísimo Gurú de Céfiro que la estaba abrazando!.

-Anaïs, por favor dime como esta Marina, dime que está bien, he estado hecho un loco por no saber de ella, discúlpame por el altercado que tuvimos por favor, ¿cómo esta Marina?, dijo el Gurú en los brazos de Anaïs, Caldina llego y empujo a Latís y a Guruclef fuera de los brazos de las guerreras, –Mis niñas pensamos que las habíamos perdido para siempre-, dijo Caldina con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando al par, -Nos hicieron mucha falta-, dijo Ráfaga igual que Caldina.

-¿Dónde estuvieron Lucy? Estábamos muy preocupados pos ustedes-, pregunto Latís, -¿Dónde está Marina? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Le paso algo malo?-, demando el mago, -¿Cómo esta Águila? ¿Se quedo siempre con Marina?-, pregunto Presea. -¿Le dieron la carta a Marina? pregunto Ascot -¿Dónde se metieron en todo este tiempo?-, preguntaron todos al unísono. A las chicas les salió una gotita en la cabeza. –Chicos tranquilos-, dijo Lucy suspirando, -en un momento les explicamos-.

-Cuando regresamos a mundo místico, nos sentíamos un tanto indispuestas a regresar por lo que estaba pasando nuestra amiga y por la noticia de Ascot-, dijo Anaïs volteando a ver al culpable, - además de que siempre se acostumbraron a que nosotras viniéramos. En fin, fuimos a ver a Marina y ella nos invito a que nos fuéramos de vacaciones con ella y eso es todo, apenas regresamos el día de hoy-. Finalizo Anaïs. Latís, Caldina y Ráfaga ya no preguntaron nada, tenían razón se habían acostumbrado a que las chicas siempre venían y era obvio, necesitaban espacio.

-¿Y qué paso con Águila y Marina? ¿Por qué ellos no vinieron? ¿Qué paso con el imbécil de Shun?-, cuestiono el mago al darse cuenta que no querían mencionar a Águila, -El fue también al viaje y está viviendo con Marina y sus papas y de Shun pues sus papas desistieron de quererla casar con el cuándo Marina les comento lo que paso en el baile, ellos vendrán hasta dentro de mes y medio para la boda de Ascot…por cierto Ascot te mando esto-. Dijo Lucy acercándose Ascot para entregarle la carta.

EL chico casi destrozo el sobre para abrir la carta, esperaba con unos ojos de esperanza que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, pero cambio su semblante cuando empezó a leerla y la tiro en el piso. Salió molesto de la sala de trono. Guruclef se acerco, tomo la carta del piso y la metió a tu túnica. -¿Y qué relación tienen Marina y Águila?-, pregunto Presea.

-Solo te puedo decir que se quieren mucho-, dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, -Y si no nos necesitan, nosotras nos retiramos-, dijo Anaïs, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Chicas…necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, les juro que no seré grosero…por favor-, dijo el mago suplicando. –Te espero en mi habitación Lucy…le diré a Paris que lo veras en su habitación Anaïs no te preocupes-, les dijo Latís antes de salir de la sala de trono, Anaïs agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, antes que nada les debo una disculpa, no debí de gritarles en esa forma y sé que tienen razón yo lastime a Marina y cause todo esto, -confeso el mago agachando la cabeza. –No te preocupes Guruclef, nosotras te perdonamos, Marina está más tranquila ahora, Águila le ha ayudado mucho y ella está muy bien-. Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. La cara de Guruclef se entristeció más. –Por favor, les pido que en cuanto la vean en mundo místico, le entreguen esto-, Guruclef les dio una cajita con una carta.

-Chicas, una última pregunta, ¿qué relación tienen Marina y Águila ahora?-, pregunto el mago con una ligera lagrima en sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veían llorar, esto les partió el corazón a la guerreras.

–Cuando supimos que se quedaría, nosotros pensamos que tenían algo romántico, incluso en ciertas partes del viaje, se les veía tomados de la mano, hasta los papas de Marina nos dijeron que les gustaba para ella, pero los estábamos malinterpretando. Su relación es más fraternal Guruclef, recuerda que Marina nunca tuvo hermanos y Águila no tiene nada de familia en Autozam, la ve como su "pequeña hermana", se quieren pero como hermanos-, dijo Anaïs. –Nosotros le entregaremos lo que nos pediste, no te preocupes, pero es decisión de ella el venir, nosotras no podemos forzarla-, finalizo Lucy.

-Muchas gracias chicas, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones-, las chicas asintieron y dejaron al mago solo, estaba aliviado, sin duda, Águila y Marina no tenían algo romántico, eso lo confortaba, pero la realidad era que ella no lo quería ver, tendría que esperar más tiempo aunque esto, no le gustara.

Recordó que tenia la carta que Marina le dejo a Ascot, pudo más su curiosidad y la leyó.

_**Ascot:**_

_**No puedo creer la poca vergüenza que tienes de mandarme esta carta, pedirme quedarte en mundo místico y desobligarte de Tata y de tu hijo solo lo hace un cobarde. Yo no te amo, así que no tienes posibilidades de venir aquí. Espero seas feliz con tu esposa Tata, que se de hará muy "feliz", nos vemos en la boda, Águila me acompañara.**_

_**Te deseo toda la suerte en tu matrimonio, créeme la necesitaras…**_

_**Marina Ryuuzaki**_

El mago sonrió…esa era su Marina, la niña que conocía que no se dejaba de nada. Por lo menos tendría una oportunidad, solo esperaba de corazón que ella se la diera.

Mientras en Tokio, Marina daba vueltas de un lado al otro en su habitación, Águila la veía recostado en la cama de la chica, -Marina…¿podrías dejar de dar tantas vueltas?, me están poniendo ansioso-, Marina lo miro con molestia, -Estoy esperando a que Lucy o Anaïs me marquen para que me digan que paso…quisiera saber que les dijo Guruclef-.

-Veras que no tardaran en darte noticias pequeña hermana, no te apures ¿si?-, dijo Águila jalándola hacia la cama para que lo abrazara. –¿Sabes Marina? Tus padres y tu son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, me sentía tan solo…aunque tengo a Geo y Zas como mi familia, quisiera quedarme para siempre con ustedes y de verdad amo a tus padres y a ti también…eres mi hermana.

-Yo también te amo como mi hermano Águila y si quieres puedes quedarte para siempre con nosotros. Mis padres siempre quisieron un hijo y yo un hermano mayor, siempre serás parte de nuestra familia-, dijo Marina dándole un beso en la frente. De repente se abrió la puerta de sopetón. Marina cayó de sentón por el susto. Iba a empezar a despotricar cuando vio que eran Lucy y Anaïs, se levanto de un brinco. -¡Chicas!...¿Qué paso? Casi no puedo estar quiera de la ansiedad… ¿Cómo les fue en Céfiro? ¿Cómo están todos?-, pregunto la peliazul de manera atropellada.

-Ni te imaginas Marina. Pensaron que jamás regresaríamos, Latís y Paris lloraron cuando nos vieron. Encontramos a todos en la sala de trono con un chorro de libros desparramados para poder venir a mundo místico, entre ellos a Guruclef, Ascot y Presea, con decirte que el Gurú abrazo a Anaïs e inmediatamente pregunto por ti y que si estabas bien, -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, -Solo queríamos venir a darte esto-, comento Anaïs emocionada mientras le daba la cajita y la carta.

-Por cierto Águila, Presea pregunto por ti. Sé que estuvo llorando por tu ausencia porque Caldina nos lo dijo-, comento Lucy. El chico no cabía de su felicidad, sonreía de oreja a oreja, por lo menos sintió algo del dolor que le experimento en todo el tiempo que fueron novios. –Bueno Marina, nosotras nos vamos a casa, esperamos que tomes la mejor decisión para ti-, dijo Anaïs abrazando a su amiga, -nos vemos chicos que duerman bien-, se despidió y salieron de la habitación. –Yo también me retiro hermanita, voy a platicar con mama un rato y lo que decidas tienes mi apoyo-, dijo Águila dándole un beso en la frente de la chica y salió de su habitación.

Marina mientras estuvo sola se debatía en si abrir la carta o no, decidió que esperaría, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama para conciliar el sueño. Aguanto 4 horas sin abrirla, eran las tres de la mañana y su curiosidad no lo resistió más. Se levanto y abrió la carta.

_**Amada Marina:**_

_**Fui un estúpido al decirte que una brecha inmensa nos separaba, ya que esa brecha es la que más me acerca a ti. Te amo tanto…no sé si estás bien o no, han pasado 5 semanas desde su ausencia, no sé si te volveré a ver. No me importa que estés con Águila o con alguien más, yo luchare por ti porque te amo, mi vida no tiene ningún sentido sin tu amor. **_

_**Las lagrimas derramadas de mi corazón formaron el dije para que tú puedas regresar a Céfiro, yo lucharé cada día por buscar la manera de ir a mundo místico por ti, si tu corazón no ha sanado y decides no regresar.**_

_**Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la razón por la cual yo nací hace más de 700 años y no quiero pasar un día más sin ti. **_

_**Con todo mi amor**_

_**Clef**_

Marina lloraba de emoción y felicidad, abrió con cuidado la cajita y sus ojos se aguadaron más cuando vio el dije que Clef forjo para ella. El dije era un hermoso y enorme zafiro que venía incrustado debajo de un precioso diamante azul con pequeños diamantes claros que realzaban la forma de gota del dije, descansaban elegantemente en una cadena de platino.

Lo puso inmediatamente en su cuello y deseo de todo corazón volver a verlo para arreglar las cosas. Una luz la atrapo y cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta que estaba en Céfiro, pero no sabía en qué habitación estaba, la habitación estaba elegantemente arreglada, tenía dos sillones en cada extremo y un escritorio con papeles impecablemente ordenado. Cuando volteo hacia la cama, en uno de los extremos vio el báculo de mago. La cama en la que yacía el amor de su vida durmiendo era enorme, se movía inquieto entre las sabanas, ya que el calor que imperaba en la noche era abrasador. Se acerco un poco más y se dio cuenta de que el mago tenía el torso desnudo, esto la sorprendió y se sonrojo, sin duda contaba de un excelente físico ahora que había crecido.

Todavía tenía esa duda en la cabeza, el crecimiento del mago, ella sabía que desde que se volvió Gurú de Céfiro se mantuvo con apariencia de niño, trato de no pensar en eso y lo vio tan inquieto en la noche que prefirió dejarlo dormir. –"Creo que no es conveniente que este a estas horas en su cuarto, no se vería nada bien, mejor mañana temprano vengo a hablar con él, además estoy en pijama y ¡sin sostén!…mejor vengo bien arreglada"- pensó Marina para sí misma. Cuando se dispuso a regresar y camino unos pasos lejos de la cama del mago, sintió como un par de brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

-Por favor Marina…-, dijo una voz suplicante, -No te vayas por favor, no me dejes…te necesito-, dijo esa voz mientras besaba su cuello, Marina se quedo estática, era la voz del mago, Clef había despertado.


	9. 9 Deseo

9. Deseo

Cuando sintió el roce de los labios del mago en su cuello, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y respiro angustiosamente, sintió el pecho firme de su mago que se pegaba cada vez más a su espalda, los brazos de él la habían tomado por sorpresa, estaban alrededor de su pecho, la chica se sonrojo, agradeciendo que la oscuridad del cuarto fuera media, para que el no viera la cara de angustia que tenia.

-Clef…es tarde, yo creo que lo más prudente es irme…-, callo ya que sintió como el mago la estrechaba más haciendo casi imposible que se librara del abrazo. –No te vas a ir…no me vas a dejar-, dijo el mago con un susurro en su odio, volteo a Marina y volvió a abrazarla, -a menos que de corazón quieras irte…si es así no te detendré-, dijo el mago mirándola a los ojos.

Marina nado en sus ojos unos minutos, quedo hipnotizada con la mirada de Clef, -Se que te lastime y lo siento Marina, pero quiero que sepas que haré todo para compensarte, yo te amo, eres el amor de…-, no pudo continuar, Marina pudo su dedo encima de los labios del mago, impidiéndole hablar. Se acerco con miedo y rozo sus labios contra los de el muy suavemente, el mago cerró los ojos y se limito a sentir por primera vez en toda su larga vida. –Yo también te amo-, susurro Marina mientras Clef seguía con los ojos cerrados, -Tengo que irme Clef, mañana hablaremos-, dijo Marina mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda y tele transportarse a mundo místico, cuando sintió que Clef la jalo hacia el sin darle oportunidad de nada.

Clef poso su labios con necesidad en la boca de Marina, sintió su aliento dulce y respiraba su dulce aroma, Marina respondía con fiereza a los demandantes besos del mago, jamás en la vida la habían besado con tanta necesidad, se habían extrañado demasiado, se necesitaban. Tomo su cuello y lo acerco más a él, el mago la abrazo con fuerza y acaricio su espalda, lentamente bajo la su mano para tocar la espalda baja de la chica, dejo de besarla por un minuto. La miro a los ojos como si le pidiese permiso de continuar, Marina volvió a besarlo tocando su pecho desnudo con determinación, bajando lentamente su boca hacia el cuello del mago.

Clef no lo resistió más, la arrastro hacia la cama y se poso encima de ella, le quito de un tirón el pantalón corto de su pijama dejándola solo con su bóxer cuando Marina lo detuvo, -Clef…nunca he estado con un hombre…-, dijo Marina con vergüenza, por si el mago pensaba lo contrario, el sonrió, -yo tampoco he estado con una mujer, tengo muy poco con este cuerpo, siempre tuve apariencia de niño y tú serás mi primera y única mujer con la que comparta esto-, contesto el mago acercando nuevamente su boca hacia la de Marina, empezó a besarla tiernamente, mientras esos besos bajaban de su boca al cuello de la guerrera.

Clef empezó a acariciar su pecho, encima de su pijama, con un toque tierno y pausado, lentamente tomo la blusa que cubría su pecho y la quito suavemente del cuerpo de su amada.

Se limito a admirar el cuerpo de aquella a la que su corazón estaba amando. –Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en los más de 700 años que tengo de vida-, dijo con una sonrisa, -Y tu eres el hombre más guapo que he besado y ¡eres todo mío!- dijo la guerrera acercando a su amado hacia ella. El mago acariciaba el cuerpo de Marina y lo estrecho contra el, Marina dio un respingo, -"Eso que estoy sintiendo entre mi entrepierna, esa cosa dura, será…"- Marina dejó de pensar y se puso roja como tomate, Marina toco el bajo vientre del mago para sentir lo que su muslo y entrepierna estaban sintiendo, -"De verdad que está bien dotado…creo que me va a doler-"´pensó Marina y se puso más roja, cuando el mago sintió el toque de su guerrera fue como prenderla la chispa a la mecha, rápidamente, le quito los bóxers a su amada, Marina estaba pasmada y se quedo estática, Clef la miro con preocupación, -Marina ¿estás bien?...si quieres lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión-, dijo el mago acariciándola, Marina de dedico una sonrisa divertida, -¡estás loco!, he esperado tanto tiempo por esto…y contigo-, dijo Marina bajando el pantalón de la pijama del mago y lo acerco a ella.

Clef la apretó fuerte contra él la empezó a hacer suya lentamente, era una sensación mágica para los dos, se estaban convirtiendo en una solo persona, en una sola entidad, se movía lentamente mientras acariciaba y besaba a Marina, ella por su parte se tenso un poco, le empezó a doler, pero conforme fue el movimiento, ella lo empezó a disfrutar, cuando llegaron al éxtasis, llegaron los dos juntos, ya que jamás habían experimentado el sexo, para los dos fue algo mágico y poco duradero.

Guruclef la abrazo por la espalda y se quedaron dormidos, Marina se dio cuenta que ya estaba saliendo el sol, -¡Ahh es bien tarde!, dijo Marina que marcaban las 9 de la mañana de mundo místico, se tapo con la sabana y empezó a recoger su pijama, el mago sintió su ausencia y se despertó, -¿Qué tienes Marina?- dijo el mago asustado, -¡es muy tarde Clef, mis papas me van a regañar si no llego ahora! Dijo Marina en tono horrorizado, -¿No puedes esperar un poco? Quisiera conocer a tus padres y decirles mis intenciones contigo-, dijo el mago tomándola de la mano, -Ok, pero déjame hacer acto de presencia en mi casa, en lo que me voy a mundo místico, báñate y paso por ti-, dijo Marina dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al mago y despareciendo.

Clef por su parte arreglo su cuarto con su báculo y se metió a bañar, apurándose, ya que quería estar listo para cuando Marina regresara. Marina por su parte llego a su cuarto, se estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Marina se metió rápido a las cobijas y fingió estar dormida. –Marina, hija despierta…-, le urgió su mama un poco desesperada, -Ahhh mama buenos días-, dijo Marina actuando un bostezo, -¿Te sientes mal hija? Jamás te has levantado a esta hora, Águila te vino a buscar pero me dijo que estabas muy dormida y que te dejara descansar-, Marina suspiro, sin duda le debía una a su hermano. –Por favor báñate y baja a desayunar, tu padre y yo tenemos una junta hoy en el corporativo, pero regresaremos en la comida-, dijo su mama con una sonrisa. –ehh mamá, quisiera que hoy conocieras a una persona sumamente especial para mi-, dijo Marina tomando el dije con sus manos, -Ok hija puedes invitarlo a comer con nosotros para conocerlo-, dijo la madre de la joven.

Cuando la abrazo para despedirse de ella, la Sra. Ruyuuzaki noto que su hija llevaba un dije muy lujoso y costoso, -Marina wow, déjame ver eso-, dijo la mama de Marina sosteniendo con sus manos el hermoso dije que Clef forjo para ella, -Este dije debe de ser muy costoso, ¿Quién te lo regalo?-, pregunto la mama curiosa, -Me lo regalo el amigo que quiero que conozcan papa y tu, Lucy y Anaïs fueron a visitar a mis amigos y él me mando esto con ellas, -Es un regalo sumamente hermoso y costoso, debe de quererte mucho-, dijo la señora con una sonrisa, Marina se sonrojo, -le contaré a tu papa acerca de tu amigo y del regalo que te dio ya que me está esperando en el coche, esperamos que sea un buen chico-, -lo es mama-, dijo Marina con nerviosismo.

Salió la mama de Marina de su habitación y Marina se dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba pensando en la maravillosa noche que paso cuando Águila entro por la puerta. -¿Dónde estabas pequeña bribona?-, dijo el platinado con una sonrisa, -¿Por qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes?-, dijo su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa, -gracias por cubrirme con mamá-, dijo Marina abrazándolo, -de nada…pero aléjate de mi…¡hueles a sexo!- dijo Águila haciendo ademán de hacerla a un lado. -¡Cállate! Como puedes decir eso…- dijo Marina dándole un manotazo a su hermano,- bueno dejo que te bañes, escuche que el Gran gurú de Céfiro vendrá hoy a conocer a nuestros padres y de seguro te está esperando, así que te dejo para que te arregles y vayas por él, ¿qué te parece si lo llevamos al cine?-, dijo Águila guiñándole el ojo a su hermana, -suena estupendo, pero ya vete para que me pueda bañar y pueda ir por el-, exigió Marina, el platinado salió de la habitación y Marina se metió rápido a su baño para arreglarse y cambiarse.

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que Marina se había ido, Clef estaba preocupado, había forjado un bello anillo de compromiso que hacia juego con su dije. El mago estaba preguntándose si regresaría o si se había arrepentido de lo que paso, estaba muy asustado. Cuando vio una luz intensa, se tranquilizo, era su amada Maria. –Clef discúlpame, mi mama me empezó a abordar con un chorro de preguntas por el dije y le comente que vendrías hoy a conocerlos-, dijo Marina después de darle un beso, -Me alegra saber eso, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tus padres y bueno vámonos, hoy quiero tener el día libre contigo y no quiero pasarlo en Céfiro- dijo el mago acercándose a Marina, -Clef, creo que tienes que cambiar tu vestimenta, se vería raro si llegaras con tu túnica y con tu báculo.

El mago sonrió y con su movimiento de báculo cambio su vestimenta por una de mundo místico, llevaba una jeans azul marino con una camisa blanca arremangada, su cabello caía libremente sin su tiara y su báculo se transformo en un pequeñísimo anillo que llevaba en su dedo, -¿estoy bien así?-, pregunto el mago curioso de su aspecto.

Marina lo vio decididamente y se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo con pasión, -¡te ves tan guapo! –dijo Marina tocando sensualmente su espalda, iban a empezar a hacerlo cuando escucharon que Presea tocaba la puerta. -¿¡Guruclef estás ahí! Ya es tarde y tenemos la junta, abre o abro con magia, rápidamente la pareja se incorporo, con magia hizo una nota que no regresaría hasta la noche se abrazo de Marina y se tele transportaron a mundo místico.

Presea entro a la habitación y no encontró al mago, más sin embargo, vio encima de su tocador una nota que venía dirigida hacia ella.

_**Presea:**_

_**Discúlpame pero necesito unos días libre, regreso en la noche, estoy muy angustiado y necesito tiempo, dile a Paris y Latís que se hagan cargo de todo durante mi ausencia.**_

_**Guruclef**_

Presea se quedo un tanto pensativa, sabia de los sentimientos hacia Marina y no lo culpaba el maldito estrés se apoderaba de ella también, extrañaba mucho a Águila, se había dado cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorada de él, que Guruclef era un capricho para ella, lloro en silencio mientras contaba todas las veces que lo lastimo, se sentía sumamente arrepentida. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con Marina, tendría que pedirle una disculpa.

Mientras en mundo místico, Marina y Clef llegaban al cuarto de la guerrera, viendo el terreno solo, Clef comenzó a besar a Marina, Marina correspondió al beso con más intensidad, el mago estaba bajando su mano hacia la espalda baja de la guerrera cuando Águila entro, -Hola chicos, me da gusto saber que ya se arreglaron-, dijo Águila muy sonriente, Clef subió su mano a la cintura de Marina pero no la soltó, Marina se sonrojo, -¿cómo estas Guruclef?-, dijo Águila extendiéndole su mano, -Hola Águila-, dijo Clef en tono amable. -¿Qué no puedes tocar=-, dijo Marina muy penosa, -Ya calmate Marina, vengan vamos a desayunar-, dijo Águila jalando a Marina y a el del brazo, -no me gusta dejarlos tanto tiempo solos-, dijo con una sonrisa picara. Los chicos bajaron a desayunar y le platicaron del viaje que habían tomado al mago, el mago estaba muy atento viendo las fotos de las vacaciones y las anécdotas de cada lugar cuando Águila lo saco de su concentración.

-Dime Guruclef…¿qué tanto extrañaste a mi hermana?- pregunto el platinado como hermano sobreprotector y celoso, -Pensé que iba a morir si no la veía, una noche en particular fui a su habitación y me recosté en su cama, la extrañaba tanto que derrame demasiadas lagrimas, esa lagrimas formaron el dije que trae Marina en el cuello-, dijo el mago viendo a la guerrera a los ojos, tomo su mano y la beso, -Por cierto la que también sufrió como yo fue Presea, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraña-. Dijo Guruclef dándole al platinado la información por la cual moría. Águila se alegro pero se entristeció a la vez, deseaba mucho verla, pero sabía que no es prudente. –Yo creo que la veré hasta la boda de Ascot ¿verdad Marina?-Marina asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermano, -creo que es mas prudente que ella espere y también quiero saber si la sigo amando o no-, dijo Águila levantándose de la mesa.

-Vámonos al cine Clef-, dijo Marina jalando a su novio, -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el mago asustado, -Es algo divertido, no te preocupes estaremos sentados, sirve que conoces Tokio, y vemos a mis papas para la comida, ¿te parece?-, el mago abrazo a su amor y le dijo que si en el oído, esta acción hizo que Águila le sonriera cariñosamente, ya era tiempo que Marina fuera feliz.


	10. 10 Nuevas sorpresas

Marina sonreía maravillada al ver a su novio, el gran gurú de Céfiro con la boca abierta viendo la película, -Marina, mira...¡se parece a Céfiro! Mientras escuchaban en la fila de atrás como pateaban el asiento para que se callara el mago. Estaba muy emocionado, cuando salieron del cine empezó a bombardear a Marina con muchas preguntas, -¿Marina como hacen tantas cosas? ¿Los personajes de verdad existe? ¿Esas historias si pasaron?- preguntaba el mago, incesantemente sin poderle permitir hablar a Marina. La chica y Águila suspiraron, era claro que los demás cefirianos los bombardearían con las mismas preguntas.

-Todo es ficción Clef, en realidad no existe, son cuentas que nacen en la imaginación de las personas que los crearon, no todo es como Céfiro-, dijo Marina dulcemente tratando de contestar con esa respuesta todo lo que había preguntando. –Y bueno chicos vámonos porque tenemos que ver a nuestros papas ¿verdad Águila?-, dijo Marina volteando a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa. –Marina por cierto…¿Qué le vas a decir a nuestros papás acerca de Clef?-, pregunto Águila con tono preocupado, Marina se empego a sobar su mentón como si este fuera a darle la respuesta que necesitaba, hubo un minuto de silencio cuando Clef fue el que hablo. –Podrías decirles la verdad Marina-, comento el mago muy calmado, Marina al escuchar la respuesta de su amor, se le fue la saliva chueca y empezó a toser aparatosamente.

-Eso es imposible Clef, ¡creerán que estoy loca!- dijo Marina angustiada, Clef la tomo de la mano y beso su frente, -Marina si queremos que esto funcione, debes de decirle a tus padres de nuestra existencia, no es justo que Lucy, Anaís y tu dividan sus vidas, creo que es hora que sepan de nuestra existencia, además pueden ir y venir contigo a Céfiro, los dijes que les regalamos tienen la bondad de transportar a las personas que amen ustedes y entre esos se incluye su familia-, dijo Clef dulcemente. Marina sonrió y lo abrazo y beso apasionadamente, jamás se espero esa respuesta, era obvio que sus padres les creerían si iban a Céfiro con ella, Águila se sintió un poco incomodo y se aclaro la garganta. Clef se sonrojo y se separo de Marina, -creo que también seria bueno que supieran tu origen Águila, no creo que te dejen de amar por saber la verdad-, dijo Clef poniendo su mano en el hombro de su cuñado. –Espero que así sea Clef y bueno, vámonos a casa, es hora de decirles a nuestros padres toda la verdad- dijo Águila subiéndose al coche de Marina.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la mansión Ryuuzaki, los padres de Marina los esperaban con una elegante comida, Águila al ver a la Sra. Ryuuzaki corrió a abrazarla y después unio al papa de Marina al abrazo, Clef y Marina sonrieron, Clef se dio cuenta de lo necesitado que estaba Águila de cariño y que había encontrado todo ese amor con la familia de Marina. –Papa…Mama, quiero que conozcan a mi novio, su nombre es Clef-, dijo la chica tomando la mano de su novio y acercándose a su familia. –Mucho gusto en conocerte Clef, Marina me contó algo acerca de ti esta mañana-, dijo la mama de Marina estrechando la mano de Clef, el papa de Marina se acerco para estrechar su mano y los invito a pasar al comedor.

-Bueno Clef- comento el papa de Marina, -dime a que te dedicas-, pregunto el papa de la chica, Águila, Clef y Marina se voltearon a ver entre ellos, la mamá de Marina detecto las miradas entre ellos y se empezó a preocupar, -Papa…antes que te diga a que se dedica, debemos decirte algo-, dijo Marina pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente como si de confesión de asesinato se tratase, -¿Qué pasa muchachos me asustan? No me digas de estas embaraza…-, el papa no pudo terminar con el grito ensordecedor de Marina, -¡NOOOO PAPA! Si me dejaras comentarte y por favor ten en cuenta que necesitamos que tengan tu mente abierta por favor, esto que te vamos a platicar nos involucra a Águila, a Clef, a Lucy, a Anaís y a mi…así que por favor antes de que te pongas a sacar conclusiones locas, por favor escúchame-, dijo Marina implorando ser escuchada.

-Ustedes saben que conocí a Lucy y Anaís en la Torre de Tokio ¿cierto?-, la chica les pregunto a sus padres, ellos asintieron preocupados, Marina continuo, -jamás las había visto hasta ese día, ellas fueron transportadas juntos conmigo a Céfiro, es un planeta en una dimensión diferente, nosotros somos las legendarias guerreras mágicas que salvaron a Céfiro-, dijo Marina agachando la cabeza, -Marina estoy dudando de tu salud mental, así que por favor no hagas ese tipo de bromas-, dijo el padre en tono muy molesto, -es cierto señor y si no me cree puedo demostrárselo-, dijo Clef apuntando hacia una pared con su anillo, este empezó a brillar y reflejo las imágenes de cuando ellas llegaron por primera vez a Céfiro se enfoco en Marina, su desesperación por regresar a Tokio, cuando conocieron a Clef y este les explico el porque habían sido transportadas allí, cuando conocieron a Presea, cuando fueron atacadas por Alanis, al ver la escena de su hija atacada por Alanis, la mamá de Marina se acerco a abrazar a su hija, le rompió el corazón verla lastimada, seguían las imágenes de las peleas entre Nikona y Marina, cuando despertó al genio Ceres, cuando abofeteo a Ascot y cuando tuvieron que matar al pilar de Céfiro.

Clef dejo de mostrar las imágenes y la mama de Marina hablo, -así que por eso estabas tan triste después de que regresaste, pobre hija mía, todo lo que tuviste que sufrir-, dijo su mamá en lagrimas, -eso no es todo Sra. Ryuuzaki, aun hay más-, Clef volvió a mostrarles imágenes de su regreso a Céfiro y de la conversación que tuvieron Marina y el cuando ella fue disculparse por portarse tan mal con el, cuando fue atrapada por Cizeta en Bravada y como lucho con las princesas y gano gracias a todo su entrenamiento de esgrima. La delicada salud de Águila cuando quiso conquistar Céfiro, cuando fue la pelea de Águila y Lucy por el pilar y como Anaís y Marina fueron a ayudar a Lucy y Águila a regresar a Céfiro, así como la paz y tranquilidad que Céfiro tuvo después de que ellas salvaron Céfiro y sus visitas a sus novios y amigos de las chicas, vieron como Marina estudiaba con Clef aun siendo un niño, Clef dejo de mostrar las imágenes.

Los Sres. Ryuuzaki voltearon a ver a sus hijos, Marina y Águila estaban tomados de la mano con los ojos llorosos esperando en cualquier momento el rechazo hacia ellos, pero sus padres se acercaron y los abrazaron a los dos, Clef les dio espacio para que pudieran abrazar bien a sus hijos cuando sintió que el padre de Marina lo agarraba de la camisa para unirlo al abrazo, Águila lloró desahogándose, el jamás había querido mentirles, pero se preguntaba…"¿Cómo confesarles semejante locura?" jamás le hubieran creído, por su parte Marina lloraba en silencio, por fin sus padres sabían todo, todo lo que sufrió y lo que lucho, por fin, no tendría secretos hacia sus padres.

-Hijos míos los amamos más que a nada en este mundo, no nos importa de hayas hecho Marina, estamos orgullosos de ti por salvar a un planeta entero-, dijo su padre abrazándola con fuerza, se volteo hacia Águila, -a ti hijo mío, aunque no eres de mi sangre, eres de mi corazón y te amo al igual que tu hermana, siempre quise un hijo y no me importa que vengan de otra dimensión, nosotros siempre seremos tus padres-, dijo abrazando a su hijo, Águila se sentía mucho mejor lloraba de felicidad, jamás había tenido una familia, y el tenerla lo reconfortaba muchísimo, -Dime, ¿Cómo sigues de tu enfermedad? Pregunto la mama de Marina abrazándolo, -mejor mamá, Lucy con su fuerza de voluntad me salvo-, dijo el chico secándose las lagrimas, -le agradeceré a Lucy cuando la vea, será lo primero que haga-, dijo la Sra. Ryuuzaki soltándose del abrazo.

Volteo a ver a su hija y le tomo la mejilla picadamente, -Con que aquí habías venido tantos años pequeña bribona, supongo que conociste a Clef cuando estaba chiquito, ¿Cuántos años te lleva Marina querido? ¿Desde niño eras el gran gurú de Céfiro?-, pregunto la mama de Marina con curiosidad, -Tengo aproximadamente 768 años Sra. Ryuuzaki, con la fuerza de voluntad y corazón me he mantenido joven, tenia apariencia de niño porque el sistema del pilar así lo requería, pero después de la abolición del pilar y que tuve más trato con su hija, ella rompió el hechizo y ahora tengo una apariencia mas grande-, dijo Clef con una gotita en la cabeza, la mama de Marina casi se cae de la silla al escuchar que el novio de su hija era un completo viejo, el papa de Marina se aclaro la garganta, -¿Cuándo podremos ir a Céfiro? Tengo muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar-, dijo el papa de Marina, -Si quiere podemos ir ahorita mismo Sr. Ryuuzaki, Marina con su dije podremos transportarnos-, dijo el mago tomando la mano de Marina, Marina tomo la de Águila, sus padres siguieron el mismo ejemplo y juntos se tele transportaron a Céfiro.

Llegaron al jardín del mago donde se encontraban Lucy y Latís, se sorprendieron al ver a los padres de Marina con ellos, la mamá de Marina corrió a abrazar a Lucy, cuando sintió los brazos de la mama de Marina sobre ella correspondió el abrazo sin saber porque, la Sra. Ryuuzaki se separo y le dijo –Muchas gracias por salvar a mi Águila de verdad te lo agradezco mucho-, Lucy sonrío abiertamente y le dijo, -así que ya saben todo lo que paso…espero algún día poder decírselo a mis padres y hermanos, por cierto el es mi novio-, se acerco Latís para darle la mano a la mama y papa de Marina, mucho gusto señores-, dijo con una sincera sonrisa, -Bueno chicos si nos disculpan, necesito ver a Caldina para pedirle un favor, ¿Lucy por favor podrías enseñarles el castillo a los padres de Marina en lo que voy con Caldina? Que Marina y Latís te acompañen por favor. Lucy y Latís asintieron, pero se le hizo muy rara la actitud del mago.

-¿Para que quieres a Caldina?-, pregunto Marina en tono molesto, -es solo que necesito pedirle un favor Marina-, el mago le guiño el ojo y Marina se sonrojo, -esta bien, te esperamos más tarde, vamos papas a ver el castillo, les encantará, así conocerán al príncipe Paris, el es novio de Anaís y a los demás habitantes del castillo. Guruclef venia acompañado de Caldina y Ráfaga para conocer a los padres de Marina, entraron al comedor donde encontraron a un bufón Paris haciendo reír sin parar a los padres de la chica, incluso Anaís reía animadamente.

Cuando los padres de la chica voltearon a ver a Caldina se quedaron estupefactos, la hechicera era bellísima y poseía un cuerpo hermoso, pero se sonrojaron al ver sus prendas, como si estuviera vestida en un bikini brasileño para playa, en cuanto los vio, corrió a abrazarlos, -¡MIS QUERIDOS SEÑORES ES UN PLACER! ¡SOY CALDINA SIEMPRE HE SIDO DE LAS MEJORES AMIGAS DE MARINA!-, dijo muy animada mientras los abrazaba con esos abrazos estilo oso, los papas de Marina estaban perdiendo el color por no poder respirar, -¡Caldina los estas ahogando!- dijo Marina agitando las manos, todo comenzaron a reír y Caldina sintió un porrazo en su cabeza, -¡Ya suéltalos!-, dijo Clef en tono de orden, Caldina lo vio con exasperación, -¡Oye eso me dolió!-, replico indignada, -Sres. Ryuuzaki el es Ráfaga, jefe de la fuerza armada de Céfiro y pareja de Caldina-, presento Clef, Ráfaga de acerco a ellos, -tanbien soy amigo de Marina, mucho gusto señores-, dijo con una reverencia, -el gusto es nuestro joven-, dijeron los señores con una sonrisa. –Y bueno díganme, les gustaría quedarse el día de hoy aquí para que conozcan Céfiro y cenar con nosotros…tenemos que hacer una cena en su honor señores, es un placer tenerlos aquí-, dijo la hechicera muy contenta. –Nos encantaría pero en la noche tenemos una junta mi esposa y yo, pero con gusto mañana podemos cenar con ustedes ¿verdad cariño?-, dijo el papa de Marina volteando ver de forma muy cariñosa a su esposa, -si amor, mañana vendremos Caldina, y si nos disculpan ya tenemos que irnos, Águila, Marina vámonos mis niños-, dijo la mama ordenando con la mirada para que sus dos retoños se levantaran, los chicos no querían irse pero si sus padres lo ordenaban tenían que obedecer.

-Sres. Ryuuzaki, mañana me gustaría platicar con ustedes acerca de mis intenciones hacia Marina, espero que en la cena de mañana me den la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes-, dijo el mago en forma sonriente, -"demonios, yo no quiero irme, pero en fin, en cuanto se duerman regresaré a Céfiro con Clef"-, pensó para si misma cuando salio de su ensueño, -"Marina-", la chica se asustó, solo escucho en su mente la voz de Clef y volteo a verlo, -"¿Puedes regresar en cuanto tus papás se duerman? No quiero estar sin ti…por favor"-, Marina se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, se despidieron de todos.

-Caldina, dile a Presea por favor que mañana hablaré con ella-, le pidió Águila a la hechicera, -Y Lucy por favor si mañana venimos a cenar por favor dile a Geo y Zas que vengan, van a querer matarme, pero quiero que conozcan a mis padres- Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amigo, -chicas, espero no regresen muy tarde a Tokio, recuerden que sus papas las estarán esperando-, dijo la mamá de Marina con tono sobre protector y regañón, -No se preocupe señora, regresaremos temprano-, dijo Anaís despidiendo de la señora, Marina de un último vistazo a Clef, le guiño el ojo, este sonrío y regresaron a Tokio.

Cuando regresaron a Tokio, Marina estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto cuando sus papas la detuvieron, -Espera Marina, queremos hablar contigo-, comento su papá haciendo el además de que se sentara al lado de ellos, -Papás de verdad ¡discúlpenme si no les dije nada! Pensé que jamás me creerían…- dijo Marina con tono triste, -No es eso hija, queremos hablarte de tu novio, al parecer va muy enserio contigo, se ve un excelente muchacho a pesar de tener siglos de edad, pero me preocupa-, dijo su mama en tono preocupado-, Marina puso cara de confusión, que podría preocuparle a sus padres…realmente nada, -Marina tu ya eres toda una mujer y el ya es un hombre mayor, quiero creer que ese dije que tienes no lo vas a estar usando para irte a hurtadillas en la noche a ver a tu novio o ¿si?- pregunto su papa con la mirada puesta en su hija, Marina palideció, -No papá por supuesto que no ¡caray! Que no me conocen, además solo he tenido dos novios y los dos han sido de Céfiro-, dijo Marina con voz torpe y tartamudeado, -solo queremos saber si no has tenido intimidad con Clef, tu eres una señorita hija de familia Marina y las señoritas hijas de familia se esperan hasta casarse-, dijo su mama tomando la mano de Marina.

Marina se puso roja como tomate, quiso que en ese mismo momento llegará Caldina con sus bailes que hacían que se desmayará cualquiera para que sus papas no vieran la cara de tomate que tenia, pero era muy tarde, sus padres la miraban fijamente exigiendo una respuesta, -no mamá, este…eh…solo llevo un día de novia de el, aunque lo he amado toda la vida, y apenas supe de el por Lucy y Anaís, es más…ellas, si ellas me dijeron que el quería venir a hablar con ustedes, ellas me entregaron el dije- dijo Marina pasándose nuevamente la mano por la frente, inconscientemente y bueno ¿qué no se les hace tarde para esa junta?- dijo Marina señalándoles el reloj, -Es cierto amor tenemos que irnos, pórtate bien hija, regresaremos tarde de la junta, te veremos hasta mañana, dijo la mama dándole un beso en la mejilla, -pero por favor no le digan a nadie nada acerca de Céfiro-, suplico Marina, -para nada mi vida, no diremos nada, te lo juramos-, dijo su padre despidiéndose de ella.


	11. 11 El compromiso y la revelación

11. EL compromiso y la revelación

Marina espero a que el coche de sus padres se perdiera de su vista para tele transportarse a Céfiro, llego al cuarto del mago que la esperaba sentado en la cama, -¡Marina!, corrió a abrazarla y besarla, -no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe…¿qué te dijeron tus papas acerca de Céfiro?- pregunto el mago susurrando en su oído, la cercanía del mago la enloqueció por un minuto y se abalanzo con deseo contra él, cuando el mago empezó a desabotonarle la blusa, Marina rompió el beso.

-De eso precisamente quería comentarte, mi mama me pregunto qué tan serio era lo nuestro y si ya habíamos tenido intimidad-, dijo Marina con la cara roja, -¿Y qué le dijiste?, Marina suspiro, -que obvio no…la verdad es que tenemos muy poco de novios, digo 2 días para hacer ejem…eso-, el mago puso cara triste, la chica continuo, -además al parecer van a estar al tanto de mis entradas a Céfiro para que no venga a verte en la noches-, respondió con tono resignado.

-Mis intenciones son buenas contigo Marina, yo te amo, contigo es con la única que he hecho esto, además desde siempre me gustaste y te tuve un cariño especial, pero entonces…¿ya no quieres tener intimidad conmigo?-, pregunto el mago tranquilo, pero temeroso de su respuesta, -¡Por supuesto que quiero! Pero no puedo venir a dormir todas las noches aquí, supongo que ahora tendré más restricciones para venir-, alego Marina triste tomando la mano de su mago, -Eso cambiara muy pronto mi niña hermosa, pero si la preocupación de tus padres es que tú te quedes aquí, pues tu podrías transportarme a mundo místico para dormir contigo, porque sinceramente yo no quiero dormir ningún día sin ti, tu cuerpo acurrucado contra el mío en las noches es la mejor sensación del universo, es más me atrevería a decir que es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en mis 700 años de vida, ¿Qué te parece?-, dijo el mago con una gran sonrisa, -¡Eso es excelente! Puedo poner el despertador para levantarnos temprano y transportarte a Céfiro…¿pero por qué dices que eso cambiará muy pronto?-, mirándolo fijamente, -ya lo verás pero entonces, supongo que vamos a dormir en mundo místico no? Hay que transportarnos allá-, dijo Guruclef tomando su mano, -sus deseos son órdenes para mí-, contesto la chica transportándose a Tokio.

La pareja llego al cuarto de la chica y la pasión los inundo, estaban literalmente arrancándose la ropa cuando escucharon pasos atrás de la puerta, -¿Marina hija estas despierta?-, su madre estaba tocando la puerta, Marina se tenso y volteo a ver en donde se había metido Guruclef pero al no verlo, decidió abrirle rápido a su mama, -¿Qué paso mamá?- pregunto Marina ligeramente nerviosa, -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué traes la ropa así? Pensé que ya te habías dormido…no estará Clef aquí verdad…-dijo su mama en tono serio, -Nooooo mamá…¿Cómo puedes creer eso?-, dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, -Ok, solo necesito pasar a tu baño por una crema que necesito-, respondió su mama acercándose a la puerta del baño, -Espera mami yo te la traigo-, dijo Marina interponiéndose en la puerta, su mama se dio cuenta, -No vas a saber que crema Marina así que déjame pasar-, exigió su mama quitándola del camino y entrando al baño, Marina empezó a sudar muchísimo, incluso le sudaron las manos, pero se extraño de no ver respuesta por parte de su mama. Entro al baño y vio a su mama checando su regadera, a Marian le salieron varias gotitas en la cabeza, su mama se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vista, se aclaro la garganta, tomo el envase vacio del mueble de baño de la chica, -esta es la que buscaba hija, que pases buenas noches-, despidiéndose con un ligero beso, en la frente de la chica y saliendo de su habitación.

Marina se aventó aparatosamente a su cama, cuando recordó que el mago en algún lugar debió haberse escondido, se sentó bruscamente en la cama e iba a gritar del susto al ve al mago al lado de ella como si nada, Guruclef solo pudo taparle la boca para que no los descubrieran. –Tranquila Marina, todo está bien-, sonrió el mago quitando la mano de la boca de la guerrera, -¿Dónde te metiste? Pensé que estabas en el baño y mi mama entro a buscar, pensé que me daría un infarto si te encontraba aquí-, señalo Marina con pulso tembloroso, -recuerda que soy el gran gurú de Céfiro, y que puedo desaparecer si quiero, solo me hice invisible-, ante tal confesión Marina le dio un golpe en el brazo, -¡eso me lo hubieras dicho antes!-, exigió la guerrera con tono fuerte a lo que Clef calló con un beso, -sigamos en lo que estábamos…¿te parece?-, susurro en su oído mientras la metía en su cama.

Mientras en Céfiro, una entusiasta Caldina preparaba todo la para cena que se serviría el día siguiente en la noche. Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo la lista de pendientes cuando sintió una presencia en la biblioteca. –Ascot…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿acaso no tienes sueño?- pregunto la pelirrosa, -No es que no tenga sueño, es que tengo que ir a Cizeta y la verdad no quiero, no soporto a Tata, esta insoportable con lo del embarazo-, confesó el chico con tono triste, -era de esperarse, siempre ha sido una chica muy caprichosa, de verdad no sé cómo pudiste engañar a Marina con ella-, confeso la ilusionista moviendo la cabeza con molestia, -No tienes que restregarme cosas que ya se Caldina y bueno vengo a preguntarte algo, ¿han tenido noticias de Marina?-, espero el joven mago, con la esperanza de que hubiera recapacitado acerca de la carta que él le había enviado, -¡Ah! Tu no sabes las buenas nuevas, vinieron Guruclef, Águila y Marina con sus papas, conocí a los Sres. Ryuuzaki, son tan buenas personas…-, Caldina cerró los ojos con ternura, -espero ser buena amiga de la Sra. Ryuuzaki-, confeso después muy animada.

Ascot se quedo en coma, -¿cómo pudo haber traído a sus padres? ¿Cómo pudo tele transpórtalos?- después de salir de su ensueño, -Es una larga historia querido…pero mañana habrá una fiesta en su honor y vendrá ella con sus padres y todos estarán, así que te recomiendo que si quieres estar presente no traigas a Tata, no quiero un zafarrancho aquí con esa chica ¿entendiste?-, amenazo Caldina, -no te preocupes Caldina, tengo tantas ganas de conocer y hablar con sus padres y contarles mis intenciones hacia su hija, además que yo sepa no se ha arreglado con Guruclef ¿o sí?-, pregunto el joven mago.

Caldina lo vio con aprehensión, no era posible que todavía a estas alturas tuviera ilusiones de reconciliación cuando ella y todos sabían a excepción de Ascot perfectamente que Marina, ya se había entregado a cuerpo y alma al mago, que por cierto se le notaba en la cara y en sus acciones y en todo lo demás, incluso en el día anterior ni siquiera había asistido a las juntas, Latís y Paris tuvieron que asistir con el simplemente porque estaba con Marina haciendo –"quien sabe que"- pensó la ilusionista, -jijijijiji-, una sonrisita tonta salió de su boca, era tan raro ver al gran gurú de Céfiro como un chico enamorado, aunque le daba gusto, todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo siempre lo había visto muy solo.

-Y bueno…¿me piensas contestar?-, exigió el joven palú, -mi querido Ascot, yo la verdad no sé nada, a mí se me dio la orden de la cena, eso es todo, además si tuviera algo con Marina estás de acuerdo que no vendría Águila y los papas de Marina, además Águila me dijo que le avisará a Presea que el hablaría con ella mañana-, dijo con tal lógica y firmeza que Ascot sonrió. –Bueno Caldina voy a Cizeta, buenas noches-, dijo despidiéndose de la ilusionista y salió, -"si tengo la suerte a mi favor Águila no será rival para mi-" dijo para si mismo mientras se subía en una de sus criaturas para ir a Cizeta.

La chica se sobo las sienes como si tuviera una pésima migraña, no le gustaba para nada mentirle al que consideraba su "pequeño hermano" pero Guruclef le había pedido a ella así como a todos los demás que no dijeran nada a Ascot acerca de su relación , además era su amigo y maestro y Marina como su hija, se lo debía a ellos, después de todo, el patán y el estúpido había sido su "pequeño hermano".

La mañana llego a Tokio y con ella el ruido tenue del despertador de la chica, se estiro y empezó a recoger su ropa para vestirse cuando sintió que la arrastraban de nuevo a la cama, -Hacer el amor contigo es maravilloso, jamás imagine que tenerte en mis brazos sería el mejor placer que jamás he experimentado-, susurro el mago en el cuello de la chica, Marina sonrió, se volteo frente a él y lo beso, -Buenos Días..tenemos que llevarte a Céfiro Clef, no puedes llegar tarde a tus pendientes, además no tardan en levantarse mis papas-, dijo la chica acostada frente a él. El mago asintió y con movimiento de su báculo estaban vestidos, Marina lo abrazo y se tele transportaron a Céfiro.

-Hoy tengo unas juntas importantes Marina y se me olvido decirte que la cena de hoy es de gala, aunque Caldina les confeccionara los trajes, así que vengan un poco antes, ¿si?-, dijo el mago inclinándose y dándole un ligero besito en los labios, -Ok está bien…hoy tendré inspección maternal todo el día, así que no podré darme mis escapadas, ¿pero por qué hacer una fiesta en su honor?-, pregunto la chica, -porque es un gran gusto conocerlos-, dijo el mago tratando de quitarle la curiosidad a su novia. –Tengo que regresar, no sea que llegue mi mama y no me encuentre en el cuarto…te amo-, dijo besándolo dulcemente, -yo también mi querida Marina-, diciendo esto, la chica desapareció de su cuarto. Clef se cambio de ropas y se dirigió con Caldina para saber cómo iban los preparativos de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, la chica se acomodaba en su cama para fingir que estaba dormida, escucho leves golpes en la puerta pero no respondió tratando de hacerse la dormida. Su mama entro sigilosamente a la habitación y la revisó, se sobo la cabeza con frustración, -"debo estar loca, andar revisando als cosas de mi hija así"- pensó para sí misma, mientras se sentó en la cama y la despertó con un beso, -buenos días dormilona-, Marina abrió los ojos simulando un profundo sueño, -Buenos Días mama-, contesto la peliazul mientras se incorporaba y se estiraba, -Mamá recuerda que hoy tenemos la cena en Céfiro, es de gala, pero nuestro trajes cefirianos estarán listos así que hay que llegar un poco antes-, dijo Marian fingiendo un falso bostezo, -¿Quién te dijo eso?-, pregunto mientras le acomodaba el cabello, -Lucy me hablo ya muy pasada la noche para comentarme-, respondió tratándole de restarle importancia al asunto.

El día paso sin contratiempos, Águila y Marina convivían con sus padres amenamente, estaban todos listo para ir a Céfiro cuando de repente a Marina le entraron unos nervios terribles, -"algo va a pasar en esta cena…que está tramando Clef"- pensó para sí misma angustiada. Hasta ese momento reacciono, el mago era una persona muy antipática para las celebraciones, incluso si podía prescindía de ellas, no el "alma de la fiesta", así que la cena de honor por conocer a los papas de ella le estaba dando miedo. Cuando se tele transportaron a Céfiro, una discreta comitiva los esperaba, Guruclef y Caldina, -Sean bienvenidos a Céfiro-, saludo el mago educadamente, -Hola Clef nos da mucho gusto verte-, dijo la mama de Marina mientras estrechaba la mano del mago, -nos da mucho gusto estar aquí y verte de nuevo Clef-, dijo el papa mientras ponía la mano en su hombro, el mago sonrió y busco con la mirada a Marina, cuando sus ojos se unieron a los de ella, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a castañear los dientes, -Marina ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes bien?-, pregunto el mago abrazándola, esto no la relajo, se puso aun más nerviosa y castañeo más los dientes, -essssttttoooy biiiiennnn-, dijo la chica con dificultad, Caldina que se dio cuenta de los nervios de la chica se abalanzo hacia los padres de la chica, para que se distrajera, -¡MIS QUERIDOS SEÑORES QUE BUENO QUE VINIERON!, vengan vamos a vestirlos-, dijo la ilusionista jalando a Marina y Águila que se mantenía cerca de Marina.

Guruclef trato de buscar la mirada de Marina, pero ella simplemente la vio con ojos de miedo, esto lo preocupo y empezó a sentir inseguridad, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y le importaba, pero tal vez era muy temprano para hacer eso, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, todo estaba listo. Mientras que con Caldina, los padres de Marina estaban muy animados con los trajes cefirianos, -Vaya que ropa tan bonita, pero…¿por qué toda esta en color azul?-, cuestiono la señora mientras tomaba el vestido de su hija y de ella, -porque Marina es la guerrera mágica del agua, es su color representativo-, contesto la ilusionista muy alegre, tanto el padre como Águila llevaban los típicos trajes de gala de Céfiro, con capa, hombreras y cinturilla, mientras que el vestido de la mamá de Marina que lucía una figura esplendida como su hija, Caldina la vistió con un vestido azul celeste recto con una pequeña cola, con un escote bastante decente en el pecho y un escote a media espalda, el vestido de Marina era hermoso, era el tipo traje cefiriano de guerrera mágica, llevaba un vestido blanco semi ajustado que llevaba una cinturilla de color azul atada a un lado de la cintura, el vestido no tenía un escote profundo pero estaba bellamente adornado con zafiros colocados con detalles dorados al centro, llevaba una pequeña corona de flores y en los brazos y antebrazos llevaba pulseras con zafiros y oro, llevando como collar, el maravilloso dije que Clef había forjado para ella. Cuando sus papas la vieron quedaron fascinados, -te ves hermosa Marina-, dijo su madre abrazándola, -vaya que si has crecido, de verdad…te ves hermosa-, dijo su papa tomándola de las manos, -gracias papas de verdad se los agradezco-, dijo en tono nervioso. Caldina se dio cuenta que Marina seguía nerviosa, esperaba tener algún tiempo a solas con ella para platicar, Águila se dio cuenta y ayuda a Caldina para que se quedaran solas, -Mamá…Papá vamos a ver si encontramos a Geo y Zas, son amigos míos de Autozam y de seguro mueren por conocerlos.

-No se preocupen por Marina, ella me tiene que ayudar con mi vestido, nos vemos afuera del comedor en 15 minutos ¿les parece?-, los papas de Marina asintieron y salieron con Águila emocionados de conocer a los amigos de su hijo y sus "futuros hijos adoptivos". –Haber señorita…¿me puedes decir por qué estas tan nerviosa?-, pregunto Caldina muy molesta, -es que algo trama Clef…tengo miedo Caldina…el no precisamente el "alma de la fiesta"- respondió la chica muy nerviosa, Cladina la tomo de las manos, -Marina, ¿realmente amas al gurú?-, pregunto la armera, -Marina la miro a los ojos, -con toda mi vida, mi ser y mi corazón, si viviera 1000 años, esos 1000 años lo amaría Caldina, no veo mi vida sin el…¿sabes? Desde que la segunda visita a Céfiro me enamoré de él, pero enterré ese sentimiento porque el es el Gran Gurú de Céfiro, sé que me preguntarás por Ascot y durante el tiempo que enterré el sentimiento hacia Clef ame a Ascot…pero él se encargo de matar ese amor, y bueno con la convivencia con Clef, ese sentimiento renació y veme aquí, con mis padres en Céfiro para la cena de gala y para que Clef hable con mis padres acerca de sus intenciones conmigo-, termino la peliazul dando un gran suspiro, -ahí esta pequeña, no tienes nada que temer-, dijo la ilusionista abrazándola, -vamos, nos están esperando.

Los padres de Marina y Águila la esperaban en la entrada del comedor. Marina seguía nerviosa, Caldina entro primero anunciando que estaba todo listo y que estaban esperando la entrada de la guerrera con su familia, 5 segundos después se escucho el anuncio. –La Guerrera Mágica del Agua con su familia, la Sra. Marian Ryuuzaki, el Sr. Adolf Ryuuzaki y el Comandante Aguila Letkon, comandante de la nave NXS de Autozam-, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Marina casi de desmaya. El comedor esta elegantemente adornado con guirlandas y guías azules, estaba toda la elite de Céfiro, asi como de Autozam, Fharen y para acabarla de fregar Cizeta, sintió la mirada de frialdad de Tata mientras que la mirada de Ascot se veía interesada, parecía como si quisiera correr del lado de Tata para quedarse con ella, cambio la vista, se sentía miedosa y con esas miradas incomodas. Al mirar hacia el final de las escalera, la esperaba el mago con una túnica hermosa de color azul marino con adornos color dorado, muy parecidos a los que llevaba la guerrera. –Sean bienvenidos a Céfiro-, dijo el mago solemnemente, -por favor tomen asiento-. Los invitados se sentaron en la mesa de los habitantes del castillo de Céfiro, si bien estaba la elite del planeta, ella no los conocía muy bien, es más casi a nadie, Marina y sus padres se sentaron al lado de Guruclef, Águila que estaba ignorando la mirada de Presea que se sentó al lado de Lucy, Presea veía desde la orilla de la mesa a su amor y bajo la vista.

-Echaste la casa por la ventana con esta fiesta, pero…¿por qué tanta pompa? ¿Qué estas tramando?-, pregunto la chica nerviosa, el mago solo rio, -creo que es hora que lo sepas…-, contesto el mago con un susurro. Marina comenzó a castañear, las manos le temblaban y le sudaban, estaba terriblemente nerviosa, el mago se levanto de su asiento, -antes de empezar a cenar, quisiera agradecerles por asistir a este evento tan importante, los planetas amigos de Céfiro son nuestra familia también, estoy agradecido por su compañía el día de hoy que es para mí uno de los más importantes de mi vida-, Marina trago saliva, empezó a torcer sus dedos con fuerza, estaba a punto del desmayo, -Hoy se encuentra con nosotros la familia de la Guerrera del Agua, Marina Ryuuzaki-, dijo señalando a su amada, la chica se sonrojo a más no poder, -Ella es…el amor de mi vida-, Marina sonrió y sus padres también, se escucho el cuchicheo de todos, jamás creyeron que el mago supremo de Céfiro estuviera enamorada y menos de la guerrera del agua, incluso la élite de Céfiro se sorprendió, hasta hace un año, veían a la chica muy feliz del brazo de Ascot.

Y, este por su parte, no cabía del odio que sentía hacia su maestro, se la había quitado… realmente no, pero se vio inteligente y le gano terreno, -Sres. Ryuuzaki, quisiera pedir la mano de Marina en matrimonio-, se dirigió a los padres de la chica, el corazón de la guerrera empezó a latir con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su corazón, los padres de la chica asintieron con una sonrisa, su corazón latió con más fuerza, el mago la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista del comedor, -Marina, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida-, dijo con ternura, -tú también eres el amor de mi vida Clef-, dijo sonrojada delante de todos, el mago se arrodillo delante de ella, -hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amada Marina, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-, pregunto abriendo delante de la chica la pequeña cajita en donde se encontraba un solitario de platino, en su base tenía un hermoso zafiro con un diamante azul, unidos con unos pequeñísimos diamantitos claros que hacia juego con el dije que el mismo le había dado días atrás.

Marina, respiro forzadamente, su corazón latía como caballo desbocado. Todos esperaban con expectativa la respuesta de la chica, nadie en el castillo sabía que Clef se le declararía, todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos, Anaïs y Lucy voltearon a ver con ojos molestos a sus amores, tenían más tiempo con ellos y no daban el gran paso, pero a su vez estaban felices por su amiga, incluso Caldina, sabían que la cena era por darles la bienvenida a la familia de Marina, incluso Presea veía con una sonrisa la declaración, un Águila muy sorprendido la miro y sonrió. La chica sintió la mirada de su amor perdido y sintió esperanza de poder recuperarlo. Marina cerró los ojos y suspiro, -¡Por supuesto que si….te amo Clef!-, contesto la chica antes de lanzarse contra el mago con un feroz beso, todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir a excepción de uno.

Ascot miraba feroz la escena -"si no hubiera hecho mi maldito berrinche ese día cuando no se apareció en dos semanas, yo estaría celebrando esto"-, pensó para sí mismo con lagrimas en los ojos, Tata se dio cuenta y le susurro a su oído, -ves querido Ascot, ahora solo nos tienes a nuestro hijo y a mi contigo por siempre-, sonriendo maliciosamente, el chico no lo soporto, golpeo la mesa y salió del comedor haciendo un gran escándalo. Caldina corrió tras él para tratar de calmarlo. Todos vieron la situación, incluso los padres de Marina, no paso desapercibida la situación.

Guruclef puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la guerrera y la abrazo, -te amo mi querida Marina, gracias por traerme a la vida, siempre fui una persona muy solitaria, pero ahora ya no me siento solo, te tengo a ti y es todo lo que me importa-, confesó el mago, la guerrera tomo su cara entre sus manos, -sin ti moriría-, confeso la chica antes de besar sus labios delante de toda la familia y amigos de Céfiro.

Caldina alcanzo a ver a Ascot sentada en una de la fuentes del jardín del mago, se veía sumamente triste y melancólico, el chico alcanzo a verla y se levanto bruscamente, -¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaban enamorados y peor, que se van a casar?-, exigió señalando a la ilusionista con tono muy grosero, Caldina aparto su dedo amenazador con un golpe, -porque ellos me lo pidieron, además también fue una sorpresa para mí que Guruclef le pidiera matrimonio, pero ¿a ti que más te da? Si Tata lleva el fruto de tus placeres cargados es su panza, tú la perdiste por idiota, a mi no me vengas a reclamar cosas-, grito Caldina muy molesta. –Es que yo la amo, no soportaré verla con mi maestro-, dijo entre lagrimas, Caldina suspiro y lo abrazo, -si de verdad no quieres perderla, pídele una disculpa y trata de ser un buen amigo para ella, su corazón siempre perteneció al mago, ella me lo confeso, también me dijo que un tiempo te amo, pero…que ese sentimiento murió cuanto se entero de lo de Tata, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ella también merece ser feliz Ascot-, dijo mientras se separaba de él. –Me matará verla con mi maestro no podré soportarlo-, dijo mientras corría hacia el bosque del silencio. Caldina sintió pesar, no le gustaba ver a su "pequeño hermano" sufrir, pero…también era consciente de que Marina merecía ser feliz y que Ascot la había lastimado mucho. Se levanto triste y se dirigió al comedor de nuevo.

La cena empezó muy animada, Presea solo volteaba a ver a Águila, pero este no respondía a sus miradas, la chica se canso, se levanto de la mesa, Águila estaba hablando con su papá cuando Presea le hablo con su dedo, tanto padre como hijo voltearon, en ese mismo momento Presea deposito un tierno beso sobre los labios de Águila, este la atrajo más hacia él y se separo suspirando, - Ya extrañaba tus besos amada Presea…y pensar que los últimos labios que bese fueron los de Marina-, dijo alegremente.

Presea se congelo, Lucy y Anaïs se voltearon a ver con miedo, ellas ya lo sabían, Marina se los había confesado cuando paso todo, los papas de Marina, , Paris, Latís, Ráfaga voltearon a ver a la chica, pero sintió la mirada feroz de Clef encima de ella, -¿de qué está hablando Águila? Exigió el mago. Marina trago saliva ruidosamente, como si su garganta estuviera en carne vida y le dificultara pasar algo, palideció…, ¿cómo podría explicar algo así?, miro con miedo a Águila y este bajo la vista por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer y volteo a ver de nuevo al mago que la miraba con unos ojos fríos y duros, Marina se disculpo y salió corriendo del comedor ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.


	12. 12 Momentos de tensión

12. Momento de tensión

Marina corría por los pasillos del castillo, llego a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, sintió malestar por la carrera, tuvo una nausea muy fuerte y apenas fue consciente de levantarse para poder vomitar en el baño. Limpio con papel su boca y comenzó a llorar, ¿cómo podía explicarle aquello? Recargo su cara en la superficie fría del lavabo para alejar aquel mal recuerdo.

Mientras en el comedor, Clef estaba consternado por la actitud de Marina, -Clef, disculpa mi imprudencia, pero necesito hablar contigo-, dijo Águila poniendo su mano en el hombro del mago, todos en la mesa estaban esperando respuesta de este. –Yo no veo a Marina de la forma en que crees, en efecto, la bese…pero quiero explicártelo todo-, dijo Águila mientras quitaba su mano del hombro del mago, -también quiero que tu escuches Presea, incluso ustedes-, dijo refiriéndose a sus padres y a todos los presentes. –El día de la graduación de las chicas, me moleste con Presea, yo sabía que ella te quería o que aun le gustabas…por eso cuanto todos se fueron a dormir, fui a buscar a Marina, no te niego, antes no la veía con ojos de hermano, ella se alarmo al verme en su puerta, me dejo pasar, entre, la bese y casi me mata, me empujo con mucha fuerza y me corrió, le pregunte por ti y logro tranquilizarse un poco y ahí fue donde me declaro que te amaba y yo como me sentía fatal también por Presea decidí quedarme en mundo místico a olvidar, eso fue lo que paso, ella es mi hermana ahora y no tengo ningún interés romántico en ella, yo amo a Presea-, dijo esto bajando la mirada ante la mirada de todos los de la mesa. Clef se paro agradeciendo la explicación de su cuñado, -Ve a buscarla Clef, debe de estar muy triste-, dijo la Sra. Ryuuzaki al mago, le tomo solo dos segundos reaccionar.

El mago se encontraba afuera del cuarto de la guerrera, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, se alarmo, trato de abrirla pero vio que estaba con llave, no pudo más con su preocupación, la abrió con magia. Entro al cuarto de la guerrera, vio que no estaba y se sentó en su cama, despeino un poco su cabello y suspiro, escucho ruido en el baño y encontró a una Marina completamente acostada en el piso del baño con la mejilla izquierda pesadamente recargada en el piso.

-¡Marina! Vamos levántate, te puedes refriar, dijo el mago cargándola y depositándola en la cama, -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras tomaba su mano, Marina no respondía, -Voy a despedir a los invitados y a decirles que te sientes mal, espérame aquí ¿si?-, dijo el mago saliendo de su cuarto cuando Marina no detuvo, -Espera-, dijo con voz insegura, el mago la volteo a ver y se sentó al lado de ella, -Perdóname por no decírtelo, nunca le preste importancia, pero me daba miedo que lo supieras y me dejaras de querer.

Clef beso su frente y la abrazo, -jamás haría eso, además, se que lo corriste de cuarto, Águila me explico todo, no te preocupes, dime una cosa, ¿te sientes mal? Te ves demasiado pálida-, Marina negó con la cabeza, -no me mientas, sabes que no eres buena mintiendo además estoy preocupado-, dijo el mago tenso, -no…me siento perfectamente, tal vez fue del susto, no te preocupes, ¿volvemos a la fiesta?-, Marina afirmo con la cabeza y suspiro, se sentía extrañamente aliviada. Mientras Clef la tomaba de la mano amorosamente, las palabras de Águila no checaban contra lo que él vio en la noche de graduación que fue un completo desastre, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle bien a su novia la situación.

Todos los comensales ya estaban casi terminando el primer tiempo de la cena cuando Marina y Guruclef llegaron, Marina se sentó y sonrió a sus papas. El mago se notaba pensativo, mientras que los padres de la chica examinaban cada movimiento de ella, -¿Qué más nos estará ocultando Marina?"- pensó su mamá al ver lo poco que conocía a todos. Mientras tanto una Presea muy molesta maldecía a la peliazul. _"Maldita Marina te odio, te odio tanto, pero te daré donde más te duele, donde más les duele a los dos, esto no se quedará así"-, pensaba mirando fríamente a la chica, Marina sintió literalmente las miradas de puñal y volteo a verla temerosa, Presea al ser captada infraganti por la guerrera del agua, se limito a sonreírle de una manera dulce impregnada de odio e hipocresía, Marina trago saliva aparatosamente, era obvio que con la confesión de Águila se iban a generar muchos problemas, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Volteo a ver a su prometido que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, era obvio que la confesión le afecto mucho. Brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la música. Paris tomo la mano de Anaïs y la llevo a la pista de baile, Latis hizo lo mismo con Lucy. Los papas de Marina también se levantaron dejando a la chica sola con su "concuña", "su hermano" y su "prometido". Presea aprovecho el momento para inyectar su veneno. -¿Águila por qué no sacas a Marina a bailar? Ella es tu hermana ¿no es asi?-, dijo en tono sarcástico. Guruclef soltó un hondo suspiro, -ve a bailar con el-, le indico a su novia. Águila al ver a su hermana que estaba a punto de llorar, se levanto y la saco inmediatamente, Marina mecánicamente le dio la mano a su hermano y se retiraron.

Guruclef estaba consternado, no era la forma en que el esperaba que se desenvolviera la fiesta y menos con la confesión de Águila. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sobaba sus sienes en forma ausente. Abrió los ojos y tenía a Presea al lado de él. –No se tu que pienses, pero eso de que son hermanos yo no me lo trago Guruclef-, dijo la armera con toda la ponzoña que podía tener en su lengua lista para ser disparada, -Yo tampoco-, dijo el mago agachando la cabeza, -yo…estoy sufriendo mucho por esto-, dijo con un nudo en la garganta fingido, -Nunca lo creí de Águila y de Marina, me han decepcionado-, dijo derramando sus lagrimas de cocodrilo. El mago suspiro pesadamente, a él la confesión tampoco le causo gracia.

Por su parte, los "hermanos" discutían, -¿Por qué lo dijiste Águila? Me acabas de meter en un problemita, esta es mi fiesta de compromiso y ve como están ellos-, dijo la guerrera muy molesta señalando a sus respectivas parejas afectadas, -Discúlpame hermana no fue mi intención-, dijo Águila disculpándose, -¡eres un idiota!-, dijo con fuerza Marina, soltándose de su hermano, pero Águila fue más rápido, la tomo del brazo y se fundió con ella en un abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y de sus parejas, -No te molestes, yo te quiero mucho Marina-, dijo su hermano abrazándola sin dejarla hablar, Marina volteo a ver a Clef que la miraba con ojos agonizantes, apenas fue consciente de detectar a Presea jalando al mago de su túnica para darle un beso que el mago no correspondió pero tampoco hizo nada.

La chica se petrifico y dejo de forcejear con Águila, su hermano al darse cuenta, también la soltó y vio como Presea se separo de Guruclef. Marina apretó los puños, definitivamente esto era más delo que podía soportar. Soltó un grito feroz que hizo que la música cesará. Se acerco con tanta brusquedad que la armera por fin sintió miedo y se alejo del mago. Lo miro con ojos furiosos y le soltó una cachetada tal que le dolió hasta a sus antepasados del mago. Clef quedo descolocado por el golpe pero cuando reacciono vio a la guerrera furiosa, tomo el anillo que su prometido le había dado y se lo aventó en la cara. –Gracias por todo-, dijo la guerrera. Los padres de Marina se acercaron a ella tratando de controlar a su hija, se estaba haciendo un espectáculo delante de la elite de los demás planeta y de Céfiro que serian chismes durante varios siglos.

-¿Sabes algo Clef? Creí que eras diferente, pero veo que eres igual a todos, quédate con Presea, yo ya no te amo. Te voy a mandar el dije con alguna de ellas y a mí no me volverás a ver nunca-, dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, -Eres una ramera Presea, no sé cómo Águila se fijo en ti, pero ahí tienes al Gran Gurú de Céfiro, quédate con mis sobras…es todo tuyo-, dijo la guerrera mientras Presea la veía con furia, Marina tomo a sus padres de las manos, vio como Ascot entraba al salón, volteo a verla, ella lo miro y le sonrió y desapareció junto con ellos.

-Hija ¿Qué está pasando?-, pregunto su mama preocupada, Marina no contesto, fue al baño y se limpio las lagrimas, -No queremos que regreses hija-, dijo su papa en tono triste, -estamos hartos de que te lastimen, desde que conociste a esa gente no eres la misma-, agrego el padre tomándola de la mano. –Tengo que arreglar otra situación, no te preocupes, después de esto no regresaré-, dijo Marina con tono firme. –Deshazte de ese dije-, dijo su mama señalando el regalo del Gurú, no te preocupes, -así será- agrego mientras desaparecía.

Marina llego a su cuarto en Céfiro, salió corriendo de su habitación y vio como Lucy se acercaba, grito cuando la vio, -¡Marina!-, grito la pelirroja, -¡SSSSHHHHH!-, sentencio Marina con tono molesto, -Todos te están buscando, en especial Guruclef y Águila-, dijo Lucy, -No me interesa, estoy hasta la madre de que me lastimen-, dijo la guerrera con semblante molesto. -¡Marina! no hables así, sabes que ellos te quieren y-, no la dejo continuar, -ya párale Lucy, necesito que me ayudes, necesito que estés en media hora aquí por favor, por cierto ¿Dónde está Ascot?-, urgió la chica, -Venia para acá, todos te están buscando, no creo que tarde, ¿pero para que lo quieres?-, dijo Lucy nerviosa, -Porque ahora sí, todos me van a pagar lo que me deben, voy a alcanzarlo, trae a Tata contigo-, dijo mientras corría dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

Marina corría por los pasillos del castillo cuando se topo con Ascot, -¡Marina!- grito el palú mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, Marina correspondió al abrazo maliciosamente, -Marina, Guruclef y Presea son unos desgraciados, no les hagas caso-, dijo el chico estrechándola es sus brazos, -Ven vamos a hablar- dijo Marina mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto. El chico no tenía idea que traía entre manos. Llegaron al cuarto de la guerrera del agua, fingió cerrar la puerta y esta lo sentó en su cama, el chico se sonrojo, -Marina…yo me siento muy apenado por lo que paso con Guruclef-, Marina suspiro, volteo a verlo y se sentó en las piernas del chico, -¿sabes? No me importa- dijo posando sensualmente su boca en la del palú, el chico correspondió con deseo, -No se tu, pero tengo tantos deseos de hacerlo contigo-, susurro en su oído eróticamente, Ascot perdió los estribos, en un minuto estaba encima de ella, le desgarro completamente el vestido.

Por su parte Lucy cumplía el favor que le había hecho a su amiga, Después de correr por casi 20 minutos encontró a su "amiga" -Lucia…¿sabes dónde está Ascot?-, pregunto con tono grosero Tata al no encontrar a su futuro esposo, Lucy torció el gesto, -Supongo que esta con Marina, están hablando en el cuarto de ella-, con que hablando-, dijo Tata mientras corría con su semi panza de 3 meses al cuarto de la chica, Lucy suspiro y corrió atrás de ella.

Llegaron al cuarto de la guerrera y se escucho el rechinar de su cabecera, Marina escucho voces afuera, sonrió con malicia, apretó más el cuerpo del palú mientras este la penetraba, -¿Me amas Ascot?-, pregunto la guerrera con voz entre cortada, -¡TE AMO MARINA!-, dijo el chico ahogando un gemido, -Dilo más fuerte-, pidió la guerrera, -mientras Tata abría la puerta y se asomaba junto con Lucy sigilosamente hacia el interior, Lucy se tapo los ojos, pero Tata se quedo estática, Marina la vio con sarcasmo, -¡TE AMO MARINA!, ¡Odio a Tata, ella no significa nada para mí!-, dijo el palú concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ascot…-, dijo la princesa de Cizeta con lagrimas en los ojos, - El chico volteo a ver a su prometida con sorpresa, Marina se tapo, lo empujo y se levanto de la cama, -Ahí tienes a tu prometido Tata, espero que seas muy feliz, siente lo que yo sentí…¿duele verdad?-, dijo Marina con ojos fríos mientras se ponía un vestido cefiriano. Tata agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos, -Ojala seas buen padre Ascot y disculpa que no te acompañe en tu boda…adiós para siempre-, dijo mientras salía corriendo jalando a Lucy. -¿Qué demonios hiciste Marina? tú no eres así-, rugió Lucy mientras corría al lado de su amiga, -Darles lo que se merecen, ahora vamos con Presea-, aceleraron el paso y se encontraron en el comedor a un Paris tratando de detener a Águila y Clef de que se rompieran la cara.

-Ya tranquilo Guruclef-, grito Paris al mago mientras Latis detenía a Águila, -Todo es culpa de Marina-, dijo Presea, -ella ha hecho que nuestra vidas se vayan a pique-, concluyo Presea haciéndose la dramática. –Tienes razón Presea y vengo a solucionar esto-, dijo con tono de odio la peliazul mientras entraba con Lucy al comedor. Todos se quedaron callados, -Marina puedo explicarte lo que paso-, suplico el mago. La guerrera no le hizo caso, el mago la tomo del brazo y esta se soltó con violencia, corrió hacia Águila y lo abrazo, -¿estás bien? Pegunto Águila mientras acariciaba su frente, Marina volteo a ver a Presea con burla y beso a Águila.

El chico se quedo estático, pero al pasar los segundos correspondió el beso. No era cierto que la veía como su hermana, era todo lo contrario, por fin el chico se dio cuenta cuanto le gustaba su "hermana". Todos se quedaron callados mientras Marina se separaba del autozamita. Se quito el dije y se lo aventó al mago, -Jamás volveré, gracias por abrirme los ojos Guruclef, yo ya no pertenezco a Céfiro-, dijo la guerrera mientras se acercaba a Presea, -Quédate con mis sobras Presea, siempre serás la sombra de lo que Guruclef quiso conmigo-, dijo con tono serio. Caldina abrazó a la chica, -no tienes porque irte Marina-, dijo la ilusionista con una lagrima, -ustedes pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran-, dijo consolando a la chica.

Paris y Anaïs la miraban incrédulos, la peliazul se acerco a Lucy, -amiga ¿me harías el favor?-, dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa, la chica asintió y se acerco a ella, -Águila, ¿te vas conmigo?-, dijo la guerrera extendiendo su mano-, el chico la tomo, -tonta, te dije que sin mis padres y sin ti jamás podría vivir-, dijo dándole un beso en la boca. –Marina por favor, necesitamos hablar-, dijo el Gurú acercándose a ella, pero Águila se interpuso. –Vámonos Lucy-, dijo la chica y junto con Águila desaparecieron.

_**Lo sé Antitos, sé que me quieres matar, que viajarías hasta México para ahorcarme personalmente, ¿Qué paso con Marina? simplemente que ya la tenían hasta la matraca, eso…chicas eso pasa por presionarme en facebook, vean lo que mi loca cabeza ha creado. **_

_**Gracias Nancy, Linita, Brenda y Antitos por estar al pendiente de mi historia.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Jessica**_


	13. 13 Mas allá de la frontera

**13. Más allá de la frontera**

-¡Exijo la presencia de las 3 guerreras mágicas al primer consejo de naciones!-, grito el Gurú después de dar un golpe en la sala de juntas. –Guruclef no la podemos hacer volver entiende, ella no quiere, tiene su vida allá y pues..-, la guerrera del viento fue abruptamente interrumpida, -no me interesa, ella es la única guerrera que puede controlar a Ceres y la necesito aquí…si no viene la traeré por la fuerza, ¡no voy a permitir que Céfiro estalle en guerra nuevamente con Cizeta!-, dijo el mago dando otro golpe en la mesa. Habían pasado 2 largos años desde el incidente en la fiesta de compromiso de los antiguos novios y de todo el desastre que había pasado. –No creo que Águila te permita que le pongas una mano encima, entiende ella no quiere regresar, ya no quiere saber nada de Céfiro, ni de Ascot, ni de Presea y de ti, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-, dijo Lucy con el seño fruncido.

-Pueden retirarse, digo ausentemente el mago después de escuchar la contestación de Lucy mientras sobaba sus sienes, todos los presentes salieron, este dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre el libro que tenia, habían pasado 2 largos años y la extrañaba muchísimo, 2 años que no sabía nada de ella, lo único que sabía era que estaba bien y que "ya no vivía en Tokio" según palabras de las chicas y de Águila, de él si no tenía noticias. Abrió su cajón y saco una pequeña poción y la bebió, esta poción la tomaba diariamente para calmar la ansiedad que constantemente le carcomía.

Suspiro pesadamente, ¿Cuántas veces les había dicho a las chicas que lo llevaran a mundo místico a buscarla? ¿Cuánta veces les rogo, les suplico y hasta lloro? Muchísimas y no solo el sufría, las chicas veían dolidas como el mago se desbarataba, aún así, respetaron lo que su amiga les pidió, "no quiero volver a saber nada más de el" les pidió Marina en tono serio, así que por mucho que quisieran al mago, su lealtad estaba con Marina.

Tomo el dije que ella alguna vez le dio, lo miro y leyó lo que venía escrito en el y volvió a suspirar, la espera cada vez lo estaba volviendo más loco. Saco el calendario de mundo místico que tenia, faltaban 2 semana para su cumpleaños, lo tenía completamente marcado en el calendario, aunque por su puesto no lo olvidaba, no olvidaba el beso que poso en los labios de Águila delante de el y como este correspondió. Y mucho menos las maldiciones que soltó Tata tirada en el piso gritando como histérica como había encontrado al palú y a la guerrera teniendo sexo.

Todo había sido un desastre desde que se fue, absolutamente todo y no solo el sufrió, todos la pasaron muy mal y al final tuvieron su merecido como ella quiso. Tata del coraje enfermo y perdió al bebé, aunque en realidad, su vanidad por no subir de peso la hacían que no se alimentara lo suficiente, y con la impresión, aborto al bebe, Ascot por su parte estuvo encarcelado 1 año en Cizeta como castigo por deshonrar a la hija de los sultanes, había salido hace un año exactamente y se encontraba dedicado al 100% del cuidado de la flora y fauna en Céfiro, rara vez se le veía en el castillo.

Presea, la maldita Presea que se había encargado de hacer la vida de todos un infierno, el mago cerro los ojos recordando la última vez que la vio.

FLASHBACK

-Presea, quiero que te largues del castillo, ¡quedas desterrada de Céfiro para siempre!-, dijo el mago después de ver como Marina desapareció con Águila. -¡Tu no puedes hacer eso, lo hice por ti, porque esa niña te lastimo y me quito a Águila! Además yo soy la armero oficial, debo estar en el castillo-, dijo la armera con furia, -Hay muchas gente con talento aquí para ser armero as que lárgate-, dijo le mago furioso apretando ruidosamente su báculo, -tú no puedes correrme sabes…Paris es el rey-, dijo sarcásticamente, -Paris será el rey pero yo soy la máxima autoridad aquí!-, dijo inmovilizándola. –Ráfaga, mándala a Autozam en arresto domiciliario, no la quiero cerca de aquí-, dijo el mago dándole la espalda. Ráfaga asintió y la tomo por la fuerza para sacarla, -¡Ella no te quiere Clef, te vas a arrepentir!-, dijo mientras Ráfaga literalmente la arrastraba hacia la salida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todo era un caos en su vida, pero se presentaba la situación perfecta, aunque el panorama no era bueno, el berrinche de Tata por su hijo (al que obvio no quería) era la excusa perfecta para que Marina se humillará ante el consejo de naciones, Paris estaba a punto de asumir su rol de rey, más sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con el mago, no quería que la situación se saliera de control y menos que Céfiro estallará en guerra. Toda esta información había sido enviada por los sultanes como ultimátum.

¿Cómo podría traerla de nuevo a Céfiro…a su vida?, la guerra estaba punto de estallar y no sabía cómo detenerla, necesitaba a la guerrera del agua aquí. No quedaba otra más que pedirle a Paris que rogará, suplicará si era preciso meter su mano santa para hacerla reaccionar. –"¿Cómo será su vida ahora? ¿Pensará en mi?"-, el mago pensaba triste.

Por su parte una chica de hermoso cabello azul, suspiraba lenta y pesadamente, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en Céfiro, lo recordaba todos los días, lloro por meses con la situación en la que puso a todos, realmente se sentía mal. ¿En qué momento había perdido la cabeza de tal forma? Ni ella misma lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que su vida era completamente diferente. Miro por su ventana y derramo una pequeña lagrima, sin embargo no se arrepentía de de haber dejado Céfiro y tomo la decisión de alejarse en cuanto regreso de aquel "maldito lugar" como ella lo había bautizado. Recordaba el alboroto que paso en Tokio y su repentina decisión cuando llego.

FLASHBACK

-Marina…¿Qué demonios te paso? Tu no eres así-, exigió Lucy molesta, -Sabes que Lucy, como te lo dije, estoy hasta la madre de Guruclef, Presea, Ascot y de Céfiro, no quiero volver a verlos, es mi decisión es mi vida y no puedes hacer nada-, dijo la guerrera enfrentando a su amiga. –Pero es que Marina…-, dijo pero se callo cuando su amiga se acerco más a ella. -¿tú no entiendes verdad?, yo jamás tuve nada que me atara allá Lucy, yo no tengo un Latís o un Paris, ve lo que hizo Ascot, lo seguí como un perro faldero en 3 mugres años no me dijo nada y cuando se me declaró, resulta que él y Tata se andaban acostando, Presea es una maldita desgraciada ¡la odio! Siempre estuvo metiendo mierda de mi vida y estoy harta y de Guruclef que quieres que te diga…que me vio siempre como una mocosa, el también es una mierda y no lo quiero volver a ver, no quiero que me restrieguen en la cara que se besan o hacen sabe que dios-, dijo la guerrera con lagrimas en los ojos, molesta, Águila se acerco a ella y la abrazo pero la guerrera lo empujo con fuerza, -¡Todo es tu culpa! Si no hubieras abierto la boca, mi vida sería otra, a ti también te detesto…-, dijo la chica mirándolo con rencor, -Eso es mentira, tú me quieres y ese mago no te conviene, por eso lo dije-, dijo Águila abrazándola con fuerza -¡Suéltame, esto no funciona! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!-, dijo Marina dándole un cachetada. Salió corriendo de su cuarto para ver a sus papas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Habían pasado dos largos años, platico con sus papas acerca de su decisión y un día después Marina partió hacia Londres a estudiar su especialidad, despidiéndose de sus amigas. Águila se quedo en casa de los padres de Marina, le suplicaba casi todos los días por teléfono que lo aceptará, pero Marina, calmando su temperamento, jamás le dijo a sus padres de las suplicantes llamadas de su "hermano" hasta que por fin entendió y la dejo en paz. Con sus amigas hablaba con ellas diario ya que las extrañaba mucho, y las chicas por su parte trataban de mencionar lo menos posible a Céfiro y sus habitantes. Lloraba por las noches, por todo lo que había vivido y pasado y extrañaba mucho a Clef.

Abrazo su almohada y reprimió un gemido, 2 años, dos largos años…¿Qué tanto habría cambiado?-, se pregunto a si misma mientras veía el cielo de noche.

En Céfiro la situación era muy preocupante, al mago prácticamente le temblaban las piernas, conocía a Marina y sabia de su temperamento, lo había demostrado una infinidad de veces. Pero por otro lado, no perdía la esperanza que la guerrera los pudiera ayudar. Salió de su ensueño cuando Paris entro al despacho, -¿Deseabas vernos?-, pregunto el príncipe entrando con la futura reina de Céfiro, la guerrera del viento, -por favor tomen asiento-, dijo el mago tosiendo nerviosamente. –Chicos, necesito pedirles un favor-, Anaïs se levanto, -olvídalo gurú si es para que Marina vuelva, puedes olvidarte de esa idea-, dijo la chica molesta, -¡Nuestro reino estallara en guerra! ¿es que acaso es tan difícil de entender?-, grito también levantándose, -Tranquilos por favor, Anaïs no saques conclusiones por favor, hace un momento los sultanes de Cizeta declararon la guerra a Céfiro, necesitamos a Marina aquí para el consejo de naciones-, dijo Paris en tono de suplica, -está bien, habla-, dijo la chica con berrinche, -Quiero que Paris vaya a mundo místico contigo para que la convenzan, necesitamos que este aquí, por favor Anaïs-, suplico el mago, -pero ella ni siquiera está en Tokio, se encuentra en Londres, pero va a regresar la próxima semana por su cumpleaños, déjame ver si la puedo convencer pero no te prometo nada- dijo la guerrera con tono tenso, Clef asintió con la cabeza y salieron del despacho.

Aún había esperanza en que la chica quisiera ayudar a Céfiro, pero ¿Qué tan remota seria? Ni el mismo mago lo sabía con exactitud. Tomo otra poción para los nervios que lo mantenían casi dormido durante el día, los problemas en este momento los sobrepasaban. Mientras en el castillo Paris hablaba con su futura reina que estaba indignada por la petición del mago. –Por favor amor no te molestes-, suplicaba Paris mientras sobaba el brazo de la chica, -lo que quiere la maldita Tata es que Marina se humille delante de las naciones, no creo que sus padres tengan todo el antecedente de lo que paso- dijo encarando a su amado y cayó en el error, suspiro, -si la necesitamos aquí, por el capricho de una princesa y para que no muera gente por el berrinche de una estúpida-, concluyo la chica con mala cara.

Ya era de noche en Londres, Marina había salido con sus amigas de la especialidad a tomar unos tragos como celebración de su cumpleaños adelantado, ya que sus papas habían pedido, por no decir exigido que regresara a Tokio para esa fecha. Celebraba con sus amigas de la especialidad pero se sentía algo nostálgica, Tomo 3 tequilas mientras trataba de guardar las apariencias, pero cada vez se notaba más triste. -¿Te pasa algo Marina?-, pregunto una de sus amigas moviéndola del hombro, -Para nada Jess, es simplemente que no tengo tantas ganas de regresar a Tokio-, dijo como un susurro. Sus compañeras la vieron con preocupación, no era la primera vez que decía abiertamente que no quería regresar. Apenas hace un año, se negó rotundamente a regresar, por el contrario, sus padres así como Águila y sus amigas, fueron a ver a su amiga a Londres.

Sus amigas la regresaron completamente ebria, después de 6 tequilas, Marina roncaba mientras sus amigas la depositaban en la cama, la cambiaron, la taparon y se fueron, Marina despertó en el bosque del silencio, estaba vestida con sus pantuflas y su pijama de mundo místico, tal cual como lo había visitado la última vez, todo era hermoso y de color verde, sn embargo, de repente, todo se torno negro y el bosque comenzaba a morir lentamente, esto la alarmó. Corrió hacia el castillo que yacía en ruinas, temió lo peor, entro al comedor y encontró a una Caldina embarazada muerte encima de la mesa de la cocina y a un Ráfaga muerto a unos pasos de ella. Se tapo la cara y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, sintió una nausea y vomito. Salio corriendo en busca de alguien que estuviera bien, -¡¿Por favor? ¿Hay alguien?-, decía mientras gritaba con voz cortada. Entro a la sala de trono, y vio a su amada amiga Anaïs y Paris, muertos uno encima de otro. Se acerco a ellos tratando de reanimarlos, -Anais…por favor amiga despierta-, decía en forma desesperada mientras la movía con brusquedad. La dejo lentamente mientras se incorporaba y corría hacia los jardines, vio a Latis tirando a un lado de la fuente preferida de la pareja y a Lucy sin vida yacía su cabeza hasta la cintura en el agua de la fuente.

No se paro a ver más, corría y lloraba, lloraba y corría, no podía con su miedo y dolor, llego a la puerta del mago, Marina la abrió con lentitud. Vio a Clef atado de manos y pies en una de las columnas del despacho, golpeado y con una soga fuertemente apretada en el cuello. Se acerco con lentitud hacia el mientras mas lagrimas brotaban, Marina lo tomo lentamente del rostro, -Perdóname Clef por no estar aquí-, decía la guerrera mientras acariciaba su rostro, los ojos del mago empezaron a sangrar, los abrió de repente asustando a la guerrera, esta retrocedió por el susto, le tomo solo un segundo reaccionar, -Shhh tranquilo, te desatare-, dijo la guerrera al mago, pero este la miro con horror y Marina solo sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban por atrás poniendo la daga en su cuello, -Te esperaba Marina-, decía diabólicamente Tata mientras paseaba su daga por el cuello de la guerrera, Marina comenzó a temblar, -Ahora ¡muere!-, gritaba mientras cortaba la garganta de la guerrera.

Marina despertó empapada en sudor, sobresaltada por el sueño, llevo su mano a su garganta y suspiro aliviada al sentir que nada había pasado, se levanto y abrió la ventana, para tratar de ver las estrellas y tranquilizarse pero no fue así, no vio ni una estrella, había demasiadas nubes y muchísimas niebla, corrió a tomar su celular. Mientras marcaba temía lo peor, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

-¡Anaïs! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!-, dijo Marina aliviada cuando escucho a su amiga contestar el teléfono, -dime…¿Qué esta pasando en Céfiro?-, pregunto con urgencia, -Precisamente el día de mañana te iba marcar, pero te me adelantaste, no ha pasado nada pero pasará, necesitamos que regreses por favor, es de vida o muerte- dijo la guerrera del viento angustiada. –Tomare un avión en seguida, en cuanto este en el aeropuerto y tenga en numero de vuelo, te aviso para que pasen por mi por favor, no quiero avisarles a mis padres, ellos no quieren que regrese-, pido con urgencia la peliazul, -Si Marina, pero debo decirte que Guruclef es el que quiere hablar contigo-, contesto su amiga advirtiéndole, -no te preocupes Anaïs, yo también necesito hablar con el.

El mago por su parte había recibido las noticias de Anaïs acerca de que Marina regresara de inmediato, se puso su ropa que alguna vez uso en mundo místico y estaba listo en la sala de trono esperando a Paris y a la Guerrera del Viento. –Que bueno que estas listo Guruclef, no se que paso con Marina, pero la escuche muy asustada, por favor, traten de no pelear, hay que resolver esto-, suplico la guerrera, -No te preocupes Anaís, no pelearemos-, dijo el mago dándole una sincera mirada, -Latis, Ráfaga por favor, cuiden Céfiro, no tardaremos-, pidió el mago preocupado, sus amigos asintieron, -tomen mis manos, vámonos- dijo la chica desapareciendo con Paris y Guruclef.

Marina bajo del avión casi corriendo, ni siquiera llevaba equipaje, solo tomo su bolsa y bajo a empujones del avión, corría por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto de Tokio, sabia que lo vería, el sueño la dejo completamente asustada, no sabia que pensar, estaba recordando en el sueño donde Clef sangraba por los ojos, derramo algunas lagrimas, salio del trance cuando diviso a Anaïs y Paris en la sala de espera. Anaïs y Paris corrieron a abrazarla, -¡Gracias al cielo que están bien!- dijo la guerrera casi ahogándolos como los típicos abrazos de Caldina y comenzó a llorar.

-Marina…- escucho la joven mientras abrazaba a sus amigos, esa voz, esa voz tan familiar, que le había dado tanta felicidad y tanto dolor, esa voz que recordaba como si no la hubiera dejado de escuchar nunca. No había rastro de odio ni de enojo, pero si de preocupación, soltó a sus amigos lentamente mientras volteaba a ver la voz de lo que alguna vez fue su todo, su vida. Su memoria nunca le hizo justicia, se veía aun más hermoso de lo que ella recordaba por su fuera posible. –Guruclef…-, dijo la chica mientras quedaban frente a frente.

_**AYYYYYYY caray, aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero les guste. Chicas espero sus reviews, recuerden que todos son bienvenidos, nos vemos en la próxima!**_

_**Jessica**_


	14. 14 Reencuentro con los sentimientos

**14. Reencuentro con los sentimientos**

La chica por un momento se perdió en sus ojos, tratando de descifrar la situación tan complicada entre ellos. Vi como el mago se acercaba cada vez más a ella, reacciono y solo le dio la mano, -Me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien-, dijo la chica en tono solemne, -necesitamos ir a Céfiro, espero que no te moleste, estamos en una situación delicada-, dijo el mago tenso, por lo menos esperaba una reacción un poco más cariñosa por parte de Marina., -Ok, no me opongo, veamos que está pasando-, contesto la chica desapareciendo con Paris, Guruclef y Anaïs.

Marina suspiro aliviada cuando vio el castillo en perfectas condiciones, todavía tenía su sueño muy reciente. Vio a Lucy a Latís en la fuente y corrió a abrazarlos, -¡Chicos me alegra tanto que estén bien!-, Lucy respondió el abrazo efusivamente, mientras que a Latís solo le salió una gotita. –Necesitamos que nos acompañen a mi despacho a platicar, los demás nos están esperando-, dijo el mago señalando hacia el pasillo. El ambiente se sentía lúgubre y triste. Marina no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, tenía una ligera sospecha, -"Tata"-, pensó para sí misma.

Llegaron al despacho del mago y este abrió sus puertas dejando ver a Ráfaga, Caldina y Ascot. La chica corrió a abrazar a Caldina pero esta no respondió su abrazo como siempre lo hacía, ni siquiera se limito a corresponderlo, Marina se separo de ella extrañada. La chica camino hacia sus amigas y se sentó en medio de ellas, con la cabeza firme sin mirar a Ascot, este por su parte tampoco volteaba a ver a la guerrera.

-Marina-, comenzó el mago en tono serio, -la situación con Cizeta pende de un hilo, ha habido muchos problemas desde que te fuiste-, menciono con un suspiro, -¿y? ¿acaso soy la causante de todo?-, pregunto en tono molesto, -Me temo que si-, contesto ahora Paris, -sabemos que estabas muy dolida por la situación pero esto se está saliendo de control, yo te quiero como mi hermana, por eso te pido que nos ayudes- concluyo tomando las manos de la guerrera del agua, -no entiendo, ¿qué demonios está pasando?-, exigió la guerrera levantando una ceja, -Marina…Tata perdió al bebe a los 3 días que te fuiste, por tal motivo, encerraron a Ascot 1 año en la cárcel de Cizeta por lo que paso-, dijo el mago volteando a ver a Ascot, -me tomaron por sorpresa en la noche y me torturaron-, dijo el chico quitándose la túnica y su playera para dejar ver sus cicatrices en toda la espalda causadas por azotes, -esto me lo hizo el sultán Marina-, dijo el chico dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez a la guerrera, se sintió morir, -Ascot…de verdad discúlpame, pero no quiero hablar delante de todos contigo, prefiero hablar en privado, ¿te parece bien?-, pregunto la chica bajando la cabeza, -Po supuesto que sí-, dijo el chico poniéndose su túnica nuevamente.

-Cizeta nos declaro la guerra y pidió la ayuda de Autozam y Farehn pero ellos se rehusaron, tampoco quieren que haya conflictos con nuestro planeta, por eso mismo se acordó hacer el primer consejo de naciones-, dijo tomando el papel para enseñárselo a la guerrera, -Déjame ver si entendí, ¿todo esto es por el capricho de una princesa tonta?-, dijo levantándose del sillón, -Tienes que ser responsable de tus actos Marina-, dijo Caldina señalándola con el dedo, -¿Ah si Caldina? Pues déjame decirte algo, tu no fuiste la que sufrió al ver a su novio acostándose con la princesa de Cizeta-, reprendió la guerrera a Caldina, -tu no tuviste que quedarte aquí a recoger los platos rotos-, respondió gritándole a la guerrera, -¿Y tu crees que solo la gente de Céfiro sufrió?, yo tuve que recoger en pedazos mi vida, desde que Ascot me destrozo hasta que el gurú me dio el tiro de gracia, por una estupidez y perdóname pero yo no puedo ayudar a Céfiro, todos hemos tenido nuestros castigos y es mejor así, arreglen la situación con Cizeta y punto-, dijo acercándose a la puerta cuando Guruclef la detuvo, -espera Marina, nadie te está echando la culpa-, la chica se separo groseramente de él, -Si quieres que hablemos, va a ser bajo mis condiciones, 1. Hablamos en privado, 2. Vemos como resolvemos esto y 3. Me regresas a mi mundo porque dentro de una semana es mi cumpleaños y no quiero pasarlo aquí y si no tiene objeción nos vemos dentro de 1 hora en mi habitación Guruclef-, concluyó azotando la puerta del mago.

Todos veían preocupados al piso, excepto por Caldina que tenía las manos en la cadera con rostro hastiado, -¿Por qué no te pudiste controlar?-, reprendió el mago a la ilusionista, -porque por culpa de ella no puedo entrar a mi propio planeta-, dijo la ilusionista con tono lastimero, -Caldina, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que estuvo en todo su derecho, además no solo Tata la lastimo, también fui yo, así que no seas injusta y ni juzgues sin antes entender las cosas-, dijo el palú antes de salir del despacho del mago. Después de eso todos se retiraron a su habitaciones, el mago daba una y mil vueltas en su despacho, moría de nervios, no sabía que le diría exactamente.

Mientras en la habitación de Paris, Anaïs compartía la tina con Paris mientras la chica se dejaba tallar la espalda por su amado, -¿Sabes Paris? Marina ha sufrido mucho, no la quiero ver envuelta en otro problema y sé que Tata la quiere humillar delante de todos, de verdad que es una decisión difícil-, dijo la chica suspirando, Paris acerco su espalda hacia él y la abrazo, -No te preocupes Anaïs, todo esto se solucionara, te prometo que no permitiré que la humillen, pero dime algo, ¿Cuándo me dijiste que Marina regresaría a Tokio, ella soñó algo no es así?-, la chica se recargo más en su amado, -Nos soñó muertos a todos,-, torció el gesto, -y vio a Guruclef atado y agonizando en su despacho, cuando ella quería rescatarlo, Tata la sorprendía por la espalda y le cortaba la garganta-. Paris suspiro, era peor de la que pensaba, -Esperemos que pasa-, dijo mientras atraía la boca de su amada con fervor.

En el cuarto de la guerrera del agua, la chica, estaba en la cama sentada recordando todo lo que había pasado, -¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? Pregunto para sí misma cuando escucho 3 leves golpes en la puerta, -Pase-, dijo la chica en susurro cuando vio al mago abriendo la puerta, -Supongo que tenemos una plática pendiente-, dijo con resignación la chica, -supones bien, ¿puedo sentarme?-, la chica se movió dejándole espacio pata que se sentara, ella cruzo sus piernas y empezó a jugar ausente con su cabello, -¿Cómo has estado?-, pregunto el mago con curiosidad, -He estado mejor, realmente no quería regresar, pero en cuanto pase esto, no volveré, voy a asumir mi responsabilidad acerca del malentendido, pero después de eso, me iré-, dijo Marina volteando al lado contrario del mago.

-¿Cómo está Águila?-, tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo, -el está en Tokio con mis padres, después de que regrese a Tokio y me fui a Londres lo he visto solo 2 veces-, dijo la guerrera aun trenzando su cabello, el mago se sentía reconfortado, con la explicación de Marina, era obvio que no tenían nada romántico. –Marina…yo…quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso, me porte como un imbécil, jamás debí de desconfiar de ti y tampoco debí permitir que Presea me metiera ideas tontas en la cabeza,-, dijo el gurú acercándose a la chica, -no te preocupes Guruclef, lo que paso paso y no hay forma de remediarlo, así que no me pidas disculpas, además yo ya no te amo-, dijo la chica levantándose de su cama. -¿Es cierto lo que dices?- pregunto el mago jalándola hacia él, la chica empezó a sentir mil mariposas en el estomago, -Es la verdad, así que ¡suéltame!-, dijo la chica intentando zafarse de su brazo, -lo importante es Céfiro no tus sentimientos, así que si no te vas a limitar a hablar del consejo de naciones será mejor que salgas-, le gritoneo de la chica funciono y el mago la soltó, la chica cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Está bien…el consejo de naciones es…-, trato de explicar el mago, pero Marina lo interrumpió con desesperación, -ya sé lo que es el consejo de naciones, es para evitar que haya una guerra entre Cizeta y Céfiro, pero dime, que es lo que quieren de mi-, pregunto la chica aun más exasperada, al mago le salió una gotita, -Que te disculpes Marina, eso es lo que quieren los sultanes, pero conociendo a la princesa de Cizeta, no se cansará hasta verte humillada,-, dijo el mago bajando la mirada.

-¡Esto es genial!-, dijo torciendo el gesto, -ella lo hace primero y ni siquiera pide disculpas ¿y ahora yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar delante de todos?- pregunto la chica moviendo el pie groseramente esperando la respuesta de su ex amor. –Si Marina, delante de todos, de verdad lo siento.

Marina de aventó a la cama, tomo una almohada y comenzó a golpearla, estaba furiosa, no cabía su enojo, sintió un horrible malestar en el estomago y corrió a al baño, vomitó hasta que saco todo de su sistema, el mago corrió a su ayuda, sostuvo su largo cabello mientras la chica vomitaba toda la bilis generada por su enojo. Se levantó lentamente, se enjuago la boca y mojo su cara. El mago mientras la veía recordó como la última vez que la había visto en el baño había sido cuando estaba "comprometidos para casarse" lo cual se fue al carajo cuando Marina vio como Presea lo besada.

-¿Dónde está Presea?-, pregunto la chica después de lavarse los dientes, -Presea esta desterrada de Céfiro, vive en Autozam-, respondió el mago incomodo, -Vaya, yo pensé que después de ese beso serian pareja-, dijo Marina en forma casual, -No digas niñerías Marina, sabes perfectamente que jamás ame a Presea-, contesto con fastidio, -Bueno eso fue lo que pensé yo, después de todo en nuestra dichosa fiesta de compromiso te beso y tu no hiciste nada-, dijo la chica restregándole sus acciones en la cara.

-Por favor Marina, no quiero discutir, por favor, como dices, es más importante Céfiro que nuestros sentimientos, -dijo el mago en tono paciente, -¿Cuándo es el consejo de naciones?- pregunto la chica, -Es pasado mañana, así que prepárate por favor-, dijo el mago saliendo del cuarto de la guerrera. Marina se tapo la cara con la almohada, era peor de lo que esperaba, pero le daba más miedo el sueño que tuvo, "-tengo que aguantar lo que sea, no puedo permitir que los lastimen-"-, pensó la chica para sí misma cuando unos leves golpes anunciaron la llegada de otra visita.

-Si eres tu Guruclef de verdad yo ya no tengo ganas de discutir-, dijo la chica con tono amenazante, -soy Ascot, ¿me permites pasar?- pregunto el palú nervioso, Marina de un brinco se levanto y corrió a abrirle, la chica abrió la puerta y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le pidió que entrara, el chico entro.

-Ascot, yo…- la chica dejo de hablar por un segundo., -siento mucho lo que paso, por mi culpa te lastimaron, discúlpame-, confesó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, -de verdad lo siento mucho-, concluyó bajando la mirada. Ascot la vio dolido y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, -No digas eso Marina, yo siento haber sido tan estúpido y el haberte lastimado, fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, estos azotes no me dolieron tanto-, dijo mientras besaba la frente de la chica, -Pero ¿cómo es posible que los padres de Tata hayan hecho esta barbaridad? ¿acaso no saben que su hija empezó todo esto?- pregunto Marina limpiando sus lagrimas, -Tata les invento cosas, yo trate de explicarles todo, pero no me escucharon, espero que tengas oportunidad de explicar tus acciones en el consejo de naciones-, Marina cerró los ojos con preocupación, la situación era peor de lo que esperaba.

Ascot se retiro de su habitación y Marina se metió entre las sabanas para dormir, acomodo su almohada y se recostó de nuevo, se sentía incomoda, metió su brazo debajo de la almohada como solía dormir y se sentía incomoda, se acostó boca abajo y tampoco podía dormir. Se rindió, se puso un chal y salió de su habitación, caminando sin rumbo fijo. El castillo estaba helado, entraban corrientes de aire por todos lados, sintió frio y apretó mas el chal, se sentía sumamente triste, dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación cuando choco contra alguien.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?-, comento aquel muchacho que hacia tantos años le había robado el corazón, con las mismas palabras de hace ya varios años -Así es-, dijo la chica cabizbaja, -¿Quieres una poción para dormir?- pregunto aquel que había sido todo para ella, -No gracias, voy a fumar un cigarrillo al jardín y después regresaré a mi cuarto- dijo al chica sin poder voltear a verlo, -te acompaño-, dijo el mago acompañándola al jardín. Cuando estaba en Londres, Marina no podía con la ansiedad, a veces sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, en otras ocasiones una necesidad tremenda de regresar y pedirle de rodillas que la disculpara y volviera a su lado, otra de regresar para patearle el trasero, solo lograba conciliar ese remolino de sentimientos cuando fumaba y cuando salía con sus amigas, mitigaba su dolor con algunas copas, estas salidas y estos métodos para calmar su dolor y su ansiedad se hicieron rutinarios, ya que sentía que su vida estaba estancada.

Marina saco su cajetilla ante la mirada curiosa del mago, tomo su cigarrillo, lo puso es su boca y lo prendió, cuando jalo el humo hacia sus pulmones se sintió mucho mejor, la paz entro de nuevo a su cuerpo y ya no se sentía tan nerviosa para estar con el mago, -¿Qué porquería es eso Marina? ¡Huele horrible!-, dijo el mago tosiendo de manera escandalosa, -¿recuerdas lo que leímos del EPOC cuando me ayudabas a estudiar? Pues esto lo causa-, dijo muy quitada de la pena, inhalando nuevamente el cigarrillo, el mago se lo arrebato y lo desapareció. –No deberías de envenenarte con esas porquerías, ¡Has cambiado mucho!-dijo reprendiéndola, -mi vida no es la misma, yo era una chica feliz antes de conocerlos, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, solo que he estado completamente equivocada en estos momentos-, dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos, -¿y en que te ha equivocado?- pregunto, miedoso de conocer la respuesta, -debo de amar lo que es bueno para mí y Céfiro no lo es y no lo ha sido nunca.-, dijo sentándose en la fuente.

El mago se arrodillo donde se encontraba la chica, la tomo de las manos, -No digas eso Marina, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis casi 800 años de vida, Céfiro te ama, todos te aman, yo…aún te amo,- dijo recargando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, Marina se tensó por la cercanía pero no lo aparto, -No sabes las veces que les llore y les suplique a las chicas que me llevaran a mundo místico a verte, pero siempre se negaron, me dijeron que tu no querías saber de mi-, dijo el mago viéndola a los ojos, noto como se escapaba una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos.

-No por favor, no te pongas así-, dijo la chica tomándolo de la cara, -no sabes las veces que quise venir de rodillas aquí para que me perdonaras y regresaras conmigo y no tienes idea de las veces que quise venir a patearte el trasero por lo que me hiciste- dijo con una sonrisa, -pero creo que es tiempo de olvidar eso-, dijo soltando la cara del mago, -hay que pensar en Céfiro, lo nuestro no es importante-, dijo volteando la cara. El mago no lo resistió, la tomo con fuerza de la cara y le planto un beso que representaba toda su desesperación, dolor y ausencia que había sentido en esos 2 años tan largos, se separo de ella con brusquedad, -por supuesto que lo es, desde que te conocí tu corazón es más importante que Céfiro para mí-, Marina sonrió y devolvió el beso, el mago la tomo en sus brazos y se tele transportaron al cuarto de la guerrera. La chica al darse cuenta que estaban en su recamara se separo de él, -No me siento lista para caer esto, de verdad discúlpame-, dijo la chica con una lagrima en sus ojos, -No te preocupes, solo déjame dormir contigo, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe-, la chica asintió y se acostó en su cama y el mago la siguió, Marina le dio la espalda y este la abrazo, dándole un tierno beso en su hombro, -te amo-, le dijo antes de caer dormido, -y yo a ti-, dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Marina despertó y vio que estaba sola en su cuarto, suspiro y volvió a acostarse, -¿Habrá sido un sueño?-, dijo para sí misma, dio algunas vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño hasta que prefirió levantarse. Tomo un baño mientras su mente trataba de recordar lo de anoche, pero no recordaba nada, no sabía en qué momento había salido Clef, incluso dudaba que hubiera pasado., su estomago le reclamo, moría de hambre, se dirigió directamente a la cocina ya que no quería toparse con Caldina. Entro a la cocina y pidió a la cocinera que estaba ah si le preparaba algo, la cocinera asintió con una sonrisa y Marina se sentó en el antecomedor que se encontraba ahí, -Veo que estas despierta-, dijo la voz de la persona con la que no quería toparse, -No te preocupes Caldina, como algo y me vuelvo a encerrar en mi cuarto, y después de lo de mañana no me vuelves a ver, asi que no te preocupes en dos días no me volverás a ver-, dijo Marina groseramente, la ilusionista se sintió mal con las palabras de Marina, -Guruclef me pidió que en cuanto termines si puedes pasar al despacho-, dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

La peliazul comió rápidamente y corrió hacia el despacho del mago, -Me informo Caldina que me necesitabas-, dijo la chica recuperando el aliento, -si Marina siéntate, ¿Paris podrías dejarnos solos un momento-, pregunto el mago mientras cerraba las cortinas, Marina trago saliva, no sabía que traía entre manos su ex pareja, Paris asintió y salió del despacho, cuando Guruclel escucho como cerraba la puerta, se acerco a la guerrera y beso con pasión. Marina brinco pero respondió el beso, recordó que ni siquiera le había dicho nada cuando salió de su habitación, -Pudiste decirme algo antes de irte de mi cuarto-, reclamo la guerrera con tono molesto, -discúlpame, pero no quise despertarte, -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?- pregunto la chica colorada, -Tenemos que planear que es lo que vas a decir-, dijo el mago acariciando su mejilla, -Muy fácil voy a decir lo puta que es la princesa de Cizeta y que se acostó con mi novio cuando sabía que estaba conmigo y que le pague con la misma moneda-, dijo la chica muy fresquita. -¡Marina! ¡No puedes decir eso!-, dijo el mago con una gotita, -Yo se que tipo de mujer es y concuerdo contigo, pero tenemos que mantener cierta diplomacia, ¿te parece?-, dijo el mago despeinando la cabellera azul de su amor, -también quisiera hacerte otra pregunta- dijo el mago dándole la espalda a la guerrera, -la que quieras-, dijo la chica dándole confianza.

-¿Qué relación tenemos nosotros?- pregunto el mago volteando y mirando la los ojos, -¿De verdad lo quieres saber?-, contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras el cielo se nublaba en Céfiro.


	15. 15 El consejo de Naciones

15. El consejo de Naciones

La chica lo miro con aprehensión, estaban metidos en un problema grave, -creo que no es momento de pensar en eso Clef, yo creo que lo importante ahorita es ponerle solución a este problema con Cizeta, pero tampoco me voy a dejar, no es justo que pague por algo que yo no provoque, además lo del hijo de Tata se me hace sumamente extraño, en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso la vi enferma, habría que ver el fondo del problema-, dijo Marina respirando profundamente, -pero si lo que quiere es que pagué pues lo haré-, dijo la chica bajando la mirada, -No los puedo poner en peligro a ustedes y por mi no van a padecer, yo los quiero y lo que menos quiero es hacerlos sufrir-, dijo la chica dándole la espalda.

-¿Crees que me arresten en Cizeta o este encerrada algún tiempo?-, pregunto la chica sin querer conocer la respuesta, -eso es lo que vamos a tratar en el consejo de naciones Marina, yo no dejare que te pase nada-, dijo el mago tomándola de la mano, -yo creo que lo más prudente es que estén mis padres aquí Clef, no quiero ocultarle las cosas, tengo que regresar a mi casa-, dijo la chica soltando su mano y dándole la espalda, -yo te acompaño-, dijo el mago deteniendo su intento de escapar, -mis padres no te quieren ver Clef, además necesito a Lucy o a Anaïs para volver lo más pronto posible y contarles a mis padres lo que está pasando, -Tus padres podrán no quererme pero yo soy tu protector y no iras sola-, dijo el mago con tono más alto, -¿así que mi protector eh?-, dijo Marina en tono sarcástico, -vaya, para protegerme, me lastimas bastante bien…olvídalo Clef mi respuesta es no, además Águila estará conmigo-, dijo la chica empujándolo a un lado y saliendo de su despacho.

Camino sin rumbo por el castillo sin entrar a ningún lugar en particular. Realmente no quería ver a nadie, salió del castillo hacia el bosque del silencio, camino por más de una hora. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una uno de los tantos correos que había impreso de Águila, su hermano, de los cuales no se había decidido a tirar, pero tampoco había querido leerlos todos, saco el mas reciente.

"_Querida Marina_

_Me duele mucho que no respondas ninguno de mis correos, te envío uno diario, pero de ninguno tengo respuesta tuya. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Realmente no sé si ir a Londres a secuestrarte y llevarte a Autozam para que te cases y gobiernes conmigo, pero no quiero dejar a nuestros padres, ellos me necesitan ahora que tu preferiste irte y dejarnos solos. Sé que la decisión de que huyeras fue lo mal que la has pasado en Céfiro, te entiendo porque a mí también me lastimaron, pero no me arrepiento, te conocí a ti y me enamore de ti de una forma que jamás pensé amar a nadie, ni siquiera a Presea. _

_Lo que te hizo Clef estuvo mal Marina, puede que jamás en su vieja vida haya amado a alguien pero, no tuvo porque tratarte así, el no es para ti, no se cómo no lo entiendes, te lleva muchísimos años y mucha experiencia, así como mucha soledad, ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que el daría lo que resta de su vida a una persona si ha estado 7 siglos solo? Puede que el deseo, la pasión por ti lo dominen, así como a mí, pero yo he respetado el que no me quieras ver, aunque si te extraño mucho, yo te amo y sé que dentro de tu corazón me correspondes porque por esa misma razón no quieres ver al mago, no sabes lo que sientes por cada uno. _

_Escríbeme por favor, te extraño Marina._

_Águila_

Después de leer la carta corrió sin rumbo, con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón y todos sus sentidos estaban tan confundidos. Tropezó con una rama y cayó duramente. Se golpeo la rodilla derecha con una rama gruesa y su cara cayó completamente en el fango, quedo completamente boca abajo, solo levanto un poco su cara para ver en qué lugar había caído, estaba completamente oscuro, comenzó a llorar, a desahogar su corazón en aquel planeta que la había visto sufrir tanto.

–Pensé que eras más fuerte-, dijo una voz masculina, ella trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, -No te muevas Marina déjame ayudarte-, volvió a decir la misma voz. La peliazul estaba en shock, y no lograba ver quién era, sus ojos estaban llenos de tierra y fango, detecto la voz como la que necesitaba en ese momento, y de pronto todo cobró sentido, acerco sus manos temblorosas hacia el rostro de esa persona y este se dejo acariciar sin importar que Marina tenía las manos llenas de sangre y lodo.

–Águila…-, dijo la chica en un susurro, él la acerco y la beso dulcemente en la mejilla, Marina derramó varias lagrimas y agacho la cabeza, -No tienes porque agacharla Marina, tenias derecho a defenderte, Lucy ya me conto todo, les comente a nuestros padres y ellos están en el castillo, te están esperando-, dijo el chico levantándose, -Creo que me rompí la rodilla, no puedo moverla y me duele mucho-, el chico la levanto dulcemente y la cargo, Marina recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos, -No te preocupes todo irá bien-, dijo mientras caía en un ligero sueño.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos para ella cuando despertó de golpe, los gritos de tres personas la sacaron de su ensoñación. -¡Marina!-, grito su madre al verla, con sangre en la rodilla y completamente lastimada. -¿Qué le paso?-, exigió su padre con tono nervioso, -La encontré tirada en el bosque del silencio, al parecer se rompió la rodilla-, dijo Águila quien al ver a Clef, la apretó más hacia él.

–Recuéstala en la cama por favor, necesito curarla-, dijo Clef en tono serio, -¡tú no vas a tocar a mi hija!-, dijo su madre mientras empujaba al mago, -Nos la llevaremos a Tokio y si tu planeta tiene que sufrir las consecuencias, no nos compete-, dijo el padre señalando al mago. –Ella tiene que ayudarnos, es una guerrera mágica y tiene su deber aquí-, dijo el mago viendo a Marina duramente, -ella jamás pidió esa misión Clef y creo que lo sabes perfectamente-, dijo Águila enfrentando al mago.

-No me interesa lo que opines, esto lo causo ella y tiene que responder por sus actos-, dijo mirando a su oponente con odio, -pues ella no hubiera actuado de esa forma si Ascot y tu no se hubieran comportado como unos cretinos, además tu jamás la amaste-, respondió Águila con los mismos ojos de odio. –tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea de cómo la extrañe cuando ella se fue ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tú la amas?-.

Pregunto el mago cuando la chica grito, -¡YA BASTA! ¡CALLENSE TODOS!-, grito Marina cuando el ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más denso, -Mamá, Papá, iba a ir por ustedes, pero qué bueno que se adelantaron, gracias por venir, yo sé que no debí venir sin su permiso, disculpen, pero Guruclef tiene razón, tengo que estar aquí, yo cause estoy si quieren platicamos en otro lado, les parece, vamos a mi habitación-, dijo la chica extendiendo los brazos hacia Águila, Clef la miro con dolor y antes de salir, el padre de la chica le grito, -¡No la voy a casar contigo mago, primero muerto antes que mi hija sea desposada por ti!-, Águila como Marina se voltearon a ver con miedo, ¿el matrimonio con el seria lo único que la salvaría en el consejo de naciones?

Todos iban en silencio en hacia el cuarto de la chica, tanto Marina como Águila estaban idos con la última palabra de su padre. Águila la deposito en la cama y la chica hizo una mueca de dolor. –Águila por favor, ¿puedes ir por Anaïs para que cure mi rodilla?-, pidió la chica con dulzura, Águila no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarla sola y menos con lo que su padre le había dicho a Guruclef, el chico después de unos minutos asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Mama, Papá, ¿Qué les dijo Guruclef?-, pregunto la chica con miedo, -Todo lo que paso, lo que hiciste y que este planeta está a punto de estallar en guerra por lo que causaste, también que es el capricho de la princesa porque el que iba a ser su esposo estaba enamorado de ti y quiere venganza, que está usando lo de su hijo para que estalle la guerra y tu adorado mago nos dijo que si te casaba con el tendrías inmunidad y no podrían hacerte prácticamente nada-, dijo el papa suspirando, -¿Por qué lo hiciste Marina? ¿Por qué? Esta metida en un problema muy serio y el consejo de naciones es mañana-, dijo el papa con cansancio.

-¿Crees que sea la solución el que te cases con el mago para no pisar el calabozo de los sultanes?-, pregunto su mamá a la chica cuando entro Águila con Anaïs, -Marina, Águila me comentaron lo que te paso, relájate, te sentirás mejor en unos minutos, "Viento curativo…-, una aura verde rodeo a la chica, levantándola de la cama y curando sus heridas y su rodilla rota, cuando la magia de Anaïs termino, la chica fue depositada suavemente en su cama.

Marina se levanto corrió a abrazar a su amiga, -Qué haría sin ti? ¡Gracias amiga!-, dijo mientras la dos reían, Águila observaba la escena algo distante de todos, estaba fascinado, Marina obviamente era una niña dulce y más que dulce, era una chica agradecida, todo esto daba mil vueltas por la cabeza de Águila, amaba todo de ella y le hizo tanta falta en el tiempo que se había ido a Londres,- "¿el matrimonio con Guruclef para que no la apresarán y estallará la guerra sería algo viable para ella? ¿Ella aún lo amará?"-, pensó para sí mismo y su corazón se sintió morir, se rompió el emotivo momento entre Marina y Anaïs cuando Águila hablo, -Padre ¿Por qué quiere el mago que Marina se case con él?-, pregunto tratando de sonar casual y seguro, pero se escucho muy ansioso y preocupado, -Por el puesto que el tiene pueden alegar que todo es un malentendido y simplemente con el cargo que tiene el en este planeta, tendría inmunidad y no le harían nada-, dijo el padre de la chica preocupado.

En un acto de locura, de esos que caracterizaban al rubio platinado dijo, -¡Cásate conmigo Marina!-, lo soltó así de golpe y porrazo, sus padres abrieron los ojos de par en par, Marina y Anaïs se voltearon a ver incrédulas, -Pero que dices…¿casarnos?, yo…yo soy tu hermana-, dijo Marina muy insegura, -¡esas son patrañas Marina! ¡Tú lo sabes bien!-, respondió acercándose a ella, se hinco y tomo las manos de la guerrera.

-Se que con esto no pretendo que me ames, yo daría mi vida por ti, todo mi ser, mi alma, mi gobierno, incluso mi planeta, sé que no merezco que me ames, más sin embargo se que en tu corazón hay algo mas por mí, como te lo escribí en infinidad de ocasiones, lo del mago no es amor, yo te puedo dar una vida con amor Marina, desde hacía mucho tiempo me gustabas, pero el amor que te profeso no tiene límites, yo daría todo por ti, solo date la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, déjame amarte y abre tu corazón para que tu también me ames-, dijo el chico levantándose y dándole un ligerísimo beso a la chica en los labios y la abrazo, Marina se quedo estática, de sus bello ojos brotaron infinidad de lagrimas, no se esperaba esas palabras tan hermosas de Águila.

-Es mejor que aceptes la propuesta de Águila hija, ni tu mama ni yo te queremos ver casada con ese mago, te lastimo mucho y ve en que problema estas metida aquí y fue provocado por culpa de el-, dijo su padre, -Águila ha hablado con nosotros, nos ha declarado sus sentimientos hacia ti y creemos que es lo mejor-, dijo la madre de Marina. Marina se separo de Águila y se dirigió a su madre, -¿Me quieren condenar a una vida sin amor?- pregunto la chica frunciendo el seño, la pregunta de la chica destrozo a Águila y solo atino a bajar su cabeza, -Tu sabes que eso no es del todo cierto hija, tu sientes algo por el, yo lo sé, tu corazón me lo dice y disculpa se que te presionamos hija, pero es lo mejor, tenemos que sacarte de este problema-, dijo su mama tomándola de la mano, -¿de verdad deseas casarte con Guruclef Marina?-, pregunto su mama, la chica respondió con voz cortada, -No lo se, yo ya no le tengo confianza, -¿Y a Águila lo quieres hija?-, pregunto su mama a Marina, -Sí-, contesto la chica, - ¿Amas a Águila hija, pero no como hermano si no como hombre?, la chica titubeo, Anaïs, Águila, su mama y su papa esperaban su respuesta, -Yo…yo…-, contesto la chica nerviosa, volteando a ver a Águila que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, al fin, pudo admitir lo que su corazón tanto quiso ocultar yéndose a Londres, -sí…lo amo-, dijo la chica ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y amiga y por la respuesta de la chica el platinado se quedo sin habla, reacciono a los 5 segundos y corrió a besar a su amada. –entonces no esperemos más, vamos a Autozam, tenemos que hacerlo todo deprisa-, dijo Águila a sus padres y a Marina, -Anaïs acompáñanos, necesitaremos un testigo, te juro que no tardaremos-, pidió Águila a la amiga de la peliazul, -o…o….ok está bien, solo déjenme dejarle una nota a Paris, no te preocupes Águila no comentaré nada-, dijo la chica escribiendo en forma veloz la carta a su novio.

_Paris:_

_Hubo una emergencia y tuve que acompañar a Marina y a sus papás a Autozam, Águila nos llevará, pero no te preocupes estaremos de regreso pronto para el consejo de naciones. Lucy viene con nosotros._

_Te amo _

_Anaïs._

Estaban a punto de tele transportarse cuando Lucy entro al cuarto de la guerrera, -Sres. Ryuuzaki ¿Cómo están?-, pregunto Lucy en forma amistosa, Anaïs tomo a su amiga del brazo y tomo la carta de nuevo para agregar "Lucy también va con nosotros", -Vámonos Lucy nos necesitan en Autozam-, dijo Anaïs con urgencia, -Pero…pero…le tengo que avisar a Latís-, dijo la pelirroja, -Ya le puse en la nota que vas con nosotros, además Marina nos necesita-, dijo Anaïs con fuerza, la pelirroja se sorprendió, no es que Anaïs fuera persistente, es que era extraño para ella el comportamiento de su amiga, que siempre había sido tan prudente, -te lo explicaremos en el camino-, dijo la guerrera del viento mientras los demás presentes iban callados.

Guruclef dejo de sentir las presencias de las guerreras mágica, de los padres de Marina y de Águila, presintiendo lo peor, fue a la habitación de la chica y abrió sin tocar y no encontró a nadie, se sentó en su cama y sostuvo su cabeza con pesar, volteo al escritorio de la chica y vio una hoja de papel, la tomo y la leyó con urgencia:

_Paris:_

_Hubo una emergencia y tuve que acompañar a Marina y a sus papás a Autozam, Águila nos llevará, pero no te preocupes estaremos de regreso pronto para el consejo de naciones. Lucy viene con nosotros._

_Te amo _

_Anaïs._

-"Paris, Latís vengan de inmediato al cuarto de Marina"-, dijo telepáticamente el mago, a los 5 minutos estaban reunidos, -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Anaïs?- pregunto Paris con preocupación, el mago le entrego la carta, -Ya veo, Águila vino por Anaïs para que curara la rodilla de Marina, tiene como 15 minutos de eso-, confesó el chico con tranquilidad, -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Guruclef?- pregunto Latís en tono serio, -No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, que hayan ido tan de repente a Autozam, hable con los padres de Marina y les dije que si se casaba conmigo, ella tendría inmunidad y no podrían hacerle nada-, confesó el mago con pesar.

-Cometiste un error Guruclef, pasaron dos años desde que ella se fue, no puede obligar a nadie a que te quiera-, reprendió Latís al mago, -No creo que sus papas lo aprueben Guruclef, pensarán en otra cosa, además Águila está enamorado de ella, pero no sé si le corresponda, según Anaïs, Marina no lo ama-, dijo poniendo la mano ene l hombro del mago, en señal de apoyo.

-dime algo con sinceridad Guruclef, ¿realmente la amas?-, pregunto Latís tratando de aterrizar los verdaderos sentimientos del mago, -Por supuesto, de eso no me queda duda-, dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, -Entonces…¿por qué no luchaste por ella? Pasaron dos años y tu pudiste haber ido a buscarla, no se que tengan que hacer en Autozam, pero lo que decida Marina tu no puedes cambiarlo. Cuando amas a alguien das todo por esa persona, si hubieras sido más persistente con las chicas ellas te hubieran llevado, pero veo que no lo hiciste, tu soledad pesa más que cualquier cosa-, confesó Latís saliendo de la habitación de la guerrera, Paris se unió a el y dejaron solo al mago.

El mago medito por un momento la situación sopesando la carta que había dejado Anaïs en el cuarto, -"¿en qué va a acabar todo esto?"-, pensó para si mismo, los papas de ella no lo querían cerca de su hija y el no sabía cómo reconquistarla, ni como salvarla de su destino. Volvió cabizbajo a su habitación, el consejo de naciones sería mañana en Fharem, y tanto Marina como él, tendrían todo que explicar.

El tan esperado día llego, el clima en Céfiro estaba un tanto sombrío y lluvioso, Guruclef se levanto deprisa y arreglo sus cosas, salió en busca de Marina y su familia cuando se encontró a Latís en el castillo. –Me informa Geo que el llevará a las guerreras mágicas y a su familia al consejo de naciones, que nos ven allá Guruclef-, el mago torció el gesto, esto era peor de lo que esperaba, -¿Y cuál es el motivo?-, pregunto molesto el mago, -No lo sé, lo único que sé es que las chicas están a punto de llegar a Fharem mientras tú y yo discutimos aquí, si nos apresuramos llegaremos en una hora, ¡vámonos!-, dijo jalando al mago, este no tuvo otra opción más que apresurarse, ya que todos estaban en la nave.

Caldina se veía sumamente preocupada por Marina y por Ascot, ya que él había recibió "su merecido según los sultanes" y el pobre chico tenia pavor de que lo volvieran a encarcelar y aún peor para Caldina, el chico, seguía profundamente enamorado de Marina y haría todo lo que fuera porque ella no sufriera nada. Se sentía muy tenso el ambiente, incluso Ráfaga se notaba más serio de lo normal. Guruclef iba enfurruñado en su asiento meditando que podría hacer por la guerrera del agua, no podía creer como sus padres pudieron anteponer su salvación y no permitirle que se casara con el, aun conservaba el anillo de compromiso que le dio dos años atrás y el dije que había forjado para ella. La terrible hora había pasado y los chicos descendían de la nave, los estaban esperando Anaïs y Lucy sin Marina, -¿Dónde está Marina? – pregunto el mago acercándose a ellas, -ella está en un cuarto cerrado con su familia, -dijo Lucy tratando de no ver a los ojos al mago, -¿Águila está con ellos?-, pregunto molesto el mago, -Si Guruclef, recuerda que el es parte de la familia de Marina-, dijo Anaïs con tono inseguro.

Paris se acerco a su amada, -¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Estás bien? Te fuiste sin decir nada-, pregunto Paris, dándole un ligero beso a su amada, -No te preocupes Paris, Céfiro estará bien.-, dijo Anaïs con sinceridad, -¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto preocupado por la cara de su amiga, -Ya lo veras-, dijo tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo hacia la sala donde se realizaría el consejo de naciones. Los cefirianos entraron temerosos, pero Guruclef iba sumamente ansioso, necesitaba hablar con Marina, le urgía hablar con ella para convencerla, pero su resolución se fue a la basura ya que Cizeta no permitió que el mago hablará con la chica, tenían a toda la familia aislada.

La Sala de Trono de Fharem se asemejaba mucho a la de Céfiro, con toque orientales, y mesas bajitas, los representantes de cada palneta estaban sentados formando un media luna. Entraron primeros los anfitriones, Los reyes de Farhem, la princesa Aska con su prometido Sang-Yu, Chan-Ang, seguidos de la elite de Cizeta, los sultanes, así como las princesas Tatra y Tata, esta última con cara de fastidio, seguidos por la elite de Céfiro, Paris, Anaïs, Lucy, Latís y Guruclef, y hasta el último Geo y Zas de Autozam, esto sorprendió al mago, el gobernante del planeta era Águila y le sorprendió muchísimo que Geo estuviera ocupando su lugar. Ascot, Cladina y Ráfaga se sentaron atrás de ellos.

-Bienvenidos hermanos, damos por iniciado el primero consejo de naciones entre los planetas de Céfiro, Cizeta, Autozam y Fharem para arreglar nuestras diferencias y tratar de frenar una posible guerra entre nosotros. Por favor, que pase la acusada-, dijo el padre de Aska. Los guardias abrieron las puertas y entro la familia Ryuuzaki al recinto, lo ojos del mago no daban crédito a lo que veían, los padres de Marina así como ella, llevaban los escudos emblemáticos de Autozam, tanto Marina como su mamá vestían un vestido completamente autozamita color celeste, mientras que el padre iba vestido exactamente igual al de Águila, la familia tomo asiento atrás de las mesitas que estaban el centro de frente a todos. Marina vio al frente y pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Guruclef, los cerro y volteo su cabeza, Tata estaba extasiada con este gesto, pensando tontamente que tenia miedo al castigo por el cual ella iba a ser condenada.

-La elite de Cizeta tiene la palabra-,dijo el padre de Aska cuando la familia de la chica tomo asiento. –Estimados hermanos, quiero agradecerles su participación y señalar la verdadera causa por la que estamos aquí, la guerrera mágica del agua ha destrozado mi familia, quisiera pedir la participación de Tata, de mi adorada hija para que relate lo sucedido con ella y con mi nieto-, dijo el sultán volteando a ver amorosamente a su hija.

Marina, tenía la cabeza agachada, Águila tomo su mano esta lo miro, hubo algo en su mirada que le dio fortaleza y levanto su cara sin miedo. Tata se intimido un poco por eso y con un dramatismo exagerado comenzó, -Queridos hermanos, vengo aquí a pedir castigo a Marina Ryuuzaki, guerrera del agua de Céfiro para que se le castigue como se debe, por quitarme a mi más preciado tesoro, el bebe con el que tanto tiempo soñé y me fue arrebatado por esta desagradable mujer. Yo estaba enamorada e ilusionada de compartir mi vida en ese tiempo con Ascot, pero sin embargo, los encontré teniendo relaciones en el cuarto de la guerrera cuando tenía 3 meses de embarazo, mi corazón no lo pudo soportar y mi bebe falleció-, dijo entre lagrimas forzadas y tirándose al piso haciendo un mega teatro, su papa la tomo de las manos y le pidió que se tranquilizará mientras Tatra veía con indignación a su hermana. –Quiero la muerte de la guerrera-, finalizó con voz de odio. –yo también…-, dijo entrando un mujer al recinto, era Presea, -la guerrera me quito lo que más amaba en la vida, es una arpía-, dijo sentándose al lado de Tata.

Los papas de Marina iban a empezar a debatir cuando su hija los detuvo, -Quisiera hablar ahora…si me es posible-, pregunto la guerrera con voz serena, el padre de Aska asintió con la cabeza y la chica continuo. –Estoy aquí para exponer mi versión de los hechos de lo que paso hace dos años, aunque lo que comenta la princesa Tata es cierto, quisiera exponer los motivos y las situaciones por las cuales se suscitaron tan penosos incidentes. –Continua hija-, dijo el padre de Aska, la chica suspiro.

-Desde la batalla entre Águila y Lucy por el poder del pilar de Céfiro, tanto mis amigas como yo continuamos visitando a nuestros amigos en Céfiro, Ascot y yo éramos los mejores amigos, aunque nos gustábamos, nunca nos atrevimos a decirnos nada, yo esperaba paciente su declaración porque sentía que lo amaba. Una ocasión tardamos 3 semanas en ir a Céfiro, se rompió nuestra relación por reclamos que nada tenían que ver con amigos, nos distanciamos un poco, pero después hablamos y por fin nos volvimos pareja. Yo notaba en sus besos y abrazos un poco subidos de tono, así que durante nuestro noviazgo que fue fugaz, una noche que llegamos a Céfiro, mis amigas y yo lo descubrimos teniendo relaciones con la princesa Tata-, confesó la chica, le pague con la misma moneda por lo que me hizo, eso es todo.-.

-¿Y la muerte del bebe? Eso no lo podemos obviar Marina-, dijo el padre de Aska, -La muerte del bebe yo no la provoque, Tata no se estaba alimentando bien, yo viví esos tres meses con ella y nunca quiso comer por no engordar, -ahora quien hablo fue Ascot, -¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es mentira!-, grito furiosa Tata, -Es cierto hermana, estoy cansada de que a todos les quieras echar la culpa de tus actos, si tú no te das a respetar el problema es tuyo hermana, nadie tiene que sufrir por tus tonterías-, confesó Tatra enfrentando a su hermana. –Aunque la princesa lo haya provocado aun queda el deshonor que causo la guerrera a la familia de Cizeta, ella no pertenece a la realeza de Céfiro para que tenga inmunidad-, comento angustiado.

-Ella la tendrá por eso no se preocupe-, contesto Guruclef, -ella será mi…-no pude continuar porque Águila lo interrumpió, -ella no necesita pertenecer a la realeza de Céfiro, y espero que después de esto quede todo olvidado y este mercado de chisme en torno a una princesa tonta y patética, -¡¿cómo puedes hablarle así a mi hija?-, grito el sultán levantándose, -No voy a permitir que lastimen o le hagan daño a la realeza de Autozam y si es que Cizeta quiere de enemigos a Céfiro y Autozam estamos de acuerdo pelearemos con ustedes-, dijo Águila en tono amenazador.

-¿Por qué defiendes a esta chiquilla que no es nada ni nadie aquí Águila? Grito Presea molesta, -¿Por qué?-, exigió la armera dando un golpe en la mesa. Águila lo vio con sonrisa burlona, -¿Con que ella no es nadie? Según para ti querida armera, y dime ¿acaso tú eres alguien?-, pregunto con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Presea se puso morada del coraje, -por supuesto que si estúpido, valgo mucho más que ella porque yo tengo un rango en la realiza de Céfiro porque soy la armera-, dijo furiosa, -Esa porquería de mujer y su raza son un asco y no deberían de estar aquí-, dijo con desdén de desprecio, Marina no lo soporto, iba a darle una lección a la armera cuando Águila la detuvo. –Solicito la detención de la armera y que se le de la pena máxima en una prisión aquí en Fharem. –Águila, el hecho que tu quieras a la familia de Marina en esa forma no significa que vaya a acatar la orden que me estás dando, la armera es una persona sin educación-, la chica lo vio con ganas d e querer asesinarlo-, pero tiene razón, no son de la elite de Céfiro.-, dijo el padre de Aska con resignación.

Todos los presentes se miraban entre sí, Guruclef, veía fijamente a Marina, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, y unas pequeñísimas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando los abrió. –En eso te equivocas querido amigo, Marina no pertenecerá a la elite de Céfiro, ella pertenece a la elite de Autozam-, dijo Águila muy orgulloso.

-¿Qué dices Águila? ¿ahora resulta que porque es tu dichosa hermana ya pertenece a la elite de tu planeta?-, pregunto Tata sarcástica y burlona, -No estimada ´princesa, pero tu estupidez no da para más, ahora lo veo con claridad, ella no es mi dichosa hermana…-, dijo tomando la mano de la guerrera y levantándola, - y si no quieres callarte y largarte de una vez…tengo tropas preparadas para atacar tu asqueroso planeta de inmediato, ¿lo has entendido?-, dijo Águila abrazando a Marina, -pero antes de eso quiero que te disculpes con Marina ya que ella es mi dichosa esposa y gobernante de Autozam, así como sus padres y pertenecen a la elite de mi país, así que tiene inmunidad-, dijo Águila triunfante ante todos los presentes.

Marina volteo a ver al par de ojos que la miraban intensamente, vio unos ojos azules derramar una lagrimas dolorosas ante dicha revelación, -"Marina…" pensó el mago mientras se acercaba a ella ante la mirada de todos.


	16. 16 La terrible verdad

**16. La terrible verdad**

La noticia dejo impactado a todos, se volteaban a ver entre si y se escuchaban cuchicheos por todos lados, la peliazul se tapo los odios en señal de aliviar ese dolor en su corazón y los molestos chismes que se empezaban a generar. El padre de Aska pidió silencio.

–Ella pertenece al elite de Autozam y aunque n o lo fuera, ella no causo la muerte del heredero de Cizeta, Marina Ryuuzaki, guerrera del agua es absuelta de todo cargo, Presea la armera real de Céfiro queda desterrada de Céfiro hasta que el rey decida que hacer con ella –dijo dando terminada la sesión, un par de guardias de Fharem escoltaron a Presea que miro en forma envenenada a los presentes.

El sultán asintió con la cabeza molesto y se retiro de su asiento.

–Pero padre…–fue interrumpida por una dolorosa bofetada que se quedaba marcada en la mejilla derecha

–¡Guarda silencio! Tu yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente en Cizeta, no por un berrinche tuyo vamos a estallar en guerra y pobre de ti con que vuelvas a amenazarlos, ¡esto casi nos cuesta el planeta! –dijo su padre señalándole a Tata la salida del recinto, ella humillada y sin poder enfrentarse nuevamente a la guerrera porque perdería, prefirió no voltear a verla, siguió el rumbo junto a sus padres cabizbaja, mientras Tatra volteo a ver a Marina, tendría que explicar tantas cosas ahora.

Fharem abandono en silencio el recinto, era obvio que se desataría una guerra peor, todo por el corazón indeciso de la guerrera, la elite de Céfiro también abandono el recinto en silenció y solo quedo la comitiva privada del rey. La peliazul ajena a la escena cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería tener que explicarle las razones por las cuales había tomado esa decisión tan precipitada y de golpe, veía a el mago acercarse a ella una velocidad impresionante, empezó a temblar desconsoladamente, colapso cuando lo tuvo frente a él y cayó desmayada golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra la silla. Casi de inmediato dos pares de brazos quisieron cargarla.

–¡Suéltala! ¡Ellas es mi esposa! ¡Quita tus asquerosas de ella!

–¡No la voy a soltar! ¡Ella no puede ser tuya! ¡No lo será no lo permitiré! –gritó el mago enardecido tratando de jalar a una Marina inconsciente de los brazos de su esposo.

–¡BASTA! ¡AMBOS! Ninguno de ustedes la tendrá –dijo el padre de Marina.

–Pero padre ¿qué estás diciendo? –reclamo Águila viendo a su padre.

–Lo que escuchaste, Céfiro no está en peligro, Autozam tampoco, la llevaremos a mundo místico y jamás volverá a este lugar –dijo la mama de Marina que había estado al margen de la situación.

–¡Pero ella es mi esposa! –grito Águila aferrándose más al cuerpo de ella

La situación se sentía sumamente tensa en cuanto los papas de Marina hablaron, todos se miraban confusos, las únicas que no se veían sorprendidas eran Lucy y Anaïs que estaban al tanto de todo, sus parejas las miraban ceñudos, heridos y tristes de que no les comentaran nada. El papa de Marina volteo a ver a Paris.

–Paris por favor, regresemos a Céfiro, quiero llevarme a Marina a mundo místico y desde aquí no podemos regresar, ella ya los salvo así que es lo menos que pueden hacer por nosotros.

–Pero si ella no está con Águila ¿Cómo me asegura que no nos van a declarar la guerra nuevamente? –dijo Paris en tono molesto

–Águila no lo permitirá –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo, sería la última vez que lo vería.

–No te voy a entregar a Marina –dijo aferrándola más a él.

–Tendrás que hacerlo –dijo ahora el mago supremo de Céfiro –O Céfiro le declarará la guerra a Autozam, –y te recuerdo querido comandante…que no podrás con Céfiro– dijo en tono amenazante.

La Sra. Ryuuzaki se interpuso entre los dos y miro con tristeza a Águila, sobo tiernamente su hombro tratando de darle consuelo.

–Si tu interés por mi hija hubiera sido desinteresado, la hubieras dejado ser feliz con el –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Clef, –nosotros siempre supimos a quien le pertenecía su corazón, mas sin embargo, hiciste que tuviera más problemas de los que ella misma pudiese sido capaz de causar, le trajiste un dolor innecesario a su corazón, muchas tragedia y muchos problemas, por mucho que te amemos, amamos más a nuestra hija y solo queremos su bienestar, no creo que sea bueno que permanezca contigo, la has lastimado tanto…–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y entonces el platinado comandante entendió todo, el consentimiento de la boda había sido un vil engaño por parte de sus padres adoptivos.

–Ella me engaño…ustedes me engañaron–dijo con voz entrecortada –nunca me amo…solo lo hizo por salvarse

–Lo hizo por salvar a Céfiro, no solo a ella–dijo Ascot poniéndose en enfrente de Águila extendiendo los brazos para que la entregara, la chica seguía inconsciente –¡Dánosla! Tenemos que ver lo de su golpe en la cabeza –Águila no lo resistió más y la entrego.

Los padres de Marina veían con tristeza a Águila, lo amaban como su hijo, pero había manipulado la vida de su hija de una forma tal que había causado problemas en todos lados y Marina por tener una visión equivocada por su "hermano postizo" hizo y deshizo por influencia de él. Ráfaga entro al salón en ese momento aligerando el momento de tensión.

–La nave esta lista…–dijo serio.

Ascot se llevo a Marina mientras lo seguían Ráfaga, Caldina, Latis, Lucy, Anaïs y hasta el último Guruclef que dio un vistazo rápido con tristeza a Águila. Los papas se Marina se quedaron con él para despedirse.

–Hijo…–dijo el Sr. Ryuuzaki con tristeza

–¡No me llames así! ¡Yo nunca fui nada para ustedes! –gritó el platinado en lagrimas.

–Sentimos todo esto pero fue lo mejor –dijo la Sra. Ryuuzaki con ternura –Marina está confundida y con esta decisión tan precipitada, su corazón iba a perecer y esto era lo que menos necesitaba, no sabemos qué dirección tome su corazón pero ten en cuenta que si ella de verdad te ama, volverá a ti, tienes que darle tiempo, no la busques, si es para ti, ella regresara si no…no podemos forzarla, ya le has puesto el camino bastante difícil desde su fiesta de graduación, no interfieras en su vida, deja que escoja –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Deja que pase tiempo, deja que sane su corazón, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver, no lo sé, lo más importante ahora, es nuestra hija, te queremos Águila, pero le has hecho mucho daño –dijo su padre mientras le daba la argolla que Marina portaba en su dedo anular, no supo en qué momento de la reunión se la quito.

El matrimonio desapareció de su vista mientras el platinado veía con lagrimas el anillo de boda, que duro tan poco tiempo, Geo y Zas se acercaron a él para darle apoyo, serían momentos muy difíciles para el dadas las circunstancias.

Mientras en la nave Clef curaba la contusión de Marina, tenía un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos, las respectivas parejas decidieron dejarles un momento de intimidad para platicar en cuanto Marina despertara, los chicos se dirigieron a una salita de juntas que se encontraba en la nave para platicar de lo sucedido. Latis y Paris miraban molestos a las chicas, Anaïs decidió romper el silencio incomodo.

–Supongo que tenemos mucho que explicarles…

–Supones bien Anaïs, quiero saber qué demonios paso allá adentro, primero regreso soltera de mundo místico y después se desaparece una noche y es esposa de Águila y ahora que siempre no…¡no entiendo nada! –dijo Paris con frustración.

–Cuando llegaron sus papas a Céfiro con ayuda de Lucy, Marina se lastimo la rodilla y me hablaron para que la curará, cuando entré sus padres estabas desesperados por salvarla de la situación tan terrible con Cizeta, creo que antes habían hablado con Águila y decidieron que lo mejor para ella y Cefiro era que se casaran, así ella tendría inmunidad y no sufriría ningún castigo y el planeta no estallaria en guerra, tendrían que actuar rápido, Águila se le declaro y Marina después de mucho trastabillar acepto, acepto insegura, así que nos fuimos a Autozam para que se casará. Lo que nos sorprendió fue que Águila ya tenía todo listo, si todo se había arreglado desde un inicio tan precipitadamente ¿cómo podía tener el vestido de novia tan rápido y las ropa de gala en un instante? Incluso una de las modistas que entró dijo que él lo había encargado ya desde hacía un año, Águila no estaba presente pero los padres de Marina si, en cuanto salieron del cuarto y Marina quiso probarse el vestido se veía muy confundida y lloraba…–dijo Anaïs a los chicos, estos no alcanzaban a entender el trasfondo del asunto.

–El padre de Marina empezó a sospechar y nos pregunto cómo se dieron los problemas con Cizeta, como había empezado todo, ¿recuerdan que las amenazas empezaron a los tres meses de que Marina se fue? – pregunto Lucy a los chicos y ellos asintieron.

–Pues los padres de Marina le dijeron abiertamente que sospechaban que Águila estaba atrás de todo esto, que el había desatado la furia de Tata para vengarse, que lo estaba haciendo para que se casará con él, Marina comenzó a llorar y quiso irse a mundo místico en ese momento, pero sus padres le pidieron que fuera inteligente y que aguardara, le dijeron que se casará y después de eso regresarían a mundo místico sin Águila, que solo lo hiciera por Céfiro y por su libertad, pero ella no quería, prefería hablar con Clef y llegar a un acuerdo con el pero sus padres la desistieron de eso, mientras ella no estuviera segura, no la iban a atar a alguien que no quisiera –explico Lucy cabizbaja.

–Pero…¿cómo pueden estar seguras de que Águila fue el causante? –pregunto Latís con tono acusador.

–Verás, nosotras estábamos con sus padres cuando la familia real de Fharem se nos acercaron y los presentamos, a mi el padre del Aska me comento delante de ellos que Tata empezó a pedir justicia desde que empezaron a llegarle anónimos de Autozam, no pudo ser Presea porque ella estaba en Fhahem y si ves todo lo que ha pasado: la graduación, por lo de Presea decidió quedarse con ella, en su fiesta de compromiso con Guruclef dijo que él la había besado delante de todos, esto sin duda fue obra de él, quiso quedarse con nuestra amiga con la artimaña más sucia del mundo –dijo Anaïs indignada.

–Incluso el matrimonio con Águila no tiene valor…un representante les dio la bendición pero solo se considera matrimonio si es consumado, pero eso jamás paso, Marina fingió estar enferma y paso la noche con nosotras, Águila esperaría hasta el día de hoy para consumarlo, ella tuvo que aguantar mucho, pero gracias a dios ya paso todo.

–Ahora lo comprendo y bueno…¿regresará algún día? –preguntó Latís percatándose que el mago había escuchado todo, podía sentir su presencia, su agitada respiración y la nueva esperanza en su corazón.

–Solo el corazón de ella lo decidirá, no lo sabemos, pero ya sin este peso de encima, espero que pueda hacer su vida nuevamente –dijeron los padres de Marina entrando a la salita de juntas.

–Supongo que Guruclef ya curo a nuestra hija –dijo el padre de Marina triste y desilusionado

–En efecto señor así es, aun sigue dormida, pero ella está bien, no sufrirá ningún percance con la contusión –dijo Guruclef entrando a la sala.

–Si nos disculpan...quisiéramos hablar con el mago a solas –dijo el Sr. Ryuuzaki tenso, los chicos asintieron y salieron de la sala dejando al mago con los padres de la chica.

–Ustedes dirán Sres. Ryuuzaki ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes?

–Dime algo Guruclef, Si Marina fuera tu hija ¿Dejarías que regresará a Céfiro? ¿Después de todo lo que ha sufrido? ¿Te gustaría verla sufrir de nuevo? –pregunto el papa de la chica.

–Por supuesto que no...si ha sido dañino para ella, no me gustaría que ella regresará.

La mama de la peliazul tomo las manos del mago.

–Nosotros nos sentimos de la misma forma, no queremos que regrese, ahora que Águila no estará mas en su vida, no tendrá quien influenciarla.

–Yo quisiera verla, hablar con ella antes de que regrese a su mundo.

–Prefiero que no sea así, si la amas dale tiempo, deja que su corazón decida, tal vez puedas buscarla pero dale tiempo por favor –concluyo el padre se la guerrera.

El viaje de regreso fue extrañamente rápido para el gurú de Céfiro, para su desgracia Marina no despertó en todo el viaje y sentía la mirada de los padres fija en el, era de verdad desastroso, en cuanto llegaron las chicas loa teletransportaron aun estando dentro de la nave sin avisarle al mago. En cuanto ya no sintió sus presencias se dio cuenta que la chica ya no regresaría, si el quería ganar su corazón nuevamente el tendría que buscarla y no descansaría hasta encontrar una forma de ir a mundo místico y recuperarla.

Marina se levanto con dificultad sobándose la cabeza y presiono inconscientemente donde se había golpeada dejándole una sensación de dolor inconsolable, de repente recordó todo, abrió los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta de que no estaba en Céfiro, se encontraba en mundo místico. Escucho su puerta abrirse, respiro con calma cuando vio que era su mama con una bandeja con galletas y té.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor mama gracias…aunque me hubiera gustado estar despierta, no pude con tanta ansiedad.

–Ya tranquila cariño, estas en casa, ya no podrán lastimarte –dijo dándole un tierno beso a su hija.

–¿Cómo lo tomo Águila? –pregunto la chica con terror

–Como debió tomarlo…muy mal, pero no te preocupes por él, ya no estará en tu vida, a menos que tu lo quieras así…–dijo sus mama con una sonrisa.

–Quisiera estar sola mama…–dijo con una voz de profunda tristeza, su mama asintió y salió de su cuarto.

Se tiro al colchón y sin pensarlo se soltó a llorar, tenía su corazón tan confuso, lo sentía tan perdido, ¿Qué hubiera pensado el gran gurú de céfiro después de la noticia? ¿Qué era una persona que solo buscaba ventaja ¿eso había significado el matrimonio para él? Por primera vez en su vida pensó que lo mejor para ella era seguir en Tokio, ya no regresaría a Londres, ya no tendría a que ir allá tendría que rehacer su vida. No sabía si lo amaba o no y la incertidumbre le dolía demasiado.

Mientras que en Céfiro, el mago retomo la búsqueda nuevamente, aquella que empezó hacia un año y medio cuando las chicas no regresaron en dos meses. Se volvió mas retraído, comía solo en la biblioteca, extrañaba mucho a la guerrera, sus clases, sus paseos, los momentos en los que comían juntos y qué decir de sus besos, caricias, su piel, extrañaba todo de ella, tendría que buscar rápido la forma de regresar a mundo místico.

Marina viajo sola a Londres a recoger el resto de su equipaje, se despidió de sus amigas y regreso a Tokio a rehacer su vida sin escapar, casi nunca pensaba en Águila pero Clef ocupada su mente casi todo el tiempo, a los 6 meses de lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que amaba al mago, mas sin embargo no se sentía lista para regresar y dar la cara en Céfiro, había hecho un lio tal que no se atrevía a darles la cara. Entró a trabajar en el sector público de salud donde pasaba todo el día y parte de la noche para olvidar sus penas, sin éxito.

Incluso dejo de hablarle a Lucy y Anaïs, se sentía aun más culpable con ellas y por el sufrimiento innecesario que les había causado a sus novios, la preocupación por la guerra, la situación tensa de Cizeta, en fin no tenía cara para verlas. Las chicas no entendían el comportamiento de la chica, equivocadamente pensaron que Marina las odiaba por todo lo que paso y ya no quería verlas y como la peliazul jamás les respondió las llamadas, ellas simplemente dejaron de buscarlas.

Pese a sus deseos y esfuerzos, el mago no había sido capaz de lograr una manera de ir a mundo místico, no durmió en meses y casi había perdido el apetito, perdió una parte considerable de su peso y estaba de pésimo humor todo el tiempo, sabía desde hacía tiempo que Marina ya no veía a sus amigas y que desde hacia tiempo no sabían de ella, eso había aumentado su ansiedad y empeorado su estado de ánimo.

–¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo mismo haya podido forjar un dije para que ella regresará y yo no ser capaz de hacer uno para ir a mundo místico? ¡Esto es estúpido! –dijo pateando la silla de su despacho haciéndola trizas en su furia por no conseguir el cómo regresar.

Salió al jardín y ya era de noche, el cielo hermoso iluminado de estrellas calmo su adolorido corazón, pero hizo añorarla aun más.

–Daría mi vida por estar contigo…–dijo melancólico sentándose en el balcón

–¿Estás seguro de que eso deseas viejo Gurú de Céfiro? –respondió una voz

–¿Quién está ahí? –Se puso en guardia tomando su báculo como defensa, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio la imagen de un gran dragón azul fuera de su balcón.

–Ceres…–dijo el mago boquiabierto y con incertidumbre

–Si deseas a la guerrera, tendrás que convencerme de eso

–Que tengo que hacer…– soltó el mago de sopetón esperando la respuesta del guardián del amor de su vida.

_**Hola chicas, perdón lo sé lo sé, me tarde mil años en actualizar, pero ya espero terminar con estas historias, que la verdad me encanta escribirlas pero por el trabajo no he tenido tiempo, dejen sus reviews sale?**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Jessica**_


	17. Mi vida sin tu amor

**17. Mi vida sin tu amor**

Se limpio la nariz por enésima vez, la gripa realmente le está afectando, hacía muchísimo frío en Tokio, no sabía si era el frío de su corazón por no estar en Céfiro o que ya pasado un año no había sabido nada de Águila y de Clef y eso le estaba doliendo demasiado.

Estaba enfocada al 100% en sus estudios. Tenía excelentes calificaciones y no le importaba otra cosa más que terminar su carrera de médico, sin embargo, el recuerdo de toda la gente que Vivian Céfiro cada vez hacia más pesada su estancia en Tokio. Amaba al mago sin lugar a duda, eso lo descubierto desde hacía un año, desde que había pasado aquel terrible incidente con las princesas de Cizeta.

También pensaba que si Clef no la había buscado, era porque tal vez ya no estaba interesado en ella, estaría dedicado a su trabajo como mago supremo en Céfiro y el amor nuevamente estaba lejos de sus prioridades.

–Tal vez sea mejor rehacer mi vida, olvidarme de él y de todo lo que implicó ser guerrera mágica en Céfiro…ya no quiero saber nada.

Tristeaba mientras veía ausente por la ventana, pensando añorando, pero su orgulloso corazón y el miedo de ser rechazada después de lo acontecido en Céfiro la hacía desistir de regresar. Escucho unos leves golpes en su habitación.

–Hija, te traje la cena –dijo su madre notando su ánimo bastante bajo, ese ánimo que había tenido desde hacía un año.

–La verdad no tengo mucha hambre mama

–Marina se que te duele pero no puedes seguir así, tienes que hacer tu vida

–Es lo que estoy haciendo…

– ¿Por qué nunca les devolviste las llamadas a Anaïs y Lucy? Te vinieron a buscar muchas veces y tú jamás quisiste recibirlas

–No quería que me reclamaran lo que paso, les cause dolor a ellas también y problemas con sus novios, ya no quiero causarles problemas a nadie

–No creo que sea eso Marina, tal vez si hablaras con ellas, te darían noticias de Guruclef y Águila, si eso es lo que quieres

–No, no es lo que quiero

–Pero…

– ¡Tu lo has visto! ¡No me han buscado ni Águila ni Clef! Águila no me importa, siempre me importo Clef, pero ahora, sé que no valgo nada para él, Lucy y Marina pudieron traerlo, el pudo solicitarles su ayuda pero no creo que lo hayan hecho, ellas sabían lo importante que es él para mi…

– ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos? Tal vez si platicas con el… –pero fue interrumpida abruptamente

– ¿Después de lo que ocasione? Es obvio que no quieren verme, yo se que esa fue la razón por la cual me sacaron de Céfiro antes de que reaccionara.

Su madre calló, por primera vez en su vida le dio miedo decirle a su hija la verdad, ellos le había suplicado encarecidamente al mago que no la buscara, que ella si lo quería lo buscaría a él, sin saber esto Marina, creo una grieta más profunda en su corazón pensando tontamente en que la estaban rechazando.

Su madre al sentirse mal, salió de la habitación arrepentida de lo que habían ocasionado, lastimaron a su hija al no decirle la verdad. Este tema lo consultaría con su esposo tan pronto llegará a la casa.

Mientras en Céfiro, Guruclef afinaba los últimos detalles de su cargo, así de todas las obligaciones pendientes como mago supremo para pasar la batuta Ascot, además de que estaba ocupado buscando alguna alternativa para llegar mundo místico para hablar con Marina ya que este sea un año como no habían tenido noticias de ella. Las guerreras entraron a la biblioteca el mago donde lo vieron aun peor de lo que pensaban.

–Clef ¿es que acaso no vas a dormir nada? ¡Ve cómo estas! ¡No eres la misma persona que conocí! –decía Anaïs fastidiada de ver al mago, había perdido aun más peso y se veía sumamente enfermo.

–Ya estoy terminando todo, tengo que ir por ella –dijo con esfuerzo, mientras tomaba su bastón, no podía caminar sin él, ya que al bajar tanto de peso, sus rodillas se descalcificaron.

–Nosotras te podemos llevar, ya no queremos verte así –dijo Lucy angustiada, mientras Latís giraba la cabeza, estaba completamente en contra de eso.

–Chicas tiene meses que no habla con ustedes, además yo tengo que regresar por mí mismo, no debo tomar la ayuda de nadie…y por favor déjenme solo…

Las chicas salieron primero, dejando a la Latís atrás, Lucy se percató de que no estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, el espadachín le hizo el ademan de que la seguiría, quería unos momentos a solas con su maestro y amigo.

–Realmente no me gustaría que te fueras, ¿estás seguro que te corresponderá? ¿Qué tal si ya tiene a alguien en mundo místico?

–Tendré que arriesgarme…

– ¿Nos abandonaras por ella? –preguntó el espadachín con miedo

–Latís, no los estoy abandonando, también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida

– ¿Cuál vida? ¡Ceres te está sacrificando por nada!, está consumiendo tu vida ¡puedes morir muy pronto!

–Ella salvo Céfiro, no le debes más que gratitud

–Sus mismos padres dijeron que ella te buscaría si de verdad te amaba, ya paso un año y ni siquiera habla con Anaïs y Lucy ¿no crees que es evidente que ya se olvido de todo?

–Se que no es así, la conozco, ella cree que no la quiero…

Latís al saber su respuesta salió de la biblioteca, frustrado y asustado de que el mago muriera en el intento, pero al igual que la guerrera era necio.

–"Si se sigue deteriorando yo mismo obligare a Lucy a que me lleve a mundo místico y la traeré de los cabellos si en necesario ¡maldita Marina! ¡Está acabando con Clef por nada!" –pensaba sumamente molesto mientras se dirigía a su habitación, hablaría con Lucy esa misma noche.

El precio que pagaba era muy alto, Ceres le había ofrecido forjar un anillo de tele trasportación a cambio de su poder y su juventud avejentándolo cada día más, ese había sido el precio por ver a su protegida.

Con el poco poder que le quedaba trato de seguir forjando el anillo con el cual podría ir a mundo místico, casi estaba por terminar cuando sintió por primera vez el aura de Marina despreciándolo con este sentimiento su corazón inevitablemente falló cayendo inconsciente en la biblioteca.

Marina se encontraba encerrada en su recámara depurando su closet cuando de repente una bolsa con una montaña de papeles cayó. Se fastidió de ver el desorden y más porque se sentía mal de la gripa.

Empezó a recoger los papeles y vio que eran los apuntes de su estancia en Céfiro cuando Clef era su tutor. Veía con nostalgia los papeles y todos los apuntes que con impecable letra había escrito para ella, pero al recordar lo que paso, rompió todo.

– ¡Tienes que rehacer tu vida Marina! –dijo con firmeza tratando de convencerse así misma de aquello, aunque su corazón con cada recuerdo le dolía más.

– ¡Olvida que fuiste Guerrera Mágica! ¡Olvida Céfiro! ¡Olvida a Clef! –gritó con fuerza cuando de pronto sintió un dolor en su corazón y cayó de rodillas, sintió que algo malo le había pasado a Clef.

Desesperada saco todo lo que tenía en el closet tratando de encontrar el dije, sentía en su corazón que algo estaba mal, que le había pasado algo a Clef, lloraba desesperada y temblorosa buscándolo entre laos papeles y sus bolsas, recordó aquel abrigo que traía cuando fue el maldito juicio con Cizeta, para su fortuna lo encontró y deseo con todo su corazón el regresar a Céfiro para verlo.

Tuvo mala suerte al llegar a la habitación del mago y no encontrarlo, la cual vio terriblemente sucia, con ropa tirada por doquier, comida tirada en el piso, un par de bastones para apoyarse, eso la asusto y la desanimo.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo? –se preguntaba mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca pudo ver a un hombre de unos 50 años inconsciente en el piso, tenía la misma túnica que el Gurú solo que muy sucia y roída, la biblioteca que se caracterizaba por estar en perfecto orden estaba hecha un asco. Se acerco de inmediato para auxiliarlo, quedo helada cuando volteo al hombre y vio de quien se trataba.

– ¡Guruclef! ¡Clef! –dijo mientras aplicaba primeros auxilios al gurú.

Al notar que no tenía pulso empezó a resucitarlo con desesperación, no quería perderlo, no ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, no le importaba que usara bastón o que tuviera la apariencia de un hombre mayor, lo amaba y nada lo separaría de él.

— ¡Clef reacciona! ¡Clef no me dejes! —gritaba la chica mientras su intento por resucitarlo era inútil.

—Clef...perdóname por no venir antes —mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación y dolor —te amo —dijo finalmente abrazándolo y dejando caer un mar de lágrimas en el.

El contacto de las lágrimas en el rostro el mago comenzó a generar un aura cobalto la cual entro por la nariz y boca del gurú dándole el aliento perdido a su vida.

—...Marina —dijo el mago con dificultad

—Oh Clef —dijo tratando de cara su descontrolado llanto —sentí tu dolor y vine de inmediato, me sentí fatal...

—No tienes de que disculparte

— ¿Por qué estas con este aspecto? ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Marina haciendo notar que su aspecto físico era muy evidente

—Le di mis poderes y juventud a Ceres para poder ir a mundo místico por ti

—Pero... ¿por qué no le pediste a Lucy o Anaïs que te llevarán?

—Tu mama me comento que si realmente te amaba que no te buscara, que tú me buscarías a mí —dijo con mucha dificultad

Marina se sintió morir, esa era la razón por la cual sus padres la sacaron de inmediato de Céfiro, estallo en cólera cuando se percato que sus padres habían omitido se detalle.

— ¡Tu aspecto está cambiando!

—Me comento tu guardián que si de verdad me amabas poco a poco recuperaría mi físico y mis poderes

— ¡No me importa que aspecto tengas o si te vea de 60 años! ¡Yo te amare y me quédate contigo por siempre!

—Entonces bésame para saber que es cierto... —dijo Clef

Marina de abalanzo sobre él y lo beso con necesidad, el mago trataba de agarrar uñeras de donde fuera para corresponder a la fiereza de Marina, sin embargo Marina rompe el beso.

—Tenemos que hablar Clef, tengo que contarte lo que paso con Águila, yo...no...Quise

—Cállate y bésame, no me importa —dijo jalando a Marina hacia él.

Como Clef aún se encontraba en el piso recostó a Marina encima del. La besaba con necesidad y con amor pero Marina volvió a separarse.

—Estas muy débil Clef —dijo Marina mientras lo acariciaba

—Por favor no te vayas...no me dejes solo —suplico como niño

—No te volveré a dejar, pero necesitamos ir a tu habitación, estas muy débil...además

— ¿Además?...

—Tengo que hablar con mis padres, no me volveré a separar de ti, anda vamos te tengo a llevar a tu habitación

Llegaron a su habitación y Clef ya no cojeaba tanto pero aún necesitaba su bastón, esto entristeció a Marina, eso había llegado bastante lejos, tendría una seria plática con sus padres.

—Iré a mundo místico y por unas cosas, regresare y nadie podrá separarn9/, te amo

—Y yo a ti Marina...—dijo después de besarla y Marina desapareció.

La chica llego a su cuarto y empezó a sacar una maleta en la cual estaba echado sus cosas más valiosas. No se percato de que su madre había entrado, cuando se puso frente a ella Marina la vio con mala cara.

—Quítate mama

—Hija tenemos que hablar

— ¿De qué? ¿De cómo me ocultaste que le dijeron a Clef que yo lo buscaría? Me viste llorar por meses y meses y jamás me dijeron nada —dijo a su madre señalándola con el dedo.

— ¡Entiende fue lo mejor para ti!

—Clef casi muere por tu culpa, lo encontré muerto y tuve que resucitarlo —la mama de Marina puso cara de horror

— ¿Y sabes por qué fue? —La madre de Marina negaba con la cabeza —Estaba tan desesperado que Clef hizo un pacto con mi guardián ¡su juventud y su poder a cambio de venir por mí! ¡Ahora tiene la apariencia de un señor de 60 años!

—Marina...no...No lo sabía, estoy muy apenada

—Por eso me voy y no pienso regresar

— ¡Pero Marina! —decía su madre desconsolado

—Adiós mama —dijo mientras desaparecía con su maleta.

Cuando regreso pudo ver a una figura sentada en la cama de Clef velando su sueño, el mago dormía plácidamente en su cama recuperando poco a poco su aspecto. La figura lo vio con ojos gélidos, tardo en reconocerla pero al salir a la luz de la ventana pudo ver a Latís.

–Espero que estés contenta, casi muere por tu culpa

–No fue mi culpa, mis padres jamás me dijeron lo que platicaron con él o ¿acaso crees que no regrese por hacerlo sufrir? ¡Yo pensé que no me querían aquí! ¡Llore por meses porque pensé que jamás me perdonarían por lo que paso y menos el!–dijo la peli azul molesta señalando al mago

–Entonces el tenia razón…

– ¿Que quieres decir? –preguntó Marina acercándose al mago y tomando su mano

–El sabía que no regresabas porque pensábamos que no te queríamos, pero es todo lo contrario, de hecho te agradezco todo lo que has ayudado a Lucy con sus gastos en mundo místico y por amar tanto a mi maestro, bueno los dejo solos, creo que tienen bastante que platicar –dijo haciendo el ademan de que el mago estaba despierto y salió de la habitación.

–Amor…regresaste –dijo abrazándola

–Sabias que regresarías –dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

–Los abandone…–contesto con una pequeña lágrima

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? –contesto preocupado Clef

–Si no hubiera sido por ellos Águila jamás me hubiera influenciado de esa forma, ellos fueron quienes lo adoptaron como su hijo

–Pero según recuerdo, el te pidió quedarse y tu accediste ¿por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto con curiosidad, ahora si tenía ganas de saber todo lo que paso.

–Por tonta, me vendió su idea de que sufría mucho con Presea porque ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti.

– ¿entonces como fue que te dejaste besar por él?

– ¡Yo no me deje! ¡El me agarro sin avisarme!

– ¡Desgraciado! –Rugió Clef con odio –Lo bueno es que ya no tenemos que verlo

–Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…–dijo una voz fuera del balcón del gurú

Marina se levanto de la cama y movió la cortina para identificar la voz, de un momento a otro Águila entro al balcón, quedando enfrente de Marina.

–Águila…–dijo la chica con asombro – ¿cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

–Toda tu ropa tiene localizadores, en cuanto pusiste un pie en Céfiro lo supe y si me disculpas Clef, vengo por mi esposa, consumaremos nuestro matrimonio –comento abrazando con suma fuerza y aventándose del balcón con ella.

–¡CLLLLEFFFF! –gritó la chica con terror

– ¡MARINA! –gritó tratando de incorporarse cayendo al piso

El mago se levanto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al balcón y solo pudo visualizar a Marina sometida con Águila entrando a la nave NSX.

_**¡PERDON! Sé que no es justificación pero de verdad no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, espero no los haya decepcionado el capitulo, aquí paso un año y en la vida real también, espero no pase tanto tiempo. Dejen sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
